


Unhinged

by Talysium



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, CEO!Hux, CEO!Kylo, Dark!Hux, Dark!Kylo Ren, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Hux is rich too, Killer!Kylo, Knifeplay, Kylo is rich as hell, LOTS OF SMUT TBH, Lots of angst sorry, Multi, Nightmares, Other, Plot With Porn, Porn With Plot, Possessive Armitage Hux, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo and Hux, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Strong Female Characters, Suicidal Thoughts, Threesome - F/M/M, bitekink, but innocent too, killer!hux, kinks of all types honestly, kylo and hux sort of get along, lots of fluff it gets better, not until later tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 49,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talysium/pseuds/Talysium
Summary: She's no one special. That's what Novara Scott was content with telling herself. Fortunately for her, not everyone shared the same belief. Kylo Ren was going to make sure of that, and his less-than-favored rival Armitage Hux was not far behind him.In which a struggling vocalist catches the interest of two of the most powerful and handsome men in the city. And as luck would have it, that interest goes far beyond anything Novara has ever experienced.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'll bite. I love Kylo. I love Hux. And thus this was created. All criticism is welcomed as long as it is constructive.
> 
> Buckle up. This is going to be a long journey that will be worth it, I promiseee.

There it was again. 

And again, and again.

This is the part when I ask myself why it was a good idea to get such a loud goddamn alarm clock.

Novara groaned, doing her best to reign in the annoyance of the piercing shriek that spread throughout the room that was her alarm. Reaching out with an arm, she grabbed the cord connecting it to the wall and ripped it out of the socket. The only sound after it was the rustling of her peach-scented sheets and the small fan on rotate in the corner of her room.

Unfortunately, her day had to start now. Not by her choice of course. Sleeping in sounded like a fantastic idea at seven-fifteen in the morning, but she didn’t think her mother or her little sister would agree with that especially if she was late.

She rose from her reclined state, pushing back blonde locks that stuck up in a static-like manner and throwing back the covers over the bed in some semblance of making it. It was uneven but it would have to do. She had ten minutes to get ready and be out the door towards her mother’s house.

A shower would have to wait. Between blowdrying her hair and slapping on some quick makeup for work, Novara would have to come back after dropping her sister off at school to have time to get ready for work.

She was exhausted. Waking up this early every morning had started to take a toll on her more than she thought it would. It was mostly her fault for being so tired all the time though, especially when she stayed up so late changing the lyrics of songs she had written around. Regardless of how she had felt she had to continue and soldier on. 

Life for Novara was never easy. Between working at Sandy’s café down the street in the morning and providing musical entertainment for one of the more esteemed clubs in the city at night, fitting driving her sister to school and grocery shopping for her mother in her schedule proved to be almost impossible. Despite this, she still got it done. When she was younger her parents did all they could for her so in turn she would do all she could for her mother and sister. Her father would have been incredibly proud if he were still here.

Things had gotten a lot worse after her father died. The unexpectedness of it had sent her mother into such grief that she couldn’t handle it. Novara could remember being horrified when the hospital had called her; we’re sorry to inform you that your mother’s attempt on her own life had left her paralyzed from the waist down. She may never walk again they had said. Novara was only twenty then, and freshly moved out of her parents home in the deeper part of Tampa Bay. The initial thought of having to take care of her mother washed over her. And not only that, she would have a ten-year old sibling to care for at the same time. 

So like any good family member would do, she did just that. School has been out of the question at that point and her dream of becoming a successful entertainer was squashed with it. Or so she thought initially.

Money wasn’t scarce for her family by any means, but her mother’s medical bills (physical therapy and several failed attempts to get her mentality back to a healthy degree) began to add up to a substantial point where her part-time job and her father’s will wasn’t covering it. Fortunately for her an opportunity arose where she had no choice but to grasp it. 

Novara’s long time friend and coworker from home, Sandy, thought it would be better if Novara relocated and worked under her employ. The bubbly brunette from her memories had at least capitalized on her own dream. The medium-sized restaurant was bustling enough that she could earn a steady wage for herself, tips being even more helpful when received so she could add on to whatever debt her family owed. 

She just had to move them to Miami to do it. 

It wasn’t a small change by any means. But it did lead her to more than one opportunity.

The blonde’s dream wasn’t gone forever when she learned of several nightclubs allowing positions for band members and vocalists to entertain the crowds of hopelessly drunk club goers. It wasn’t a concert by any means. But it was something she could work with. Publicity was earned, not given, and this could be a start.

It was relatively easy to catch a job at Vision. They were up and coming and people of all ages enjoyed the upper-scale atmosphere that it had, so the growth rate of the club was rather fast and her employers had to do a mass hiring to keep up with it. Thus allowing her a chance to let her voice be heard. 

Novara rummaged through her drawers, picking out a pair of sweats and a short-sleeved tee to change into before throwing her messy bedhead into a now messy bun. Three minutes to leave now. She nearly sprinted to the bathroom to do her morning routine of brushing her teeth and emptying her bladder.

Her running shoes came after, slipping them on her already socked feet. It was almost as if she was counting in seconds before she left. Lord only knew how upset her sister would be if she was even a second late when picking her up. Grabbing her phone and keys off of the nightstand, Novara trudged into the chilled living room of her apartment and made sure to turn the dial up a little before heading out the door. It wouldn’t be too nice if it was freezing when she got back.

After backing out of the parking garage and into the street, she contemplated picking up something to eat for her sister this morning. Most likely she had forgotten to feed herself again today if she had woken up alone. That wouldn’t surprise me in the slightest. She’s really bad about feeding herself.

Well, sue her if she was a few minutes late. Her sister’s health came first and foremost.

A quick drive to starbucks and a frappuccino and egg sandwich later, she was speeding down the streets to her mothers. Luckily it wasn’t too busy for a Thursday morning, so the drive was fast and pleasant and before she knew it she was pulling up to the small cottage-like house that had an annoyed blonde standing in the front.

Novara’s sister practically stomped down the steps towards her civic, making her roll her eyes at how dramatic she was. She unlocked the passenger side door for her to get in.

“You didn’t tell me you were going to be late.” were the first words to come out of her mouth.

Of course. Why did she think it was going to be any other greeting?

“Good morning to you too, Maya.” she replied flatly, pushing the coffee and breakfast sandwich in her sister’s direction before smirking. “Thought you’d want something to eat before school. And no, I’m not late. I’m right on time. You just always think I’m late if I’m not twenty minutes early.” she began to pull away from the driveway, not missing the small pout on Maya’s face that diminished with a small ‘thank you’.

“You know I like to get breakfast at school. It’s just easier that way.” the fifteen-year-old sighed, giving an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry I came off like that. It’s been a rough morning. I’m ready for this day to be over already.”

That comment had made Novara a little worried. “Is it Ingrid again? She better not be unpleasant towards you. I don’t give her all my hard-earned money for her to be a bitch.” 

Ingrid was their mother’s caretaker. She had been a rather expensive buy on Novara’s part, but ultimately became worth it with the experience she had in her line of work. She stressed that her work came before everything, and that nothing would be more important than caring for her mother which was admirable...if she hadn’t treated Maya so poorly on the side. She may have cared for her mother, yes, but that was it. Maya was basically left to fend for herself. That meant eating mostly alone, shopping mostly alone...it wasn’t the most fun place to be in.

Maya shook her head and bit her lip. “No. She’s been alright lately. It’s just...I’m worried about mom.” she gripped the sleeve of her gray jumper, nervously flexing her hand like she had always done if she was upset. “Lately she’s been getting this faraway look in her eyes, as if she’s not really present. Like her body is there but her mind isn’t. Even when I talk to her...it just happens sometimes.” she sighed again. “I dunno. Maybe I’m just overreacting.”

Novara took her eyes off the road for a split second before turning them back, a frown marring her features. She hadn’t really known what to say to that. The bottom line was that her mother was still trying to cope with the loss of their father, and being away from home only added to her state. “She’ll come around; don’t worry.” she tried to soothe, reaching out and tugging on a highlighted strand of her sister’s hair like she used to when they were kids. It made her smile just a bit, so she knew it had worked. “It’s still really hard for her. You know it is. All you have to do is be there for her, and I’ll continue to be there for both of you as much as I can. I promise.”

Of course she would. Her family was everything to her. And until she took her last breath, she would be there for them until the bitter end.

Maya took her hand and squeezed it, eyes full of adoration and gratitude. Ah, there she was. The gentle, kind girl that Novara had loved. “Thanks sis.”

“You’re welcome.” she grinned, giving the smaller hand a squeeze back. “Now eat your food and drink your coffee before it gets cold. Starbucks is way too expensive to soil.”

She downed the entire cup and shoved the whole sandwich in her mouth and devoured everything before drop-off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novara heads to work, and things get a little out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to update this story at least two-three times a week, and sometimes less than that if work catches up. But I am super excited to start off this journey with you all!! I hope you enjoy.

  
  


Morning showers always seemed to lift Novara’s mood even more than the coffee she drank at the café. 

It was ultra satisfying washing her body down with the shower gel she had borrowed from Sandy that she eventually never wanted back. It was a medium-sized bottle that smelled strongly of peaches and vanilla, a scent that lasted on her skin for days and rubbed off on her clothes and sheets. She loved it. 

She probably never would have given it back to her friend, anyway.

Her blonde locks had gotten a lot thicker with the shampoo and conditioner she had begun to use as well. The silvery sheen was a lot harder to keep up then she thought it would be, but it was ultimately worth it in the end as she had gotten many comments of it complimenting her hazel-blue eyes and fair skin tone. Novara just hoped that her hairdresser wouldn’t get more expensive as time went on. Bills and payments were starting to stock up for her month after month.

It wasn’t getting any easier it seemed.

Sighing under her nose, Novara washed the rest of the suds off her body and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a daisy-colored towel around her naked body and resisting the shivers as she trudged to her closet to pick out her work attire for the day. Luckily Sandy wasn’t too strict on the clothes she had her employees wore, just so long as they were modest and completed with the signature apron all servers had to wear.

She decided to pick out a navy blue swing dress, one that matched with the blue flecks in her irises, pairing it with her slim work shoes and wrapping her black apron bordered with the letters ‘ _ Sandy’s Cafe’  _ around her waist. Normally she would just wait until she got to the restaurant, but she didn’t have as much time to get ready this morning like she normally did. She would have to come home and do-over her hair and makeup before the club opened tonight.  __

Speaking of, tonight was going to be extra special. Most of the time Novara served drinks from tables and booths when they needed her. But tonight she was scheduled to perform live in front of everyone. It wasn’t very often she had the chance to sing, but damn was she ready for it. The thrill of entertaining people and letting her voice be heard was exhilarating. There was nothing else like it.

“Too bad I can’t sing one of my own tonight,” she muttered under her breath to herself. 

No. The blonde was sure that they would pick out something modernized and upbeat that she personally wouldn’t pick for herself. But if that meant she was able to sing, then so be it. Novara would sing ‘Old McDonald’ if she had to.

She threw her phone and keys into the pockets of her apron, right next to her pen and notepad and headed back to the bathroom to quickly blow-dry her hair and whisk some mascara on her lashes. Deciding that it was enough (it would have to be for now) she added some finishing touches with a light spritz of perfume when her phone rang.

Novara groaned. Hopefully she wasn’t in trouble for something. That was all of her calls these days it seemed. She grabbed her almost ancient LG and saw that it was only Sandy. She breathed a sigh of relief, hitting the accept on it. “Hello?”

“Well, I’m almost surprised you picked up so fast. I thought you’d be with Maya right now.” she heard on the other end, the playful tone making her smile just a little. Sandy seemed chipper this morning. 

Novara put her phone between her shoulder and ear, throwing her hair up into a ponytail and exiting the bathroom to go grab an apple before she left. “You’re in luck. I just dropped her off a little over half-an-hour ago.” there were only two apples left in her fruit holder on the counter. She’d have to go get more tomorrow, that was usually her only source of breakfast on busy days. “What’s up? Is everything okay?”

Novara could hear her best friend hum, if only a little, in amusement. “Everything is fine. I was actually calling to check up on you to make sure you were coming in today. I know you normally come in around ten--” she looked up at the clock. Nine-thirteen. “--but one of my girls called out sick and I need someone to cover part of her shift for her. I’ve got someone for the last few hours, but it’s super busy right now and--”

“Say no more. I’ll come right now.” Novara soothed her friend, always overly frantic when it came to work. “I was actually going to come in early anyway. I really wanted to make myself a latte and have one of Benito’s sausage omeletes.”

“Thank you soooo much. You’re a lifesaver. And I’ll have him make it for you right now. We’re already pretty busy but, I can squeeze you in so you can eat before you start. Love you!” Sandy managed all of her words out quickly before giving her phone an audible smooch, hanging up directly after. 

Novara giggled a bit to herself. Always such a spaz. 

She threw her phone back into her apron, taking a big bite out of her apple before heading to the door. She’d just have to finish it on the drive there.

  
  
  
  
  


“Welcome to Sandy’s! Can I start you guys off with anything to drink? Coffee?”

Novara smiled brightly, not wholly ingenuine, to the elderly couple seating in front of her in one of the restaurant booths. The woman of the two looked up at her with kind eyes, pointing to something on the menu before looking back up at her again.

The blonde leaned in, looking down at what the old woman pointed to. “Oh, some hot green tea? Lovely.” she grinned, looking over to the man next. “And what may I get you?”

The elderly man tapped his ear, then pointed down to something on the menu.  _ Oh. _

_ They’re both deaf. _

Realization passed over Novara and she immediately composed herself, quickly putting her notepad under her arm before switching to sign language.  **Some green tea, and..?**

The couple looked at each other in pleasant surprise before turning back to her.  **Green tea for my wife, and some black coffee for me. And we’ll both have the egg and gravy special as well please.**

**Of course, I’ll have it right out for you.** She exchanged smiles once more before heading over to the cook’s window, leaning in and shouting to the cooks who were busy making dish after dish. “Two egg and gravy specials, Benito.” she stuck the ticket up on the holder, thanking the Spanish man behind it before rushing to grab her customers drinks.

It was bustling around Sandy’s this morning. Nothing that Novara hadn’t expected as her friend told her as much. Busy days meant good money anyway, and some of Novara’s regulars had even come in and given her healthy tips. She couldn’t believe that it was almost time to leave already.

Before she could serve the drinks to the elderly couple, a gasp and the sound of silverware cluttering met her ears and she turned around to see Sandy barely holding onto the plates she was carrying. “Nova! A little help please?!”

Novara chuckled and sped over to grab two of the plates from the brunette. “Damn, these are pretty hot. You have to be more careful with carrying so many--”

“I know I know. Thanks mom.” Sandy rolled her eyes and smirked, maneuvering the two plates to each hand. “I appreciate the help though. I’ve got a party of four over here that are pretty demanding and all I want is to be done serving them.” she grimaced and began heading over to said table, Novara not far behind her. She made sure to grab her table’s drinks in the other hand, dropping them off with ease and a smile as she followed her friend.

The table Sandy had been talking about was definitely a rowdy bunch. All of them were young men, around the girls’ age and they wrestled back and forth with each other as if they weren’t in a restaurant with other families around. Nova couldn’t help but match a grimace with Sandy at that. 

“Alright boys, who had the swiss omelets and who had the pancake stacks?” Sandy asked as politely as she could, masking the annoyance behind a practiced smile. The boys immediately stopped, glancing over at their servers and smirking knowingly to each other. 

One of the men had a sleazy grin on his lips and stared at Sandy as if she was a piece of meat. “I had neither, but do you happen to be on the menu instead?” his friends laughed around him, but neither Sandy nor Nova found his joke amusing. 

The brunette owner flushed hotly in anger and embarrassment. “Excuse me?” she asked, trying not to sputter her words out as she tried to contemplate what she was hearing. Novara narrowed her eyes and set the plates down on the table, not caring who’s was who’s and nearing her friend protectively in case anything got out of hand. She knew how Sandy reacted in these kinds of situations and it was never good.

“Yeah, who needs breakfast when you’ve got two smokin’ hot chicks for the taking in front of you?” another man said crudely, the roar of laughter continuing around them as if it were the most true thing he had ever said in his life. He couldn’t have been more wrong. 

He was about to realize that.

The second comment was all it took for Sandy to lose her composure. “I have tried to be kind during your stay here, but it is wholly unprofessional and quite rude of you guys to come in here and treat my servers and I like this. I do  _ not  _ appreciate sexual harassment to any degree.” she snapped, flinching back when the man reached forward and aggressively latched onto her wrist with force. 

Obviously her words had ticked the guy off, because his eyes glinted dangerously and he still had that smarmy grin on his face that made the girls feel extra uncomfortable. “Ain’t like that, sweetcheeks. Don’t tell me you ain’t the type to get it on in the mornings? You look like you could use some lovin’.” 

“Let go of me, asshole. I have a husband and you’re a step away from me calling the police.” she struggled in his grip and the guy stood up, ignoring how his buddies were now a little pale at the display. It was clear to Nova that they hadn’t meant for it to go that far. 

“Hey, that’s enough--” Novara tried, desperately trying to keep the piece. She felt just as angry as her friend, but this was a restaurant. The were children and older people around and if anyone got caught up in the crossfire it could mean major trouble for Sandy and her cafe. 

“Who do you think you’re callin’ an asshole, little bitch?” he snarled at her, now gripping both of Sandy’s arms and clenching his fists tightly, making her cry out. The commotion startled the customers sitting around them, making them look at the scene in fear and trepidation. “Do you know who I am? I could bust you  _ and  _ your so-called husband up right here, right now!”

Enough was enough.

Mustering up the courage that she normally held very deep inside, Novara grabbed one of the filled coffee cups on the table and hoped that it would scorch the guy as she ripped the brunette out of his grasp and behind her, throwing the scalding hot liquid on him in an attempt to get him to back off. 

The man roared in pain, holding his now burning face and leaning over the table while rubbing it furiously. The girls backed up a little bit, Nova holding Sandy behind her aways in case he got up and went to attack them. “Get the hell out of here! The police are being called as we speak!” she spat loudly, making sure everyone could hear her so someone would get an idea and do as she said. 

Sandy had lied about having a husband and threatened to call the police beforehand, but the man obviously didn’t catch the hint and Nova had to take initiative into her own hands to protect her. If that meant throwing hot coffee on someone then so be it.

It proved to be a bad idea.

The man turned around wildly, a look of pure and utter insanity on his face that struck a chord of fear into the girls as they backed away close to the table behind them. Before they could scurry away the man moved with impressive speed, grabbing Nova by the neck and ripping her away from Sandy. She wheezed in his grasp and scratched at his hand, a small scream leaving her throat that was muffled as he squeezed.

“Fucking bitch!”

Nova could barely feel her body being thrown into one of the booths beside them. Screams of terror and sounds of people scurrying back in their seats. A zap of pain went up her side, and her left arm began to feel cold and wet as she tried to regain her senses. Her name rang briefly in her ears. Sandy was calling to her. 

An arm suddenly came behind her back, surprisingly gentle this time as it helped her sit up from the ground. Another shot of pain burst through her as she tried to suppress a whimper. God, her body hurt. Mostly her arm that she was sure had gotten sprained in the impact with the table. Something dripped down onto her wrist. Had she cut herself on the way down?

Out of nowhere, a warm, solid body helped prop hers up, the crisp smell of amber and pine assaulted her nose as she took a deep breath in and tried to calm herself. She groaned. Her eyes were still adjusting to the light and she could briefly see the blue color of the restaurant chairs in front of her. 

“Miss? Are you alright?” 

The most pleasant male voice-- _ and British, too _ \-- asked softly into her ear. She could smell the stranger’s minty breath so clearly it was almost as if he was allowing her to inhale in front of him. She could tell he was helping her sit up, now realizing he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and his face in front of her as he waved a hand back and forth, helping her clear her vision. 

The man who had helped her was admittedly one of the most attractive men she had ever seen.

His worried blue eyes held hers as he continued to ask if she was okay, followed by a shock of perfectly kept red hair that contrasted lovely with his pale skin, skin a little lighter than hers. There was a faint smattering of trademark freckles on his skin that she could just now make out after her sight returned. He was very handsome.

Nova couldn’t help herself. She studied him a bit further, noticing that he was very well-dressed, especially for someone eating at such a middle-class cafe as Sandy’s. He wore a dark navy business suit, a black shirt underneath that was complimented with a stark-red tie that looked more expensive than her rent, completed with a gleaming silver tie pin and shiny leather shoes with red soles.  _ God, are those Louboutin???  _

It was then she noticed that he had a giant stain. Right on those perfect suit trousers of his. Those perfect, more-expensive-than-her-entire-salary trousers that  _ she  _ must have spilled something on. 

Nova grimaced. “I...I’m okay. Thank you for your help.” she said, her voice barely a croak as she held onto her throat. Dammit all. That hurt too. “I’m really sorry. Your leg…” she trailed off, not sure what to say. She was almost nervous he would snap at her and expect her to pay for his dry cleaning or something. 

The man gave her a small smile, something she could tell he didn’t do much as it looked a bit awkward on his lips. “Don’t worry about that.” he assured her, helping her slowly to her feet. She tried to ignore the pain in her arm and side, letting out a slight hiss through her clenched teeth. “That was quite the push. Looks like you’re going to need an ambulance along with the police as well.”

Oh. The man. Right.

Novara looked down at her arm to assess the damage. The ginger-haired stranger appeared to be right, she would definitely need an ambulance. If not for her head (she could have had a concussion, she wasn’t too sure) then definitely for her arm. There was a long gash going from her elbow ending middarm, almost down to her wrist. It was bleeding pretty badly and the sight of the blood made her feel a bit queasy. The blonde decided to look away.

After she had been pushed, two police officers appeared as if by magic and took the violent customer down and handcuffed his wrists tightly while sitting on his back to make sure he stopped his struggling. He screamed out profanities towards them and the girls, saying that ‘if he was going to jail today, it was going to be for murder’ and many other things Nova didn’t want to repeat. It was clear to everyone that the man was unstable and needed to be arrested. 

Sandy rushed over to her best friend, tears running down her face and ruining her carefully applied mascara as she carried a clean bus towel and pressed it on Novara’s wound. “I’m so sorry Nova,” she sniffled, wrapping an arm around the shorter woman’s waist and applying pressure to her injury. “I should have held my ground; you shouldn’t have protected me. If you hadn’t you wouldn’t be hurt right now.”

Novara just shook her head. She loved Sandy like her own sister. There was no way she was going to let some immature dickhead hurt her and if that meant taking hits and violence for her then she would do it every day. “You don’t need to apologize. I’m the one who poured hot coffee all over him.”

She swore she could hear an amused snort coming from the man beside her, and Sandy barked out a sad laugh. “I can’t believe you did that. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you do something so violent to someone before. But I’m thankful you did. That guy really was an asshole.” her eyes traveled over to the man standing next to them, watching both girls converse with an almost bored expression on his features. “Oh, excuse my language. We’re so sorry you had to witness that sir.”

Novara glanced over at the redhead, giving him a small smile as he shook his head to dismiss her worries. He really seemed unbothered by their conversation. “I don’t mind. Such an unpleasant man is getting what he deserves.” his accent surprised Sandy just like it had her. Good to see she wasn’t the only one. “I’m glad to see that despite your injuries you’re unharmed.” his eyes captured hers again. 

She did her best not to blush under his piercing gaze. Nova wasn’t sure why a man like him went out of his way to help her, much less look at her with--was that interest?

“You’re too kind. Please allow us to offer you a free meal today and the next time you come in for your troubles.” Sandy bowed her head, momentarily frowning when she saw the brown spot on his pants. “Oh, and you’ve got a coffee stain too! I can get you something to wipe--”

“Please, it’s no problem at all. I can simply have it washed out.” the gentleman rose his hand to stop her tirade. “Like I told this young woman here, I’m just glad the situation could be deescalated and no one else was hurt.”

“I promise this isn’t a normal day for the cafe. We’re not usually this...forward with difficult customers.” Novara couldn’t help but joke, nearly blushing in embarrassment at how lame it sounded.  _ Way to sound stupid in front of such a distinguished guy. You’re a class act, Nova. _

Fortunately he found it to be amusing and he smirked at her comment, putting his hands in his suit pockets. Even that movement looked elegant. “I’m sure that your forwardness was warranted this time.” he seemed to tease back lightly, and Novara didn’t miss the way that Sandy looked back and forth between them with a mischievous look in her brown eyes. 

His voice dropped a bit of an octave when he conversed with her. It made something in her belly flip. He was just way too attractive. He looked down at a shiny black watch before letting some air out of his nose. “Well ladies, it seems that I must be going. I do hope everything goes well for you and your restaurant. And please don’t forget to get that cut checked--” he stopped short to glance down at Novara’s name tag before looking back up into her hazel orbs “--Miss Novara.”

With a nod of his head and a small smile, the posh man turned on his heel and placed something from his pocket on the table with his empty breakfast plate beside him before heading out the automatic opening doors. 

The two girls stood surrounded by people, some eating and some preparing to leave, while watching the elegant man leave. Novara even more so. She hadn’t expected him to say her name with such... _ silk  _ in his voice. His accent wrapped around it so pleasantly, almost dare she say it...possessively.

It sent tingles straight down her spine and all the way to her toes.

“Hot. Damn.” Sandy whistled, jolting the blonde out of her stupor. “Was he a tall drink of sumin’-sumin’ or what?! And the way he said your  _ name…” _ Her friend gasped, gripping her arm and forgetting about the injury on it.

“Easy! It hurts like hell.” she reminded her with a small bite in her voice. And if she kept reminding her about that man, well...she probably wouldn’t forget about him. Ever.

“Sorry, sorry.” Sandy bit her lip, her gaze now focusing on the policemen that detained the guy that was messing with him. He was sat down in front of the restaurant, being questioned profusely. He shook his head every few seconds in denial at what they seemed to be asking him. “The ambulance should be here any minute now. You don’t think you’re going to bleed out or anything do you?”

Novara snorted. She was bleeding but not  _ that  _ badly. “I’ll be fine. It seems pretty shallow.” she replied, looking over to what the attractive man had left on the table. “Hey. Were you the one serving him today?”

“I was. He was supposed to be part of your section but he stopped me and asked for coffee so I thought I might as well serve him anyway. Why?” Sandy asked curiously, following Nova’s gaze to the table. She let her friend hold the towel to her own wound and went over to see what he had left. She picked up the object in her hand and her eyes widened.

“What is it?” Novara asked, a little worried at how her friend went quiet. 

Said friend turned around and brought over the object. “Look,” she said, her voice almost a whisper.

Novara’s brow rose in question as she looked to the girls palm. Her own eyes widened comically at what it was.

It was a giant wad of cash. Hundreds, to be precise. 

“Holy shit…” Nova gasped, her words quiet. She couldn’t believe her eyes when Sandy began pulling the bills apart. Hundred after hundred came apart out of the cash clip and it had yet to stop.

“Nova...There’s six-hundred dollars in here.”

Holy shit was right. Whoever that man was, he was  _ stacked.  _ And Novara bet that the amount of money he left was just pocket change to him.

“I think he knew that was one of your tables…” Sandy trailed off again, looking around quickly before taking the wad and shoving it in Novara’s apron secretively. Nova squeaked and glared at her friend. She couldn’t take the pressure off of her bleeding arm so she was out of luck trying to give the money back. 

“Sandy!” she scolded her.

“Don’t ‘Sandy’ me!” she laughed back, patting her unhurt arm lightly. “You deserve your tips more than any of us here, and he was clearly into you. I want you to take it all. Use it for your mom, or go treat yourself. I don’t care.” she waved a hand nonchalantly and smiled warmly.

Novara was overwhelmed.

She didn’t know whether to laugh or cry as she smiled back, giving her best friend’s cheek a light kiss. She was so undeserving of her. “Thank you. You’re amazing.” she complimented seriously. Sandy shook her head and winked. 

“Right back at ya, sister.” she looked around, relieved enough to see that the atmosphere was mostly back to normal. Besides explaining to the cooks and the police what happened previously, the bustle in the restaurant would remain the same. 

The sudden bright red light that caught the girl’s gaze distracted them. The ambulance had finally come and it was time for Novara to greet them. “That’s your cue.” the brunette said, patting Nova’s back and nodding her head to them. “Make sure they have you get checked for a concussion too, just in case. Otherwise I’ll worry. Oh, and take the next few days off too. You’re going to need to rest that arm a bit before coming back.”

Novara frowned. Regardless of the tip the mysterious stranger had left her, she still needed to work to stay on track with her expenses. 

Even so, it had been ages since she had taken a break off of work. And it wasn’t like she wouldn’t go to the club later anyway. Concussion or not, tonight was important. She couldn’t skip out on one of the chances for her to sing.

She nodded her head regardless. Not wanting to worry her friend, she gave her a grateful smile. “Alright. You sure you guys will be okay without me?”

Sandy only scoffed and pulled the blonde next to her in stride, taking her towards the front of the cafe. “We’ll be fine. Even if I have to close early I can still handle it here by myself. And Tucker should be here in a little bit to cover the other half of your shift anyway so you’re all good. Now go get better!” with one final nudge Nova was out the doors and making her way towards the parked ambulance.

She didn’t know what to think or why the handsome ginger that left the tip thought her worthy enough for something so extreme. She remembered the way he looked at her. In all her years of being alive she never had someone look at her like he did before. It made her feel a multitude of things.

Curiosity. Interest. Shyness. 

Even desire.

She wanted to know more about him. What he did for a living. What made him come to their little restaurant when clearly he could afford something of a higher scale.None of it made sense, at least not to Novara.

She told herself that she had to see him again. And even if she never did or was unsuccessful, she’d have to try.

Besides. He knew her name.

But she didn’t know his. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, just who is he?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another shock at work, and this time something that rattles her to her very core.

x(0)x

**  
  
**

It took a lot to explain what happened to the paramedics and give her statement to the cops during Novara’s final hours of work. 

She made sure she kept her distance from the angry customer that sat on the sidewalk not but ten feet from her, still managing to spit threats at everyone around him. He really was a wacko.

Fortunately the police didn’t need much of a statement from her with all of the witnesses, including the guy’s friends who surprisingly felt very guilty of the altercation that happened between all of them. They never had meant for it to go that far. Just some harmless teasing, they said. They were lucky to not be charged with sexual harassment or worse and thanked Novara and Sandy for their leniency.

As soon as they were able to the paramedics rushed Nova over and began to patch her up in the back of the ambulance. They also proceeded to check her eyes with a small flashlight, seeing if she had even a slight concussion. 

Thank god, she didn’t. That really would have put a damper on her entire day. 

The cut on her arm had stopped bleeding some from keeping the dish towel on it for so long but it unfortunately needed stitches, and one of the paramedics promised her she would make quick work of it. The older woman gave her a shot to numb her arm and started where the gash was the biggest. Novara could feel a lot of tugging, but no pain. She was glad for that. She most likely would have passed out if she watched  _ while  _ in pain. 

True to her word the paramedic finished stitching her arm clean and precise, finishing up by placing a soft gauze over the majority of the cut and wrapping her forearm in a bandage while reminding her to change it once a day for at least a week. It wouldn’t take long to heal thankfully.

After she was done she thanked the law enforcement for their time and did exactly what Sandy told her to do. She went home.

By the time she had gotten back time had flown (between giving her statement and getting medical treatment) and before she knew it, it was six in the evening. 

Novara thanked the gods above that she was feeling mostly alright and her arm hardly throbbed at all. That meant she could still go to the club and work tonight. Granted she would have to improvise with a different outfit that had little or no sleeves because of her bandages. She wasn’t too worried about that, though.

Her mind traveled back to the beautiful man from earlier that had dropped her the outrageous tip. She wished that he could know just how much that meant to her. Despite not getting his name she was still deeply interested (and a bit infatuated) in figuring out who he was. Men like him didn’t just drop out of the sky, so where had he come from? Who was he?

Scratch that. He kind of did drop out of the sky.

Nova sighed. 

Since it was only six o’ clock, the blonde still had quite a bit of time before she had to get to her second job. Two and a half hours to be precise. Her stomach had begun to rumble a bit from overseen hunger. She decided that she would make a quick dinner before getting ready.

The twenty-five year old rummaged around in the fridge, careful to not upset her arm as she pondered what she would make. There wasn’t much to eat in the fridge today, meaning she’d have to make a trip to the store at some point. Novara remembered her friend giving her the next few days off so that would have to be the time to do some much needed grocery shopping. 

And with Mister tall, red and handsomes' generous tip? She would finally be able to get some quality food for a change. 

She could feel her mouth water already. 

There was still some leftover chicken that she had grilled and cut up the night before so she pulled that out, along with some mayo and lettuce she found and set it on the counter next to each other. She managed to find some cheese to use as well so it hit her. She could make a yummy chicken sandwich. And the blonde even had some salad greens left that she could put some croutons in. Yummy. 

Throwing her chicken and fixings in a bun and dashing some lemon pepper dressing on her salad, Nova took the plate to the living room and took a seat on her old LazyBoy couch that her mother had given her and switched on the television. She relaxed even further when she saw that a Disney movie was already playing. Lady and the Tramp. She would never tire of anything Disney as long as she lived.

With that, she took a big bite out of her dinner. 

.

.

.

.

.

“Looking as beautiful as ever, Novara!”

The greeting she got most of the time from club Vision’s security had always made her smile and tonight was no exception.

Tomas was a part of a three-man crew that oversaw the safety and conservation of the club during her shifts. He complimented her and joked with her almost on a daily basis, but it was all with good intention. He treated her with kindness and respect underneath all of the play.

“And you look as handsome as ever, Tommy.” Nova chuckled, patting the older man’s shoulder as he opened the door to the club for her. His eyes traveled down to the bandage wrapped around her forearm and they widened in concern.

“Hey, hot stuff...what happened to your arm?” 

Novara paused, taking her arm away from his shoulder and looking down at it herself. “Oh, this thing?” she smiled and waved it back and forth for good measure. “Just a little cut I got working today. No biggee.”

Truthfully it had been a lot worse, but she wasn’t going to tell him that.

Tomas narrowed his dark eyes in suspicion but decided against questioning her and closed them in finality. “Alright. But take it easy tonight. I know you’re excited but–“

“–I’ll be careful. Don’t worry.” The blonde cut him off lightly, nodding her head to the line behind her. The club’s music pounded loudly on the inside, pumping her up for the night ahead. “Good luck to you too, tonight.”

She waved her hand and swept inside, briefly hearing the response of his ‘see you later’ as she greeted a few of her coworkers and weaved through the already large crowd to the small women’s employee locker room.

Once inside, Novara stopped in front of one of the mirrors and took in her altered appearance for the night. She had tried to go all out especially since tonight was an important night for her. Her recently washed blonde tresses had been loosely curled and left down to tumble in waves to her waist, some fringe pulled out over her smoke-rimmed eyes. The outfit she had picked out was comfortable enough to where she wouldn’t have to irritate her arm—a red sweetheart neck-lined top tucked into black high-waisted jeans. She had found an old black belt that her father had gifted her for Christmas and attached a golden bird belt buckle to it to cinch around her waist. Her shoes were more on the simple side, black wedges that were nice enough to work in.

In all, she thought she did a pretty good job.

Novara did a quick touch up to her lip gloss, lightly smacking her lips together to even the layer out before smiling at herself. Tonight was going to be amazing. She knew it would be.

Throwing her purse into her locker and heading out into the bar area, the blonde saw that it was even more packed than when she had arrived. Her coworkers were already bustling back and forth delivering drinks and food to half-drunk patrons. The caramel-skinned man behind the bar gave her a sharp whistle at her appearance, one she could hardly hear over the music beating drums in her ears. 

“Hey, sweetheart. I would ask if you’re all ready for your performance but it doesn’t look like I have to with how you got yourself lookin’.” He grinned at her with shining ivory while paying little attention to the martini he shook in the mixer and poured with ease. 

“Poe.” she greeted back kindly. Of course Novara wished that she was immune to her friend’s charms, but like lots of women before her she felt her cheeks heat up the slightest bit. He was an attractive man after all. “You think so? I didn’t try too hard?”

Poe just shook his head with that heartbreaker smile still on his face, his brown curls brushing over his forehead lightly with the movement. “Would I lie to you?” he asked while placing a hand over his heart in mock-hurt. “I mean, you look good all the time but tonight...I can tell you’re dressed to impress.” The bartender’s eyes traveled to her arm in a move that mirrored Tomas’ before. “Yikes. How long has that been there?”

Novara groaned mentally. She hoped not everyone she talked to tonight would ask about her arm. People got injured at work all of the time, it wasn’t an anomaly. She leaned over the bar so she didn’t have to yell the words too much to him, minding the space she had between customers. “Just a little scratch that I got at Sandy’s earlier. Wanted to make sure it was clean and covered since I would be coming into contact with a lot of sweaty, drunk bystanders.” The younger of the two chuckled. 

“Quite right about that. Taking precaution definitely helps.” Poe turned his head and worked his magic with two female patrons, nodding his head when they ordered and flirted with him at the same time. Of course he was used to it. Nova watched him place two shot glasses in front of them, filling them to the brim with straight vodka and allowing them to take their shots.

Novara reaches behind the counter, grabbing a notepad and a pen that slotted near the electronic cash register. “Yep. All misplaced concern aside though,” she stuck her tongue out when Poe rolled his eyes at her. “I’ve got about half-an-hour before it’s my turn on the stage so why don’t I go take some drink orders for you and keep you busy, hmm?”

“Sounds like a plan. Boss man hired a new experienced bartender to assist me during the week so I shouldn’t be too swamped. He should be here in just a little bit to cover the load you’ll be taking.”

“Sounds like a plan.” the blonde echoed and gave her friend a thumbs up before heading towards her first table. She made quick work of them and got into her normal routine to pass the time.

Most of the patrons she had come into contact with were actually quite pleasant. Of course you had your occasional disrespectful customer (just like at Sandy’s, though not as extreme as the man she had met today) but this was expected working at a club. Catcalls and beckoning usually went from one ear out the other and she stayed in the zone of serving drink orders. One man had even gone as far as to grab a pierce of her hair and tug on it. It wouldn’t have gone farther than that, though. Not unless they wanted to be thrown out rather roughly by Tomas.

And that was never pretty.

Nova silently thanked the Hispanic man in her mind. He always took good care of employees and clubgoers alike and made sure everyone was safe. A good man.

Between running a scotch or two to tables filled with people, a coworker of hers stopped her as she was taking back an order sheet for Poe. The younger girl had startled her just a bit by gripping her arm mid-dash. Novara tripped over her shoe a bit, holding in a yelp as she was sure she was going to stumble. Luckily the girl had grabbed her strong enough to keep her from going over. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to stop you so suddenly like that!” she apologized, making sure the blonde was upright and steady before letting go. Novara gripped her notes tighter in her hand, thankful they weren’t lost in the collision. It would do her no good to have to go back and get all of the orders again. 

She fixed the strap of her top so it didn’t slide down further, giving the girl a forgiving smile with a shake of her head. “It’s all right, happens from time to time especially since it’s so crowded here.” she noticed that the girl (who’s name she sadly couldn’t remember) was carrying an order sheet of her own. “Got something for Poe as well? I could take it to him if you like?”

The girl looked down at the paper in her hands before gasping. “N-No, actually it’s for you. You’re Novara right? My name’s Maggie. Tonight’s my second night working here.”

_ Another one huh?  _ Her boss must have done a mass hiring this week. It was needed anyway considering the club was prospering this much. “Nice to meet you. And yes, I’m Novara. You can just call me Nova though. Everyone does.” she shook Maggie’s hand in greeting, her eyes traveling down to the other girl’s hand once more. “I’m assuming that is an upper level order? Did Axel tell you what I looked like so you’d have a better idea of who you were looking for?”

She was sure that was the case. Axel Logan may have been her boss but he was seventy-percent asshole and thirty-percent wealthy man-child. As far as she knew about him he inherited most of his money from family and went on a shopping spree to buy any building he saw fit as a club, just like Vision. She never wanted to hate on another person’s success, and Axel wasn’t a bad businessman by any means...but his entitlement was always stifling. 

_ Still an asshole in my humble opinion. _

And he always seemed to flock towards her more than anyone else. Which would have been fine, had he kept his perverse thoughts to himself. He always seemed to think that he owned his employees, that they were expendable and that he could always find better. No matter how hard people worked under him, someone always got the boot for the smallest things. Nova really didn’t want to be a kissass, especially to a man like that. But she loved this job and the people here. It was just as important as Sandy’s was. 

So if she had to take a couple of verbal beatings from her employer, then so be it.

Maggie nodded her head to confirm Novara’s suspicions. “Um, yeah. He told me that you were a good server that always took care of the more important guests. So--” she handed her the slip with a few drink orders on it. “If you need any help...I mean, I’m new and still learning so I would love to spot you if that’s okay? I totally understand if you’re too busy.” 

Nova couldn’t help but grin. This girl reminded her of her little sister in so many ways. Wanting to be strong and independent but still looking for guidance when it really mattered.

She decided instantly that she liked her. 

“I’m not sure how much longer I’ll be doing this for but you’re welcome to help me take drinks back and forth and watch how I take orders?” the older girl accepted the offered paper. “I’m supposed to be going on stage pretty soon here.”

Maggie gave her a surprised look. “Oh really? I look forward to seeing you up there, then.” she smiled kindly. “And thank you so much! I promise I’ll owe you one.” 

Nova returned her smile and looked down at the paper in her hands, beckoning the young girl to follow behind her while she made her way back to Poe. Upper level orders either meant someone incredibly important was visiting, or someone of a high-class nature. That was their version of VIP. For some reason Axel always wanted her dealing with the special orders instead of anyone else. Not that she was complaining, she normally received pretty good tips from the patrons in that area.

She was almost shocked when she saw the orders on the sheet. Two glasses of whiskey on the rocks. 

Only this was from their most expensive Pappy Van bottle. 

Whoever had been up there this time must have been  _ extremely  _ important.

Or extremely wealthy. Or both. 

The two girls weaved through the crowds, excusing themselves lightly in the company of patrons sitting at the bar while Novara put the two order sheets down on the counter. She shouted to get Poe’s attention. “Hey Dameron, can you get me this order first? It’s for the upper level. From the Pappy bottle.” 

Poe’s eyebrows shot up, setting an already clean glass on the counter before taking the sheet in front of him and looking at it to see for himself. He whistled. “Some big shots here today, huh? I’ll get right on that for you.” he assured her, giving the girls a wink before reaching under where she knew one of the locked mini fridge’s sat. He unlocked it before taking out the three-thousand dollar bottle and grabbing another glass, filling both of them halfway with ice before pouring a generous amount in them. “I’m assuming the boss asked for you again?”

Nova sighed. It was so obvious that even her coworkers were starting to notice. She only nodded. “He did. Though I’m sure part of it was because he was introducing Maggie here to me. Have you guys met?”

“Yes, actually. We met yesterday.” said girl confirmed, greeting Poe with a bashful smile. “Good evening.”

“Evening, gorgeous.” Poe returned with an unashamed wink that made the girl instantly blush bright red. Nova couldn’t help but laugh. He was such a flirt that it was almost painful to watch. The blonde reached over, smacking his arm lightly and he barked out a playful laugh. “Alright, alright. Here’s your liquid gold. May the good lord watch over you while delivering the merchandise.” he slid the two glasses filled with aged whiskey over to her.

She placed them on one of the silver trays she normally used carting them, admiring the diamond-like ice cubes before thanking him and turning to her new charge. “There are three easy martini orders on there that belong to a small table around the corner from the dance floor. If you give me just a second I can run these up and come back to help you with them after Poe makes them?” she offered. It shouldn’t take her too long. Not unless her boss ordered her to sit there and converse with them, which was rare. 

Another reason why she didn’t like him too much. Always putting her on the spot with people that intimidated her. 

Thankfully Maggie didn’t take that as a sign of ditching her and she accepted the fact. “I wouldn’t mind. It’s more learning the drinks and abbreviations I have to learn anyway.”

“Perfect. I’ll be right back.” she patted the girls shoulder with her injured arm, making sure to distribute the weight of the drinks on the other as she followed the trail back to where the upper level sectioning was. She was careful moving up the steps to ensure that she didn’t trip and send her overly expensive drinks flying. 

Once reaching the top of the stairs, she was met with another bouncer who stood next to a red rope that closed off more quiet, intimate areas reserved for the patrons who bought them out. A typical VIP setting. She quickly thanked him when he opened the section for her, allowing her in and letting her scan over her surroundings. This area was much more grandeur than downstairs. Sure, Vision was more luxurious than other clubs like it with it’s royal blues and purples that coincided with black and chrome furnishings; but none of it compared to the place beyond the stairs.

The upper level was more than gorgeous, the theme carrying from downstairs and plush modernized furniture that was fit for royalty and crystallized lighting that sparkles light miniature fairy lights. The music carried just enough for it not to be overpowering and yet there was still a grand lookout over the dance floor and bar below. Patrons that rented out the area were allowed to order from a personal chef that only worked upstairs and that was just one of the few additions her boss had managed to install. 

It was incredible.

Focusing on the area in front of her Novara sought out the figure of her employer and another man who sat across the marble table from him, Axel’s youthful features lighting up when he saw her approaching. “Ah, there’s my girl!” He stood from his seat, clapping his hands together in what she guessed was mocking. “Have our drinks, do you?”

“Good evening sir. And you would be correct.” Nova replied politely, though inwardly she was cringing.  _ His girl? Please.  _ “Two glasses of our finest whiskey at your request.”

“Excellent. I know I can always count on you.” Axel practically gushed his compliment at her, which was almost sickening. It was obvious he was trying too hard. He reached out his hands for the tray of drinks but she lifted a hand to stop him, setting them down on the table for their leisure. “Ah, thank you my dear. I know you’re busy tonight. Before you go, I’d like to introduce you to a possible business partner of mine.” He waved a hand in the direction of his opposite, who stood at the attention. “Mr. Ren has been incredibly generous with his donations to renovate parts of the club.”

Novara caught a whiff of something that was pleasantly alluring, turning her body to formally greet the man in question. She was immediately floored that he was closer to her than she had originally thought. That wasn’t the only thing.

_ Jesus, how many good-looking men am I going to meet today?! _

Embarrassingly enough ‘Mr. Ren’ seemed to study her just as much as she was doing to him, and it made little shivers go up and down her spine when her eyes connected with enticingly dark orbs that took her breath away with their intensity. She couldn’t tell if they were deep pools of chocolate or obsidian–they just  _ were _ . She realized that he was young; maybe even younger than her boss, with soft black hair that looked almost like raven feathers that graced an aristocratic face with a strong Roman nose and full, luscious lips that she was instantly jealous of. 

The most catching feature of his, however…

A scar that spoke volumes had been etched into ivory skin littered with little moles, reaching from the right bridge of his nose and disappearing down his neck into a crisp white collar that made her bite the side of her cheek. He was just as well dressed as any important man, though Nova could tell his preferred wardrobe was black by the fitted suit and perfect, shiny oxfords. She spotted only a hint of silver on his wrist. The trademark expensive watch. 

God, he was beautiful. And she meant that in every way. 

The expression on his face was blank for the most part, polite indifference coming over his features when she was introduced. The look in his eyes stayed, however. A sharp, predatory flash that had her melting on the inside. Even though he continued to look at her as if she was a gazelle and he was a lion he still nodded his head to her, clasping his hands behind his back. 

Novara hoped she hadn’t stared for too long at him. That would have been awkward for the both of them. She shook herself out of her reverie and decided to speak on both of their behalf. “I-It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.” She cursed herself for stuttering and hoped he hadn’t heard that part. The last thing she needed was for him to know she felt the slightest bit insecure under his gaze. 

“Likewise.” 

It was if that simple word sent the air rushing back into her lungs that she didn’t know was being kept from her. She was afraid to admit that this dark, brooding man already had an influence over her that made her just want to…

_ Submit. _

Obviously he could tell by watching her that he did, because she caught the slightest hint of a smirk daring the corner of his mouth. 

She hoped that the low lighting washed out the blush she was sure she had on her cheeks.

Nova was hardly aware that she took a small step backward, away from the man she had secretly been admiring and her employer when his grating voice made her jump the slightest bit. “Novara here is one of my favorite girls. She’s such a doll. And super talented too. Actually–“ he stopped suddenly, picking up both drinks and handing one to the dark-haired man. ‘Mr. Ren’ accepted it with casual grace, his eyes not leaving her much to her embarrassment. “–she will be showcasing those talents tonight for us, won’t you love?”

_ Way to make me feel like a circus act.  _ She clasped her hands in front of her modestly, graciously accepting the praise with a small smile and a bow of her head. “Yes sir. In just a little bit, actually.”   
  


_ Dontlookdontlookdontlookdont-- _

“Oh?” 

Shit. He was still watching her.

“I look forward to seeing your performance, then.” the man answered smoothly, watching her with those  _ deepdeep  _ eyes as he took a sip of his liquor and those  _ painfully  _ perfect lips of his wrapping the rim like a lover’s embrace--

Shitshitshit. She was in deep trouble.  _ Down girl.  _ She was screaming on the inside. First the redheaded stranger and now him? Why did she always crush over men like this? Men so far out of her league that they wouldn’t even bat an eye in her direction. Ever. 

Even though he seemed to be doing more than just batting at her. No. He was visionally  _ devouring  _ her like she was sure he did with those first-class meals he probably ate on the daily.

And then they were both sitting down and she was still standing there, hearing his words echo through her mind multiple times before she could realize her name was being called by two people in different directions. “And Novara? Sing something upbeat won’t you? I’d rather not hear any boos or see you get forced off stage because you failed to do as the people want.” Axel simpered, his words painstakingly cruel as he knocked back his own glass of overly-expensive whiskey and shooed her off with a hand. 

It had been that way with everybody working under him. But out of everyone that she knew, he was the worst to her. Treated her like a doll in a display case for everyone to see, and yet unnecessarily rude and uncouth; and he always humiliated her in some way or another even when she did a phenomenal job on stage. 

It was really starting to eat at her. 

She briefly noticed the larger man (really, he was much larger than both her and her boss) lose his smirk, replacing it with something akin to a distasteful frown that pulled his scar down his cheek and made it look harsher. Obviously he felt similar to what she was feeling with Axel’s poking of her ability to perform. He carefully hid that frown behind his glass as he took another sip. 

Instead of glaring at her boss and giving him the tongue-lashing he deserved, the blonde faked another smile that she hoped didn’t look more like a grimace and nodded her head to them. “Of course. I won’t let you down.” was all she said before daring one more glance in the adonis’ direction and turning on her heel before anything else could be said, intentionally leaving the tray to Axel’s devices (her way of being somewhat rebellious) and making her leave with haste back down to the lower level. 

It was easy to forget the words of her employer. It wasn’t easy to forget the look in his acquaintance’s eyes when he studied her. And the way that the corners of his lips moved up for just a second had liquid heat pooling in her stomach and for the second time today, she felt unsure desire. 

For the rest of the time before her turn she had met back with Maggie to help her, as promised, and Novara felt a small sense of relief that she went back down and was no longer being treated like a class pet or shiny trophy. It was bad enough that Axel talked down to her, but it would be much worse if her insecurity showed and she ended up losing her job because her performance wasn’t up to standard. 

After some time Nova was finally stopped mid-catering, being told by a stagehand that they were going to be ready for her in five minutes and she was to have her choices of songs ready by that time. She thanked the man for letting her know and handed off the order sheets she collected to her younger counterpart. “That’s my que. Anything else you need to know or see before I head off?”

Fortunately Maggie was a fast learner and she caught onto her teachings fairly well without any disruption. The shorter girl gave her a thumbs up in reassurance. “I’ve compartmentalized everything and I can honestly say that you’re a good teacher so I’ll be just fine. Go have fun!” she nudged her side with a huge grin, clearly excited to see what Novara could do. It gave her just a bit more confidence for her time up there. 

“I will, thanks. I hope you enjoy it as much as I will.” she nudged the girl’s hip back playfully, taking a deep breath and saying her goodbyes before she moved with barely-contained excitement to the stage. It seemed that the band that played over the course of the night had just begun to tune up their instruments and prepare to play, obviously waiting for her to come up and open the night with live music. The DJ usually combined his tracks with the band instrumentalizing behind it so it always gave Vision an atmosphere of wonder and culture most people loved.

Novara tucked a strand of hair that fell into her face behind her studded ear. Normally when she sang she stuck to pop or soft-pop based songs, but Axel had said he wanted upbeat. It wouldn’t be too hard to sing something in that area. However…

He never said anything about sad songs. 

She had a few in mind. But she was sure that she could get away with singing something sadly upbeat. Nova was sure that most people knew her choice of songs and that they would enjoy them nonetheless. They were popular, newer songs that were incredibly catchy. 

The blonde crossed her arms over her chest and furrowed her brows in thought.  _ Bitter love. Sad but up-tempo with a lot of difficult trills. That should be a good first.  _ Her ruby lips widened with her smile. And the band had taken out the piano tonight as well. She could use that as her main instrument. It would carry well with her voice, especially over those pesky tapes they usually played to add emphasis. 

Coincidentally, they had finally dimmed the spotlights enough to where she could head out onto the stage and not be seen and all she would have to do is move the piano a little more into view before she started. Novara traded a few words with some of the people working and had them do just that, giving her an earpiece so she could hear herself and one talking into his headset for the DJ to turn on the piano microphone. That had given her enough time to thank him, telling him her song choices and making sure he relayed that to everyone else before tiptoeing to the seat of the instrument. 

Nerves tickled up and down her arms as she situated herself with the familiar chords, making sure she didn’t hit any of them and make a loud noise. Novara had rehearsed plenty for this moment on her little keyboard at home; but the real deal felt almost electrifying. 

She barely heard the announcement of her name and of the presentation of people playing after her before the lights went up and skimmed the side of her face, capturing her profile on stage. Of course the blonde didn’t look much towards the crowd–she didn’t have stage fright persay, but didn’t want to push it at the same time. Not with so many of her friends and coworkers watching. 

Not with  _ him  _ watching. 

So instead, she qued the band and let her fingers flow for her.

There was always something so magical about being on stage. The atmosphere captured not only Novara, but the crowd as well and immersed them in the same world she would be in when singing. 

The song started slow and melodious when she pressed down on the keys, hearing the guitar and pre-recorded track lead her through the beginning of it that guided the viewers through gentle heartbreak. It was something new that the crowd wasn’t used to hearing, but it enraptured them nonetheless. Definitely better than some of the crap they usually played.

Novara approached her chorus with practiced ease, rising when the time called for it and coming back down to soothe her voice over. This song was a difficult one; but she knew it like the back of her hand and was determined to beat the challenge presented to her. Meanwhile her eyes flitted over to the side, seeing some of the faces in the crowd watch back at her in unashamed awe, some of them dancing and swaying to the beat when it elevated. Out of the corner of her eye she could even see Poe pausing his work to catch a glimpse of her, a grin on his face so wide that it stretched from ear-to-ear. That made her smile the slightest bit as she sang.

She shouldn’t have been smiling, really. The song was supposed to be of a sadder variety. 

Her little smile faded the slightest bit when she noticed that the front side of the piano was facing the upper level.

And leaning right over that glass balcony, with hands folded over themselves resting on the railing, was none other than Mr. Broodingly-handsome himself. 

He was doing it again. Giving her that look that she wasn’t familiar with. Except for one.

Hunger.

Well, he was a bit too far away to truly tell; she decided that it was a trick of the eye. She had just been able to glance between the piano and him to keep herself concentrated. But her nerves began to act up again and that was exactly what she was afraid of. 

_ “Feel it burnin’ my veins _

_ Lovin’ you through the pain,” _

Nova’s voice cracked the slightest bit at the end of that specific line. She tried not to show how much it affected her, but it was clear at least to her that she didn’t handle his gaze very well. One of her fingers stumbled onto the wrong key and she mentally screamed at herself, quickly correcting it and squinting her eyes down at the chords. 

Pausing through her lines and taking breaths in between was the only thing that helped her regain her composure.  _ This is my stage for now. My moment. I can do this. _

The blonde’s inner pep talk had helped the slightest bit and she was glad for it when she began to feel calmer, the water in her eyes evaporating like they weren’t there in the first place. It was going to be okay. 

Out of anything she wanted to impress everyone. Impress them and prove to them that this was where she belonged, where she thrived the most and that she would do anything to keep it that way. She had been through this scenario a multitude of times. Being used to feeling a fracture of anxiety when she performed that melted away when she really got into the song. This was just another one of those times. 

Her voice carried through the area and rang through her ears with the high trills towards the end of the song, hazel-blue eyes closing in rapture as she felt her emotions bleeding through the lyrics. It made her feel a sense of sadness and heartbreak just like the song entailed and she hoped she managed to make some of the onlookers feel the same way.

With all those eyes watching her and guiding her through to the end of the song, she harmonized the final note of the song and reopened her eyes to watch her own fingers end the rest of it on the piano. Novara’s pesky lock of hair came out from behind her ear and blocked her vision for a second time, shielding her view as she bowed her head as the song came to a complete stop.

There was silence after that.

But then loud cheers and applause teased her ears and only rose in volume after a few beats of her. Probably some of the loudest she had ever received. Mostly everyone in the club had watched her, heard her song. 

Nova’s eyes were wide with astonishment as they scanned the room. She caught the fist pump of a tan hand jumping up and down in the back of the room and another smile graced her lips when she realized it was Maggie, who stopped in the middle of carting drinks to hear her too.

But wait, that man; did he--?

Oh yes, he did.

And the expression that she had seen with her view from the stage was ultra satisfying in her opinion. He looked just as impressed as the rest of the crowd, his full lips showing that smirk that her eyes greedily ate up. Not only did he look like he enjoyed her performance, he looked like he wanted to see more. Hear more. If the flash of interest she had caught had meant any indication. 

As fast as he had got there he pulled away from the balcony, ending their unofficial staring contest and turning his back to head back the way he came. Probably back to the plush leather couches where his too expensive liquor awaited him.

She should’ve known better.

A man like him was once again  _ way  _ out of her league. Way too important to care about her music. His purpose there was paramount and he couldn’t have had time in his day to actually consider her talents. If she could even call them that. 

_ Ren. _

That’s right. Novara would dub him Ren. Considering all she was able to get from him was a last name, and he hadn’t even been the one to tell her. Her boss had.

The self-doubt began to cloud up. Maybe she wasn’t pretty enough to look at? The blonde knew that there were a lot of people in the world that were just as musically inclined as she was, if not more so, and even if they showcased that talent some of them would be turned away because of their appearance. The music industry was unfair that way.

_ He could get anyone he wants. Maybe he already does. Some supermodel of some sort or star actress with prettier, feminine features.  _

Nova didn’t think she was ugly by any means. Sure she was curvier than most women her age. Her breasts were a modest C-cup and she never paid too much attention to the size of her rear. As long as she could fit into her pants then of course she wouldn’t worry. Her face wasn’t too bad either. Not many people shared the hazel-blue orbs that she had, but the ash-blonde hair she was born with was pretty common as were the smattering of freckles she tried to cover on some occasions with foundation. That had made her feel a bit plain compared to other women. 

The truth was, she was no one special.

And she had come to understand that the moment Ren had vanished from sight. 

Novara broke out of her stupor and turned to face the crowd with a sheepish smile, luckily not spacing out for too long as the applause was still audible. She stood from her seat and grabbed the microphone off the stand next to her, trying to forget that she had  _ messed up  _ and  _ daydreamed  _ and--

“Thank you all so much. I--”

Her microphone shut off mid-speech.

Something akin to fear began to tickle her senses and she stood on the stage in an awkward stance, looking down at the microphone and tapping it with her other hand gently. The red light that usually emitted from the bottom of it had indeed been turned off. But for what reason?

Nova took it away from her mouth and gave a nervous laugh, raising her hands and shrugging them when murmurs of confusion mixed with drunken yells of ‘encore’ rang throughout the dance floor. 

And to make matters worse, her spotlight had shut off shortly after.

Before she could turn around and demand for a fix of the technical difficulties (she still had two more songs to go, dammit) one of the stage workers rushed out and took stance under the only lit stage light. “Everyone give it up for one of our own, Novara Scott! We hope you enjoyed it just as much as we did!” he cried cheerfully over the microphone and the uproar of applause began again, still with the occasional ‘encore’ thrown in there that made her feel semblances of dread. “We’ve got some more entertainment coming your way--”

What was happening? Why was she being stopped? 

A sudden small voice whisper-yelled to her from the side of the stage and her head whipped in the direction of it, clasping the dead microphone in her hand tightly. A female stage worker waved towards her, motioning for her to come down with haste while they apparently switched music tracks. Or added someone other than her up there. 

Barely contained waves of disappointment and anger flooded throughout her body as she stepped down next to the girl and flung an arm out towards the stage. “Why am I being stopped? I still have two more songs tonight!” she spat quietly, all of the emotions she had bottled up throughout the day coming back to her as she glared at the other woman. She didn’t want to be rude, but the way they stopped her follow-up  _ and _ turned her microphone off was seriously uncalled for. 

The stage worker bit her lip, obviously ashamed at the actions of her and the other help. “We were preparing for your other songs, honest we were. But,” she stopped and gave her a pitiful look, one that she was vaguely aware of. That couldn’t have been good. 

“But?” she asked in reply, trying not to be impatient since the woman was just doing her job. But Novara had to know. Especially now that she knew her microphone had intentionally been turned off and she was taken off stage for no reason. 

A rock dropped itself to the bottom of her stomach when she heard why. 

“Mr. Logan demanded that you be taken off stage and he is requesting your return to the upper level right away.”

And it only continued to sink.

x(0)x **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly I'm a hopeless romantic with infinite tastes in music. 
> 
> Song is 'Bitter Love' by Pia Mia. I strongly encourage you guys to go ahead and take a listen. 
> 
> Looks like our girl is having some difficulties ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our girl is in T R O U B L E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has viewed and left kudos! Y’all make me sooo happy ❤️

x(0)x

  
  


Novara couldn’t remember the last time she felt so upset and mortified.

Her feet turned to lead with each step to the upper level that she took, mind racing with mixed thoughts and emotions that plagued her after her dud of a performance. 

What had she done to have her time cut short like that? 

She was on schedule. The song didn’t suck, at least to her knowledge and was noticeable by the praise from the crowd. Sure, she had missed a note for a split second but even the most prestigious artists slipped up from time to time. She was still an amateur.

She hadn’t disobeyed him. Yes the song held melancholy, but it was still upbeat in tune. People enjoyed it. Poe and Maggie enjoyed it.

And Ren? He  _ seemed  _ to enjoy it just a little, too.

What else could it have been? 

Her heart felt heavy in her chest as she reached the top of the stairs, nodding once again to the bouncer as he opened the rope for her and allowed her through. The area that was once occupied by Ren and Axel only held her boss this time, the blonde assuming the obsidian-eyed man took his leave already when his business was done. 

Axel’s expression was blank as she approached. It made her feel a sense of dread in her stomach that she was hardly used to feeling. She had performed before and he had been enamored by it. She worked hard. What had she done wrong this time?

Novara came to a stop in front of the grey leathered couch he sat on and worried her lip between her teeth. She didn’t think she could sit down for this even if she tried. “You called for me, sir?” She asked carefully, desperately trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. It would have done no good to show him how bothered she was. 

The man only tilted his head at her, resting his clasped hands over a knee crossed on the other. A few beats passed before he sat up straighter in his seat, voice holding what she assumed was mockery. “How do you think your performance went, Miss Scott?” he asked, silver eyes baring into her own with sharp intent. 

Nova clenched her fists behind her back. He had hardly used her last name before. Only when he was severely displeased with his staff that he would label them in such a manner. She hadn’t the slightest idea why he felt it was necessary. 

“I…” she paused, feeling the start of confusion wash over her before answering. “I thought it went rather well. Was it not to your liking, Mr. Logan?” 

Truthfully she had wanted to be outright with him and tell him how much of a prick he was for cutting her short. The consequences would have been major, however, so she kept those thoughts to herself. 

Her boss gave a slight scoff and and lifted a hand. “Of course it was, my dear. But was it an amazing show? No.” He stated bluntly, giving her an annoyed frown that pulled the lines of his face down. “I had expected much more from you. Not to mention you went against my orders and chose an incredibly depressing song that I have never heard of before.” He cleared his throat and stood with his hands behind his back. 

Novara tensed.  _ That  _ was why he stopped her early?

“I have reason to believe you intentionally disobeyed me. And I can’t have an associate who is disobedient. Especially with our current growth and the opportunities arising with new business deals. I have big plans for this club. Hence the name ‘Vision’,” he slowly walked to the railing to the side of them, placing his hands on the chrome bar and waving one outward, as if showing off a grand view. “I have a vision for this place, for all of my clubs. I intend to be  _ so much bigger  _ than what people think. And I need people who have the same mindset. I need complete and utter obedience.” He sighed and turned his head to look at her once more, standing perfectly still with an unsure frown on her face. “Tonight proved to me that you cannot give me that.”

She wanted to scream.

_ No, no. Please no. _

She couldn’t contain herself. 

“B-But everyone seemed to really like the song! And it was upbeat like you asked!” The blonde protested, her eyes filling with rogue tears. No. She couldn’t cry. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of it. 

“Upbeat, yes. But  _ such  _ a mood killer.” He snorted coldly. Axel turned back around to face her. Leaning against the fiberglass like he was some sort of god.  _ He wasn’t.  _ “Could you imagine if someone older, more prestigious than I or Mr. Ren had heard it? I would lose any deals made with them in a heartbeat should they find my music anything else then appropriate. This club is filled with the younger generation now, but eventually it will not be. It will be the epitome of luxury.” He gave her what was supposed to look like a sad smile, but she knew it wasn’t real. “Which is why I hate to do this to you, Novara dear. You were one of my favorites.”

_ Oh no. _

The blonde ducked her head and crossed her arms over herself. Wishing she could just sink into a dark hole and cover it over with dirt. Water seeped down her cheeks and splashed to the granite floor. 

“Your last check with us will be on my desk tomorrow morning. You can come retrieve it whenever you wish.” He sighed benignly and shook his head in disappointment. It was misplaced. “I really did like you. You had  _ such  _ potential.” 

With a harsh pat on her shoulder and a straightening of his coat, he turned around and picked up his half-drunk glass of whiskey and made his way to the area of what she remembered where his office was. Taking away the only dream she had left with him.

Nova just stood there. Trying to decipher Axel’s words into actual sentences. 

All she could hear in her head was ‘ _ you had such potential’  _ and it continued to crush her each time it rang throughout the recesses of her mind.

_ Pain. Sorrow. Frustration and anger _ . Another tear fell down the rosy part of her cheek.

How could it have come to this? 

She had never expected him to react in such a way to her performance. Never had it crossed her mind that she was disobeying him. Finding a loophole? Sure. But not outright flouting him as he claimed. 

The blonde turned around slowly, keeping her head bowed and clasping one hand tightly to the other. She didn’t trust herself not to grab something and throw it in her fit of emotions.

She instead walked back down to the lower level. Not playing the friendly bouncer any attention when he lifted the rope this time. Weaving around people and workers without so much a glance in their direction. Even heard Poe calling out her name over the music, failing to mask the worry in his tone. She couldn’t look at him, either.

Novara just wanted to go home at that point.

Not risking any eye contact with anybody in fear of them seeing her face, she dragged herself back into the women’s locker room and retrieved her belongings from the metal cage her clothes and purse had called a second home for almost three years. 

A pang shot through her heart. Almost three years without any fault. And today she had screwed up and lost everything. 

Her hand shut the locker with more force than she intended.  _ No.  _ She wouldn’t blame herself for this. It wasn’t her fault her boss was such a good-for-nothing, smarmy prick. 

Oh, right. Ex-boss.

Nova leaned her head against the locker and prevented herself from slamming it there. Even so, she was still so angry at herself. Angry at herself for letting him influence her for so long. Angry for allowing herself to be treated like shit for almost  _ three years. _

Angry at herself for letting any man belittle her. Everything that could have gone wrong, had gone wrong at both of her jobs. 

She only had to lose one of them to see just how wrong it was. 

“Novara?”

The blonde jumped a little at the sound of a small voice, turning her head slightly from the cool metal to see Maggie standing next to her. Her hand was outreached, as if she wanted to tug on her shirt to gain her attention. She stopped short instead, furrowing her brow at the sight in front of her. “What happened? Why are you getting your things? Are you leaving?” Her eyes widened a fraction with each question. 

Nova sighed. The girl was so innocent it seemed like. It made her worry just a bit. She didn’t want her to be taken advantage of like she was by Axel. She was too sweet and didn’t deserve that. 

“I got fired.” she stated flatly. No emotion in her words. She said it with a straight face that made the younger girl reel back in alarm.

“ _ What?!”  _ Maggie’s voice cracked in disbelief. It made the blonde take her head away from the locker once more and sucking it down to look at her shoes. She feared she wouldn’t be able to sit there through another barrage of questions without breaking down. “But you didn’t do anything—“

“Please don’t worry about me.” Novara replied softly. She placed a hand on the taller girl’s shoulder and squeezed it gently to reassure her. “And if you could tell Poe goodbye for me I’d be grateful.” her cherry lips rose in a defeated smile. There was nothing more for her to say. Nothing that wouldn’t cause her more distress. 

Maggie sputtered helplessly as the blonde stepped around her, scurrying for the door and ignoring the girl’s pleas for her to wait. 

She was suffocating the longer she stayed there. 

Weaving through the rest of the crowd and towards the exit, Nova clutched her bag tightly on one shoulder and turned her head slightly to look back at Vision.

The atmosphere was electric. Everyone was drinking, laughing, socializing and dancing to whatever song played through the expensive speakers. It was sad to think that eventually this place would be anything like that.

Sad to think it couldn’t have been something more than a conceited man’s dream.

She turned back and saw Tomas looking at her with what looked to be guilt and bewilderment. The blonde shook her head. There was no need for him to say anything. He had seen enough people get laid off in his time there that he knew the looks on their faces when they left. 

This one had stung more than those times, though.

He tapped her cheek as she passed him. “I have a feeling this won’t be the last time I’m seeing you.” He smiles sadly. “Chin up.”

She could only nod.

“I hope so.”

She wasn’t aware of the continuous gaze of a certain man who returned to his previous spot, watching her fading form with curious dark eyes and a dark smile etched onto his features.

  
  


x(0)x

  
  


Kylo Ren was many things.

He was an extremely proficient business man. His parents and uncle had groomed him from a very young age to prepare him for success. He was not like other children with prosperous families. He worked hard to get where he was at. Nothing had been inherited to him. He built his company from the ground up and made millions by expanding through different professions. It was rare for another company to not want dealings with his, or for them to surpass him for that matter. If they tried, it would take years.

He was dangerous. A warrior by all means. Throughout his younger years he had been coerced into fighting. In the beginning it had only been to protect his younger twin. Ben had a knack for getting into trouble with the wrong people for all the wrong reasons. He could remember a time when they were both seventeen, his brother had been invited to a college party on the other side of town and had stolen some weed off the campus drug dealers when they were piss drunk and passed out. They had found out of course (his brother wasn’t the smartest kid, he had smoked some of it while he was still there) and the guy and his lackeys jumped at the chance to beat him half to death.

His brother was a nuisance, that much was obvious but—that was the first time he had felt fear for Ben. Along with something else that overtook his entire being.

Rage.

Pure and unadulterated. It pumped his blood through his veins at light speed and spurred the emotion through every sense he had. 

When Ben had come home his parents had been furious. They knew he was a bit of a delinquent and that he would sometimes disobey them with acting out. Even though he knew better and had the utmost potential. Kylo’s mother had been gentler than his father, reminding him that his life would be ruined if he continued down the path he was on. At the time it went from one ear and out the other; he continued being selfish and untrustworthy. But he hadn’t put himself in the same position after his run in with the older men.

Due to his behavior and to teach him a lesson, his parents hadn’t called the police. It was his own fault, after all.

Kylo didn’t see it that way.

He didn’t think his younger twin deserved how ruthless they beat him. He came home with his body beaten to a pulp, two black eyes and broken nose along with a split lip, bruises and contusions all over him. A mess. 

“Fuckers should have killed me if they wanted to teach me a lesson. I wouldn’t learn otherwise.” Ben had joked in his stubborn-as-hell way. Kylo wasn’t laughing, though. 

“You could’ve been killed. You idiot,” he had hissed in reply, grabbing his brother by the front of his Saint-Laurent jacket and shaking him roughly. “Do you know how devastated mom and dad would have been? How  _ I  _ would have felt to lose my only brother?!” He roared, making Ben wince in pain and slight guilt.

The younger Solo didn’t know how much his older brother cared until that moment. 

While he had been treated for his injuries by his mother’s own hospital, Kylo decided to take matters into his own hands. It wasn’t hard finding the college the perpetrators studied at. It was even easier finding their dorm room. The raven-haired teen waited patiently in his Bentley, dressed in black from head-to-toe complete with black leather gloves. It was late at night, close to eleven. He had thrown a silenced 9mm pistol into the waistband of his jeans before making his way silently to the druggie’s room.

It was child’s play drawing them out and into a rural area. After all, what was a drug dealer without their drugs? A fake bag of cocaine and some stale weed he had stolen from his brother’s stash and they had come out to the woods where his car was parked in a heartbeat. 

That was the first time he had spilled so much blood.

The first time he had killed. 

He was proficient in fighting. Proficient in shooting a gun. There were three of them against him. They didn’t stand a chance. 

He took all of that emotion he felt when he saw his half-dead brother and unleashed it on them. And he wasn’t ashamed that it had felt  _ good _ . The crimson fluid covered him from head to toe and dripped down his skin in clothes like meager water. Oh, they had tried to fight back. It was all in vain. He kicked, punched and broke bones like they had done to Ben. Even put a sharp-pointed bullet through one of their heads.

He wasn’t stupid. He knew the consequences of what would happen to him had authorities found out his crimes. He just didn’t care.

Once satisfied he had some clients of his parents who he trusted with his life clean up the rest of the mess. With their help? He would have a forever clean record. And he would have revenge for his brother.

Killing two birds with one stone.

It had taken some weeks, but that only proved that he was patient as well.

Of all those things, he was  _ not  _ forgiving.

Kylo had dealt with many insufferable men and women in his lifetime. In fact, he was not a people person and that led him to believe  _ everyone  _ was insufferable. Human beings were annoying, greedy leeches that only wanted his fortune and what pertained to it. 

He couldn’t stand them.

Axel Logan fit into that category perfectly.

He was everything his parents aspired him not to be when he reaches adulthood. Spoiled, ill-mannered and uncivil. At least Kylo had reasons that warranted his temper. His cruelty was reserved for scumbags that dared mess with him, his business or his family. This man, however, thought it necessary to be a pretentious asshole to his own hardworking associates. 

It disgusted him so much that he almost gave up on the area that held the club. It was ideal for what he had in mind. The club had become popular in its two-year startup and it drew in many patrons. And it was close to one of the most populated beach fronts in Miami. The foolish man-child had thought his previous installation of payments were to benefit him and to help him mold the club into his ‘vision’ (that name would certainly have to go). He couldn’t have been more wrong.

He was in for a rude awakening.

Kylo came to the club that night to ensure the completion of the business deal that the owner wasn’t aware of. The overall layout of the club was massive and took up nearly two acres of the lot it sat on. It would have to be expanded of course, for it wasn’t going to be just a club anymore. A hotel made up of his own design was going to sit directly on top of it. And it would be glorious once it was finished.

The scarred man had every intention of telling Axel of his plans in style. He hated brats like him. Trust fund babies who latched onto their parents their entire lives and treated everyone around them like shit. He deserved what was coming to him. 

So like the perfect gentleman he knew he could be, he smiled and shook the younger man’s hand politely and promised to order some of the vintage whiskey he held in stock (a six-hundred dollar glass was worth breaking the news to him) while they went about their business. Even going as far to listen to him rant and rave about the latest celebrities that had graced his presence and told him how amazing Vision was. He had to admit that it did have some star quality about it. It wouldn’t have to be altered much when it was his. 

Kylo had planned for the conversation to be blunt and brief.

He didn’t plan to be interrupted halfway through by one of Axel’s servers, however. 

The obsidian-haired man had to keep a growl of frustration buried in his chest when the girl had arrived with the whiskey. He cursed himself for agreeing to drink with the irritating prick instead of coming outright with it. The way his eyes lit up with excitement when she had stopped and bent over to place their drinks on the table had him curious. And he could smell the telltale scent of peaches and vanilla coming from her frame. She had been incredibly close to him, closer than he had noticed before when Axel had introduced her. He mirrored the man’s stance, rising from his seat and inhaling deeply.

_ She smelled divine. _

Not like other women he had come into contact with before. It wasn’t uncommon for him to be sought out by the opposite sex. Women of all types approached him, most being covered in jewels to flaunt their status and reeking of too much expensive perfume that invaded his senses much too strongly. He despised when they tried to lure him in as if he was an idiotic fish and draped themselves over him with their distasteful smell.

Kylo could tell this one prides herself more than that and kept her perfume light and airy, with that pleasant undertone that was just  _ her.  _ His dark eyes traveled over her form and he noticed with suppressed satisfaction that she had been doing the same, the two sharing unabashed interest as they locked eyes. 

The woman was tiny compared to him. Both in height and stature, her pale blonde head barely reaching his shoulders as she looked up at him with hazel eyes that had were ringed with blue and shimmered with gold flecks throughout. Like a sunset mirroring off the bluest of waters. 

She had a heart-shaped face with rosy cheeks that he could see through the dim-set light above them, his lips twitching when he figured it was because of him that they blushed so brightly. He felt greedy for wanting to see just how pink he could make them. Her small, button-like nose crinkled the slightest bit, the freckles on the bridge there hardly noticeable...but they were there. Like constellations he died to connect together and make his own. And those full, cherry-red lips of hers parted the slightest bit as a rush of air escaped her when she was more aware of him.

Kylo glanced down again. Full breasts that pressed gently against her red top and teased his searching eyes with tasteful cleavage he yearned to delve into. Her skin looked  _ so soft,  _ so  _ smooth _ that he had to refrain from reaching out and running his big hands down her arms. His orbs landed on a bandage wrapped around her forearm—a recent injury, it seemed— though they kept traveling downwards. 

He was willing to bet she never had the pleasure of a man like him worshipping her body. With curves that stuck out to him and called his name and shapely legs he wished he could throw around his waist as he ruthlessly drove into her tight, wet core—

His cock pulsed the slightest bit.

She was an innocence that he wanted to  _ destroy. _

“I-It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.” she had stammered, breaking him out of his fantasy and causing his eyes to flicker back to hers. He tried to keep himself calm when she swallowed her nervousness, her pale throat just begging to be marked.

By him, of course.

It was adorable how this doll-like girl was already infatuated with him. Wanting so badly to seem confident in his presence when in reality she was intimidated by the sheer size and aura of him. He inwardly smirked. If only she knew he was just as interested. 

_ His little doll. _

Kylo couldn’t help himself. He felt the playfulness inside him come out for once in a very long time at the state this beauty was in. He teased her the slightest bit with one word, feeling the sadistic glee wash over him when her breathing quickened. 

“Likewise.”

It was too much, really. He had  _ such  _ an effect on her that he almost wanted to say ‘fuck it’ and steal her away from this place. He would treat her better than anyone in the club had up to that moment, anyway.

But was now really the time for a break in his character? No. As deliciously tempting this little minx was, he had business to attend to first. Once the club was his…

Then he could play to his heart’s content.

“Novara here is one of my favorite girls. She’s such a doll.” He grit his teeth at the term of endearment. “And super talented, too. Actually...she’ll be showcasing those talents tonight for us. Won’t you love?”

It was clear to Kylo that the small blonde was uncomfortable with the way her employer was treating her. Hell, he would be too if that were him in that position.  _ Another reason why I’ll gladly get rid of this piece of shit.  _

She gave them both a hesitant smile, her eyes wavering back and forth in embarrassment at being the center of attention. Novara was certainly endearing to him. “Yes sir. In just a little bit, actually.” she replied, and the raven-haired businessman didn’t miss the excitement that flashed over her features just a tad. That made him eager to hear what he was sure was a sweet voice and his eyebrows rose challengingly. 

“Oh? I look forward to seeing your performance, then.” Kylo was handed his drink by the other man and tipped the glass up to his lips, still watching her with knowing eyes. She had been affected by his words and he dare say she was itching to impress him. He was  _ definitely  _ looking forward to it. 

And then Axel had to open his big mouth again, spilling words of discouragement that had given Novara a crestfallen look she couldn’t hide fast enough. It made his blood boil white hot in his veins. The blonde-haired woman clearly couldn’t say anything against him. How could she? Axel was her boss. By reputation he was severe and verbally abusive towards his staff. 

He wouldn’t be that way for long. He wouldn’t be there at all when he was done with him.

Kylo’s lips fell into an agitated frown that he hid behind his glass so the idiot wouldn’t see it. It was disturbing to hear him berate the girl needlessly like that.

His eyes followed her up until the moment she had scurried back down the stairs to prepare herself. The large man doubted that she wasn’t anxious due to the harsh criticism of her employer now that he had spoken his mind. But even so, he was still rooting for her. It had been ages since he was entertained by live music. Another staple that the club would keep under his instruction. 

And the little doll, especially if she was as good as Axel had said she was.

Who was he kidding? The girl could have been whatever she wanted and he would keep her there. Just as long as he was able to see her and gaze upon her luscious form. 

Fortunately for him, the man-child of a club owner was forced to take a call and begged pardon as he whisked away to the other side of the VIP section as he conversed with someone on the line. Kylo indulged in the space to himself for the time being, fed up with how much the other man talked and decided that he wouldn’t take it for granted as he stood, walking over to the modernized glass balcony that showed him a view of the large club. Low and behold, he also had a perfect view of the stage that dimmed the lights in preparation of what he assumed was the woman, Novara’s piece. He could faintly make out a small form that was slightly hidden by the side of the old Schiller piano that was being occupied. It was obvious who it was judging by the light hair that was tinted blue by the lights. 

Kylo rose an ebony brow. He wasn’t aware that the girl knew how to play instruments as well?  _ Multi-talented, I see.  _

He clutched the whiskey glass tighter in his big hand as another shameless thought crossed his mind.  _ I wonder...what other talents are you hiding from me, little doll? _

His wrists crossed over one another and he leaned against the railing as the lights went up and Novara notified the band behind her to begin. 

My, was he in for a treat.

The song started off like most ballads, slow and sweet as it caressed his eardrums. The blonde looked to be in her element as she sang words of bittersweet love Kylo was sure most people could relate to. Her voice was strong but gentle and that captured him. Drew him to her even more.

He felt as if she was singing for him. Only him. Of course that was a selfish thought. He couldn’t help it. Nothing in the room mattered more to him than her at that moment.

A thought ran through his head that stopped him. Never before had he felt so attracted to anyone and deep down, it scared him. Kylo wasn’t a good man. He had done things in his life that had shattered his perspective, that had imprinted darkness on his heart and soul that he knew would never go away. Hell, he was a killer. What could he give a good girl like Novara? Sure, he had money. He had status, had the popularity that most people would die for. That hardly meant anything to him. Truthfully, he was bitter and lonely—the list went on. 

Suddenly Novara’s eyes met his once more. He could tell she was in disbelief when she saw him actually taking the time to watch her performance. He smirked a little, though he doubted she could see it from where she was. Did she truly think he lied when he said he was looking forward to it? Surely she didn’t feel  _ that  _ insecure?

Kylo was angry again. It was all Logan’s fault. If he wasn’t going to take the club from him he would be more than tempted to teach him a lesson he wouldn’t forget for making her feel that way.

A slight crack in the little doll’s voice caught his attention. 

_ Nerves? _

If the missed note on the piano that was quickly covered up was any indication of that then that was definitely the cause. It wasn’t a big slip-up, not one that someone could point up without proper observational skills. For someone like Kylo, it was easy to pick out someone’s emotions by their mannerisms and the sound of their voice. It wasn’t uncommon for him to use intimidation tactics against another individual in his profession that warranted such a thing. 

Thankfully no one seemed to notice her mistake and she continued on without fault. Kylo didn’t see that it was that important himself.

Not everyone seemed to think the way he did, though.

Out of the corner of his eye the dark-eyed man became aware of the snot-nosed owner he thought was busy on call. It appeared as if he was in a tense conversation with whoever was on the line; but that proved to not be the case when his voice carried over to him. 

“—can’t believe it! What the hell is this garbage she’s singing? She’s making a fool of herself  _ and  _ of me. No, no. We’ll continue this later. Someone’s got to get that failure of a girl off stage before she really fucks things up.” Axel spat a goodbye and stomped over to the bouncer, out of earshot but Kylo assumed he was giving out orders to him to relay through the universal microphone he had attached to his vest. The bouncer tensed, hesitating a bit before putting a hand to his ear and pushing a button to speak into it.

Kylo felt an even deeper hatred towards the man then and there. 

Oh, it was going to give him the  _ greatest joy  _ getting rid of that weasel.

It was then that the blonde’s song came to a halt, and the applause came after that she more than deserved—she even looked up to him again as if searching his chocolate orbs for approval. It lessened his ferocity just a bit then. He allowed himself one final curve of his lips in her direction just to show her how impressed he was. That wasn’t an easy feat for anyone; though he knew that changed the moment he smelled that gentle peach scent of hers.

Kylo then took his large body away from the balcony and turned away from her. He hoped she didn’t take that as a dismissal. But now he had business to take care of. His mind went back into work mode and he schooled his features as he approached Axel. The man pocketed his phone and gave him what looked to be a sheepish smile. It wasn’t genuine.

“Forgive me for cutting into our time together like this. I know you are a very busy man, Mr. Ren.”

“Think nothing of it,” Kylo assured him, though inside he was holding himself back from wrapping his paws around the fucker’s neck and watching his face go from tan to purple. He was able to persuade him through nonchalance regardless. 

“If you will wait for me by my office I shall send someone to refill your glass, on the house, while I take care of an urgent matter that will take but a moment.” He smiled halfheartedly, making the bigger man aware of his meddling. 

Due to this, Kylo only nodded and watched him go to their previous conversation spot. He would be as patient as a jungle cat. He would strike, but not until the right moment. 

As he waited outside the windowed office (it was more like a lounge area with a small desk and a computer) with his arms crossed over his chest and a lean against the glass, the ravenette watched with a steely gaze as Axel had a discussion with Novara. Clearly something was wrong when her body tensed up and her arms went around herself. Her employer however didn’t seem to be so much as phased. 

Kylo’s jaw clenched. It was too bad he couldn’t hear what they were saying from here. It looked quite urgent,  _ indeed. _

“Excuse me, sir? Mr. Logan suggested you might like a refill?”

He waved a dismissive hand towards the server.

A server who  _ wasn’t  _ Novara. “No thank you.” Was all he replied with. There was no point in acknowledging her any further. He didn’t want his attention being misplaced. 

“Oh...o-of course, sir.” he didn’t even turn to look at her as she scurried away, probably to serve the other patrons who actually wanted drinks. Kylo didn’t need anything else to drink. In fact, he wanted this to hurry up so he could return to his office and complete this deal with haste. 

The sooner the better.

He watched as Axel placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder, nodding his head to her and making his way back over to him. She looked devastated. It made something clench foreignly in his chest as her head lowered, her blonde locks covering her face from his view. 

Kylo knew that look.

That unbelievable prick had fired her.

He had to end this.

The snake stopped right in front of him and blocked his line of sight, shooting irritation through Kylo once more. “Shall we?” He waved a hand into the office with flourish. Kylo accepted the gesture smoothly and made to take a seat on the identical leather couches most of the area housed. 

He leaned back on the couch and rested an arm over the back while leaving one on his crossed knee. To an untrained eye it would look as if Kylo was trying to seem relaxed and approachable; in reality he was stoically waiting for the opportune moment to make his demands. Demands that would soon be met without hesitation. 

Axel rose an eye at his relaxed posture, mirroring him as he crossed one leg over his knee and leaned forward on it, as if preparing to tell a friend of a secret. “Now that we aren’t to be interrupted, I must thank you for your patience.” his beady blue eyes flit down to the table in front of them, seeing he was missing his glass of liquor he nursed before. He frowned at that. “Did no one see to fetching you another glass of whiskey? I’m terribly sorry. It seems my staff is more incompetent today then most days—“

For fuck’s sake. Kylo had enough of his attitude.

“You’ll be pleased to know that it was of my own volition that I declined a refill.” he interrupted, more curt than he intended. Axel’s mouth snapped close when he saw the dark look that flashed over the man’s face. 

It threw the club owner off so much that he went silent for a few seconds before replying, this time with a much more careful tone. “No matter. I am only glad you have no more need of their services.” He stated tightly. The smile on his face began to disappear and it amused Kylo to see that he was making him this uneasy just by a look. 

_ What a pitiful excuse of a man. _

Axel tried collecting himself before starting again, his voice sounding compliant. “Onto more... _ pressing  _ matters,” he sat up, straightening his back as if he were top authority. “I am sure you are aware of just how salable my club is becoming. And thanks to your more-than-generous attributions we were able to update renovations at a faster rate than we had hoped possible. And with more of your assistance…”

Kylo gripped his knee tightly while still harboring a cool facade, his face blank. Whether or not the man was trying to get a rise out of him, it would not work. 

Not when he was aware of more than he could ever know. 

So instead he tilted his head to the side, ignoring the black waves that tickled the side of his scarred cheek. “And by assistance I am sure you mean by the continuation of profit I have given you?” he asked, unimpressed. 

He should’ve known. It was laughable that the man thought he would keep giving him ‘donations’ without any personal gain involved. It was for his benefit only that he did so. It had nothing to do with the waste of space in front of him. 

“Indeed! I’d like to think that this club is not only my vision, but yours as well!” Axel chuckled, failing to make it sound good-natured like he thought it was. “With enough funding we can begin preparations for the new generation of—“

“Do you take me for a  _ fool, _ Mr. Logan?”

Kylo’s voice had gone deadly sharp, a warning edged into the end of it that made the other man pale considerably. The dark, predator-like man let off such a dangerous aura that Axel was instantly afraid. 

“I beg your pardon?” The scared rat asked, tension lacing the room as his shock turned quickly to anger. 

The larger man of the two was undeterred. Even if he were to lash out at him, the club owner stood no chance. He was a trained fighter after all. 

“Do you honestly think that all of my loans up until now were an act of donation? A shame you are too dim sighted to see true intention when it is presented right in front of you.”

Kylo stood and crossed his arms behind his back, making his chest and shoulders seem a lot wider; more tensed as he gave a calculated look. He bit his cheek to keep from chuckling when the smaller man edged himself away into the confines of the leather couch. 

“But you...I mean, my club is—“

“Actually, Vision now belongs to  _ me. _ ”

“What the  _ fuck  _ are you talking about?!” Axel shot up wildly to stand, clenching his teeth in anger as he glared with confusion and hostility at the smug ravenette. “Like hell it belongs to you! I don’t ever remember giving you sole ownership—“

Oh, this was getting good. “That’s because you never were the owner to begin with. Or did you forget?” Kylo turned his back and looked over the club nonchalantly, hiding his smirk as he talked down to the man as if he were a child. “Your parents were the ones to purchase the lot and keep the documentation of ownership. You were allowed to manage and run the club as if it were your own, yes, but ultimately supervision belongs to them.” He peered over his shoulder, enjoying how pale the smarmy man’s face had gotten when he realized he was right. 

Of course he didn’t want to believe him and he denied his words with spite. “N-No. My parents have nothing to do with this! I put all the hard work into this place and it’s growth is because of  _ me!  _ Not them,” he shook in barely contained anger. Kylo was sure he wanted to stomp his foot petulantly but refused to do so. He would have paid to see that. 

“Actually, they have everything to do with this. In fact—“ Kylo faced him once more, stepping closer to the man intimidatingly and towering over his sniveling frame. Axel shrunk back with wide, fearful eyes. “They were the ones to hand deliver the club to me. Apparently they are very sick and tired of you taking advantage of their wealth without earning your own keep. Sounds to me like you’re now penniless. But don’t worry.” Kylo smiled victoriously, deciding that he made his point by taking his seat comfortably again. “It was worth all three-million I paid for it. And you started renovations for me even though you were unaware of who it truly benefitted.”

“So I suppose I should thank you. You weren’t completely useless in the long run. Just a spoiled-rotten trust fund baby that mooches off of whatever type of money he can get.” he finished solidly. His dark eyes closed of their own volition and he smoothed away the black dresses that fell into his face with the tirade. 

He didn’t need to see to be able to tell how much the man wanted to attack him then and there. He could taste the palpable humiliation the lousy, now ex-owner felt when he outright shamed him. It was well deserved for such a shitty person like him. 

Unfortunately Axel was left without words to say and Kylo didn’t bother wasting time to hear anything else, anyway. So he opened one eye and snapped at him. “Now that you’re aware of the reason for my arrival you can leave. I have no other use for you.”

That didn’t sit well with the smaller man, not at all

and he kicked the side of the glass coffee table in front of him before spitting his ire at the seated ravenette. “Like hell I’m leaving! You think I’m going to just let you walk in here and tell me what to do—“

_ Fuck, this guy is fucking annoying.  _ Kylo growled to himself. The sound rumbled deep in his chest and out his lips. “I think it’s perfectly fair considering you didn’t give your associate much choice when you laid her off like that before we came in here.” 

“Who, Novara? You’re worried about that worthless bitch?!”

Axel had never seen a man move so fast in his life.

With deadly precision the murderous man lunged at him, wrapping one large mitt around his throat tightly as he slammed him into the couch behind him and began squeezing so tightly he could hear his vocal cords squeak.

“Get the fuck out of here before I lose my patience,  _ scum _ .”

With a lift of his hand and a toss, Kylo sent the man reeling out of the office and tripping over his feet to get away from him as fast as he could. Axel stumbles with a cry from his abused throat and he refused to turn back to look at him, pushing past the bouncer and down the stairs to hopefully leave the club and never come back.

Kylo let out a deep, ragged breath. Shit. He had almost lost his cool completely. That wouldn’t have been good. When he heard the piece of shit address the little singer like he had he couldn’t stop himself from wanting to snap his neck, and he almost succeeded in doing it, too. That would have been a mess he’d dread to clean up. 

His hands raked through his hair messily and he bowed his head to stare at his oxfords. Damn damn damn. At least his breathing had slowed down. 

His thoughts traveled back to the little doll. He was sure that Axel fired her on the spot. For what reason, though? As far as he was concerned she had done nothing upsetting in the slightest. He had taken her for a very obedient and hardworking girl. That man just wasn’t pleased with what anyone did for him. He was selfish, that was for sure. 

It didn’t matter anymore. He was gone and he wasn’t coming back.

And if he did, well…

He would be taken care of accordingly.

No one messes with his plans  _ or  _ his people. No one. 

Kylo then realized what he had to do. 

Taking his iPhone out of his suit pocket and unlocking it he speed dialed one of his assistants, placing the phone up to his ear and waiting for them to answer. Luckily it only took a few rings before they picked up.

“Hello? Good, yes.” he spoke to them, turning on his heel and making his way out of the office. He stuck one hand in the other pocket of his slate colored Armani suit. 

“There’s something I need you to look into for me.”

  
  


x(0)x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just what is our dark Adonis up to?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our girl takes a day to herself and sees someone she didn’t think she would so soon.

x(0)x

  
  


It was late by the time Nova returned home from a job that was no longer hers.

In the quiet recess of her apartment it was safe enough to finally unleash the sobs she had been holding in while she drove home. She didn’t want to risk crying in the car; impairment of her eyesight would surely cause an accident that she didn’t need to add onto her list of grievances for the day. 

The blonde felt numb, dragging her feet towards the fridge and opening the freezer slowly to pull out her tub of vanilla ice cream that she had yet to open. Chocolate would have been more savory in that moment, but she didn’t have room to complain. If she was going to be sad, then she was going to do it correctly. 

Grabbing a spoon from her silverware drawer she threw her keys and the rest of her belongings on the floor and headed to her couch. She’d pick them up tomorrow. After all, she was on leave for a few days. She didn’t have to worry about work right now—

Her lips trembled upon opening the tub of ice cream. 

Damn Axel Logan. 

Damn him for treating her like garbage. 

Damn him for taking away one of the only things she truly cared about in life.

And also, _damn him_ for introducing her to that gorgeous, darkly striking Adonis Ren. Who she couldn’t seem to get out of her head just like the gorgeously dapper, red headed gentlemen she had met prior.

How did men like them even exist?

Upon thinking about them, Nova’s tears surprisingly vanished as if they had not been there in the first place. She was still incredibly sad but…

Somehow thinking about the two beautiful men made her less upset.

She scooped up a chunk of ice cream and spooned it into her mouth, staring at the blackness of her unlit television. It was true she wanted to know more about them. How would it be possible when they were both wealthy anomalies? As far as she knew, the man at the café had never been there before, and he could very well never come back again _especially_ after what happened that morning. They would be lucky for him to even grace them with his presence.

Ren was even more unreachable in her opinion. She knew his last name and that he was a business partner of Axel’s, but even with that knowledge she would never have the courage to attempt to see him on her own.

Both of them must have been seriously important, big shots to some companies that had to be quite prestigious with just how well-off they seemed.

Too important for her.

Novara knew that the both of them were A, out of her league and B, most likely interested only in pretty rich models with exotic features and money to rival them. Or maybe some daughter of another business man with his own company. Along those lines at least. 

And once again the dark hole of sadness and anxiety crept upon her, making her dig her spoon into the ice cream tub.

She wasn’t anyone special. 

All she had to worry about now was her sole job at Sandy’s (now that she was fired), her sister and her mother, and her mother’s medical bills. Life right now for her was too important to stay upset over something she couldn’t have. 

Despite that line of thinking she still went to bed that night with thoughts of rich gentlemen, crazy customers and terrible ex-bosses who abused their employees.

  
  
  


x(0)x

  
  


Novara had gotten little to no sleep the night before.

The blonde woke up to the blaring of her alarm, the shrieking sound making her heavy eyes snap open in annoyance before her palm came slapping on the snooze button. 

As soon as she felt just how exhausted she truly was she nearly called her sister and planned to let her know she wasn’t coming; she would have called an Uber for sure. Thankfully she wasn’t that kind of sister and decided against it.

Her normal morning routine happened to be extended because of the days off Sandy had given her. Nothing had been on her schedule for the night either since she no longer had to make the drive to Vision. Truthfully she was at a loss. She was always busy so having a few days was a bit new to her. 

Instead of making it seem like it was a nuisance, she decided to make something positive of the time to herself. 

_Yeah. I’ve been needing some new clothes. And Sandy did tell me to treat myself…_

The blonde didn’t live _too_ comfortable. She had to watch how much she spent when she spent it. But it wouldn’t be bad for her to spend some of the money the generous stranger had left her on some much needed apparel. Fall was coming up and it stayed moderate for the most part. A new dress would be perfect.

Promising to try and make the most of her day Novara took a quick shower, carefully tending to her arm while she did so and hopped out to throw some new bandages on. Her icy hair was thrown into a ponytail and she whisked some eyeliner and mascara onto the eyelids of her hazel orbs before tugging on a mauve skater dress complete with some black bejeweled sandals her sister had given her last spring. One final spritz of light vanilla perfume and she was out the door.

Nova sent a quick text to her sister to let her know that she was on her way—she’d be early that morning—and hopped into her Honda on the way towards her mother’s house.

On the way there she was reminded once more that she had a free day. She wouldn’t have to rush to get breakfast. Instead she decided she’d go surprise Sandy after she dropped Maya off at school. 

A part of her was hesitant. She was a bit frightened still after the altercation between her and that crazy guy. The police assured her he was to be jailed and hopefully sentenced for multiple things so he would be away from anyone for a very long time. She was even offered to put a restraining order against him; of course she declined in knowing that she would never see him again. There was no need to make her life harder with ongoing relations between them. 

The blonde sighed through her nose, pressing down on the gas to speed a little faster through the yellow traffic light. She wouldn’t be working today anyway. The spotlight wouldn’t be on her like it usually was when she was serving her customers. She’d just be dining in today.

With that thought she smiled and turned up the radio to some catchy pop tune she had heard once or twice before. All she had to do was relax and eat some food. Enjoy herself for once in her life.

_That shouldn’t be too hard_.

Novara pulled up to her mother’s house, sending another text to her sister to let her know she was outside and putting her cell back in the cup holder to tap her hands on the steering wheel and wait. Maya came out a few minutes later, pushing back the solid black form that had to be her lab, Cisco and slammed the door shut behind her before jogging up to the older Scott sister’s car.

She reached the car and knocked on the window to notify Nova of her presence. The door immediately unlocked after that and Maya piled inside, giving her sister a once-over before quirking her lips at the song choice in the vehicle. “Dua Lipa? Alright then.” She snickered, humming under her breath along with the lyrics while buckling herself in. Novara just rolled her eyes and slowly pulled away from the curb as soon as the passenger side door was shut.

“Just that type of morning.” She chuckled in response, reaching out to lower the volume a bit.

“Had to have a little music wake me up so I wouldn’t be falling asleep behind the wheel. I was seriously contemplating letting you walk today.” she joked lightly. Maya scoffed and scuffled through her backpack, making sure all of the pockets in the jansport were closed before peering back up with a calculating gaze. 

“I should be offended at that but I’m not.” the younger girl blew a little raspberry that had a Novara laughing. “In all realness though. You do look super tired today. And—“ her eyes traveled down to the white bandage in her forearm, the brown orbs flashing worriedly. “What happened there? You okay?”

Okay, now she _really_ sighed. She had been sure that it wouldn’t be a problem for everyone to see it but now it was proving to be. The blonde shook her head and flicked a look towards Maya. “Just a scratch I got from work. It’s nothing for you to be worried about. I promise,” she finished lamely. Knowing her sister though…

“You don’t need a wrap like that for just a cut. And I can see the dark bags under your eyes, Vee. Something definitely happened. Something you’re _not_ telling me.” Maya pushed her.

God, her sister was way too observant.

“Ugh...alright. But promise you won’t tell mom, okay?” Nova returned with equal fervor. Her eyebrows lowered in displeasure. If her mother knew what happened to her then she would probably make her stop working. That was the last thing she needed right now. “Some guys attacked me at Sandy’s. He’s now in custody of the police so hopefully I’ll never have to see him again.”

“Holy shit! What did he do?!”

“Language.” she chastised the teen with a frown. At least she wasn’t a huge deal out of it like her mother would. “He grabbed Sandy. Shook her up pretty badly. So I decided to step in and serve him some pipin’ hot coffee.” 

And now that she thought about it, pouring coffee on the man had amused her slightly. He did deserve it after all.

“Oh, no way! You threw coffee on him?!” Maya howled with laughter, slapping the side of the seat with her hand and making her sister’s lip twitch up into a guilty-as-charged smile. “I knew you had it in you.”

“Me too. He was a huge jerk. And he could’ve hurt Sandy. But—“ she bit her lip and paused for a second before responding. “I only drew attention to myself by doing that. So he pushed me into one of the tables and knocked me out. Luckily I didn’t have a concussion…but I did get a nasty gash on my arm as a result.”

Her little sister grimaced and placed her hand on Nova’s shoulder, gently squeezing it in comfort. “I’m sorry. I wish I could have been there to help you. Maybe give that guy a kick in the balls.” she lifted her lip in a snarl. It made the blonde giggle. She looked like an angry puppy. “He’s gonna get what he deserves in jail, I know that much.”

Novara nodded and turned down the street her sister’s school laid upon. “He will. But on the bright side, I did get a perk me up,” she intentionally skipped the part about losing her job at Vision. There was no way Maya needed to know about that. “A _very_ good-looking man left me a _huge_ tip so it wasn’t too bad of a day after that.” 

“Seriously? How much?”

Nova smirked. “Six-hundred dollars.”

“Holy. Shit.” Maya’s mouth dropped open in comical shock and that warranted another reprimanding glare from her older sister. Damn sixteen year olds and their potty mouths. 

“I’ll forget your profane mouth just because I know how insane it sounds.” She scoffed, finally pulling up to the school and slowing down on the side of the curb where most students were being dropped off. Even though it was only seven-thirty and the school didn’t start until eight, it was already packed full of teens and their parent’s vehicles. “Alright, kiddo. Have a good day today and stay out of trouble.” she teased with light admonishment. Maya popped open the side door and gave a one finger salute as she threw her backpack over one shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, _mom_. I’ll be the model student. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Nova blew a kiss at her and smiled when she laughed, shutting the car door behind her and disappearing into the throng of students leading up to the front entrance. 

Maya really was a good kid. For as hard of a life she had she never let it overcome her will for success. She was always on-time; ready to learn and she aced her classes with flying colors. There was no doubt in Novara’s mind that she was going to get into a great school by the time she graduated. She honestly had nothing to worry about when it came to her.

Her mother, on the other hand…

She was a different story entirely.

The older Scott was still grieving. Nova knew that she was trying as hard as someone in her situation could—but sometimes it wasn’t enough. Maya had her sister, but Novara wasn’t her mother. And that’s what she needed right now. 

It’s what they both needed.

Her hazel eyes lowered, her attention briefly off of driving. Their mother just needed some time. She would come around. Nova was sure of that. She had to. 

She didn’t know what she would do if she didn’t.

A honk behind her snapped her out of her stupor and the blonde groaned in irritation. “Alright already, I’m going! Asshole.” She muttered indignantly and stepped her foot on the gas to maneuver around the rest of the school traffic.

She was too hangry for this morning’s bullshit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“ _You!”_ Sandy barked with a pointed finger, not expecting to see her best friend walk through the café doors for the early breakfast rush. 

The blonde came to a stop in front of the host podium and grinned sneakily. She had given her a few days off, sure, but she never said she couldn’t come in and eat there. “Me.”

Her brunette counterpart glared half-heartedly and placed her hands on her hips. Clearly she was baffled at her appearance without notice. “You sneaky bitch,” she whispered so no one would hear her except for Novara, inciting a laugh into the younger girl. “You never said anything about coming in this morning in your texts yesterday. I thought I told you to take it easy?”

True, after the multitude of texts she had received yesterday from both Sandy and Poe (both worried for different reasons) she had assured them that she was fine and was contemplating the important things in life after the events she had gone through. Unfortunately for Poe she had to leave his responses unattended—lest she started crying again—but she had told her best friend goodnight, at least. She had been just as devastated upon learning of her dismissal at Vision and promised to be there for her if needed, but she was still ticked that Nova had worked in the first place _especially_ after being injured.

“I am taking it easy. By eating a good breakfast to start the day and going to do some much-needed shopping later on.” Novara responded with a cheeky tilt of her lips, reaching behind the podium to grab her own menu and promptly ignoring her friend’s fiery gaze as she spotted a vacant booth and made her way over to it. Her smirk widened when she heard Sandy’s scoff. Amused, but not overly so. Her voice still held the undercurrent of unease at her energy.

She sat down and crossed her legs under the table while her friend stopped beside her with her arms crossed. “You’re supposed to be _resting_. You’re too stressed to be out and about like this.”

That made her sigh in exasperation and look away from the menu, placing it down in front of her and casting Sandy a slightly annoyed look. She wasn’t stressed; at least, not overly so. “Amazing how you can feel what I’m supposed to feel before actually feeling it,” she snarked with a raised brow and tapped her red fingernails on the wooden tabletop. Sandy deflated a little. “I’m _fine,_ Sandy. If I stayed at home and did nothing all day I would lose my mind. You know that. This is the only thing that’s truly helping me cope right now. Please understand that.” She finished as gently as possible.

Sandy mirrored her sigh, obviously defeated. Her face went from irritated to anxious as her lashes lowered before looking up to her again. 

“I’m sorry. I still feel so guilty about yesterday. I just…” she paused, pushing back a stray hair before continuing. “I wouldn’t forgive myself if something like that happened again. And I know how much you’re struggling right now so I totally get that you’re trying to stay positive. You owe yourself that much.” She nudged the blonde over and sat down next to her when she obliged, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and hugging her to her larger frame. 

Novara felt saddened by this. It wasn’t the brunette’s fault. She chose to act out in defense for her best friend and she knew that if the roles were reversed Sandy would do the same for her. There was no need for her to feel guilty because she protected her. 

“You don’t need to apologize. Or feel bad. I knew what I was doing when I threw the brew on him like that.” Both of them laughed at the little joke behind her words, lightening the mood a bit. Nova’s arm wrapped around the older woman’s waist and she squeezed her tightly. “I promise I’ll confide in you if I feel like everything gets to be too much, okay? So you can stop worrying so much. Everything is going to be okay.”

As okay as she could make it be. She owed it to her friends and family to at least try. She was never one for giving up.

“I should be the one telling you that.” Sandy snorted lightly. She pulled her arm back and smiled at the blonde, lifting from her seat and placing her hands on the table while leaning down over her. “I believe you for now. But I’m serious. Anything you need at all—I’m here for you.” She rose to full height and waved her hand to gesture for the menu. “Now, how about some coffee, and I’m sure you don’t even need to look at that thing to know what you want. Omelette? Blueberry waffle?”

The menu was passed to her in confirmation. Sandy knee her tastes like the back of her hand.

“Omelette. Sourdough toast. And can I trouble you for a caramel latte?”

“Coming right up, love.” The brunette clapped her hands in finality and gave her friend a wink before tucking the menu under her arm and whisking away to fetch her order. No need to write anything down. Benito would know who the order was for, anyway.

Novara placed her elbows on the table in front of her and clasped her hands together, leaning her forehead on them and closing her eyes. Her stomach rumbled in protest at not being fed and she rolled her orbs behind her lids. _Typical morning hunger._

It was nice to have the time to sit down and eat without being rushed for once. Her heart lightened a little at the promise of the day ahead.

Seconds later, Sandy had returned with her latte drizzled with caramel (Starbucks didn’t have anything on her, seriously) and placed it in front of her, and her expression was one of barely contained excitement that had Nova’s eyebrows raising. Her friend seemed to hop from one foot to the other while grinning widely. 

“Before you say _anything_ —“ she motioned with a hand quickly behind her, making sure it was a secretive gesture. “—Look behind me and see for yourself.”

Confusion spread over her as she palmed her warm latte in her hands, leaning over slightly to peer behind the brunette’s shoulder at what she was so enthusiastic about. What had her so—

Oh.

_Oh._

It all made sense now.

Novara felt her stomach jump into her throat with the amount of titillation she felt at the view. Most of the emotions she had felt prior to that day recycling and overcoming her once again. 

There stood the red-headed, too-handsome-for-his-own-good stranger that was there the day before. 

The one that had taken the time in his day to make sure she was alright. The one that had left her such a generous tip that she was finally able to shop for the first time in months. 

The one that had given her a look of such interest, such attraction, that it made her feel a sense of yearning similar to the beautifully dark man, Ren.

She was so screwed.

He was dressed differently today; deep cobalt blue suit that clothed his lithe frame perfectly, foregoing a tie and pairing it with an obsidian shirt that looked painstakingly soft, a few buttons undone at his pale throat that made her eyes linger a bit too long. He had his hands in his pockets—an action she was sure he was used to—and she caught the glint of a sleek black watch sitting comfortably on his right wrist. His light blue eyes searched the restaurant with an almost bored expression, tapping his shiny leather shoe on the floor to keep himself occupied. 

Once again, he was the picture of luxurious grace that she couldn’t help but envy.

“Oh, you are _sooo_ into him!” 

Sandy’s small squeal made her jump and look away from the man behind her, lifting up her coffee and taking a small sip. The flavor barely captured her attention like it usually did. She hushed the brunette with a look, worried that he would overhear them. “It’s way too early in the morning for this.”

Her friend scoffed and pushed her shoulder, making Novara scramble to keep her late from spilling all over her. That wouldn’t have gone well. “Oh please,” Sandy replied with a knowing tone and leaned over with her hands on the table. She tried to look opposing, although dressed in a polka-dotted shirt and apron hardly made her seem so. “It’s never too early to mingle. He totally came back here because of you!”

“He did not, Sandy. Be realistic.” Nova rolled her eyes at her friend’s pouting face. “Don’t give me that look. Look at him, and then look at me. Wait—“ she held up a hand to stop Sandy from protesting, feeling a small smile slip on her face. “Now do it two more times just to be certain. He’s _gorgeous._ There is no way on God’s green earth that he is interested in someone like me.”

That was right. She was too ordinary. Just like Ren; he felt unreachable. Too significant. She was the exact opposite. 

A slight sting to the back of her head made her wince, her head snapping up to look at the older woman with disbelief at the smack. “Ow!” She hissed with a low voice. 

Sandy just stared at her with a reprimanding look on her smug face. “You deserved that.”

“Sandy!”

“Don’t you dare belittle yourself like that, Nova. You’re beautiful. Inside and out. And if a man can’t see that? Then he doesn’t deserve you. Filthy rich or not.” the brunette placed her hands on her hips and looked down her nose at her even though she was actually complimenting her. It made Novara’s heart warm. Her friend’s candor never ceased to amaze her.

“Sandy…” her voice trailed off. Deep down she knew she was right, but...she couldn’t completely agree. Even if she wanted to.

“You know I’m right.” Sandy added cheekily, glancing over her shoulder to see the wealthy stranger still standing and waiting to be seated politely. Her features became mischievous, immediately worrying the blonde next to her. 

She knew that look. That look was never good.

“In fact…”

“Oh no. Don’t you go getting one of your crazy ideas.” Nova growled and grabbed her arm to keep her rooted in her place. That was good. If she couldn’t move then the beautiful man couldn’t be seated, and he would leave—wait, that was the exact _opposite_ of what she wanted. But what was her friend thinking? Something was spinning and lighting a bulb in that brain of hers, and she wasn’t prepared to find out what it was. 

“Oh, yes.” Her friend’s shark-toothed grin made her cheeks warm. Nervousness cluttered around her like a thick blanket when Sandy turned and looked at her. “Don’t you move. I’ll be right back.” 

With a shrug of her arm Nova’s grip slipped easily free and the older woman practically skipped towards the red-headed man, causing the blonde’s face to go from red to white in a mere second. She was anxious to know what her friend was thinking; even more so to see what the purpose of the man’s visit was. Could he really be there to eat breakfast for the second day in a row? No. He didn’t seem the type. So…

Why?

Much to her horror Sandy perused right up to him and gave him her award winning smile reserved for her customers, grabbing a menu in her right arm and sparking up conversation when he focused on her. The redhead’s lips lifted into a polite smile, nodding his head to her in greeting and giving her a response that was obviously what she wanted to hear—if Sandy’s bouncing form meant anything. 

Novara couldn’t help but watch them out of the corner of her eye. She gripped her coffee so tightly she thought it would shatter in her delicate hands. Part of her wanted to watch and see what the outcome would be of their conversation; the other part wanted to get up and hide somewhere. She would die of embarrassment if he caught her staring at him. 

She bit the side of her cheek to keep in a squeak when Sandy waved a hand in her direction.

Oh no.

_That shady bitch. She better not—_

She was. Oh, she was. 

Before the perfect stranger could look up in her direction, her head of blonde hair shot down and obstructed her view, focusing solely on the table in front of her.

_Oh god. Please don’t come over here. Please._

It was almost as if the sounds around her lowered in volume. The heel of footsteps met her ears instead, making their way towards her booth at what seemed like a snail’s pace. Trepidation sat like a pit in her throat as she swallowed, trying not to bolt like a frightened rabbit. She was a grown woman and yet she was practically afraid of this man.

“Hello again.”

Butterflies erupted. Everywhere. 

The British lilt of his voice had a soft tone to it, as if trying to soothe a rabid wolf and she lifted her head slowly to look at him. He stood over the table and looked down at her regally—as was fitting of a man like him—though his expression said otherwise as he kept a small smile on his thin but perfect lips.

Novara’s mind went blank as she met his gaze carefully. Words died on her lips as she tried to force them, but they wouldn’t come regardless. What if she croaked? Or said something weird or stared at him for too long like a stalker—

“Is everything all right?”

The blonde’s eyes widened dramatically and she sputtered. Damn, he caught her. “G-Good morning. Yes, everything is fine.” She replied with false cheerfulness, an awkward smile lighting up her face that was obviously amusing to him. 

When he was involved all sense flew out the window.

The man’s graceful features remained humored at her apparent nervousness. “Excellent.” He waved a pale hand at the seat opposite her. “Do you mind if I…?” He trailed off, placing the menu he held in his other hand on the table to claim the spot; as if he knew she would say yes.

He wanted to sit? With _her?_

“Oh…” she placed her hands in her lap and hid them so he wouldn’t see the tightening of her knuckles. “Please.” Nova nodded her blonde head, allowing the blue-eyed man to slide into the booth in front of her and place his hands neatly on the table. Like a prim and proper gentleman. 

Her mind was racing as they stared at each other, both unaware of how long it actually was that they were doing so. What was she supposed to say to him? Here he was, back at their little restaurant dressed to the nines and looking so out of place, even though he appeared more than comfortable in the atmosphere he was in. It was obvious he had something to say to her—she just couldn’t tell if it was something good or bad.

“I see you aren’t working today.” He remembered that Sandy proposed a few days off. What was surprising to her was that he actually cared to mention it. “I trust that you are feeling a bit better?”

Her defenses crumbled slightly at his question and she felt slightly less tense. Did he _actually_ care about her well being?

Novara sat up a bit straighter. God save her if she slouched in _this_ man’s presence. “I am, actually.” She smiled, though this time it was kinder than the one she had forced before. “Thank you for asking.” 

“My pleasure.”

She had to shove down the excitement she felt at that response. _Down girl. Down._

Instead Nova cleared her throat a bit and reached for her coffee to save herself. _Stop looking like an idiot._ “So…” she began hesitantly, choosing her words carefully. “I imagine you aren’t here only because of our delicious breakfast specials?” she added jokingly, feeling success when he chuckled in return. 

“Ah, you’re quite perceptive. You would be correct.” She tried not to blush at the persuasive tone he blatantly used. His eyes narrowed the smallest bit; from mirth or suspicion, she didn’t know. “I did come by for breakfast. But in hopes that you would be back here. I wanted to see how you were faring after the...unfortunate circumstances the other day.”

Novara purses her lips at his implication. They certainly were unfortunate. That had been an understatement. Had he really come, just to see her? To see if she was alright?

“I’m doing much better. And—“ she lifted her forearm up to show him her newly replaced bandage. “I’m all patched up, so…” having stitches was a pain but the sentiment was all the same. She wouldn’t take back what she had done if it meant keeping her friend safe.

He studied her arm with a coolness she couldn’t place before replying easily. “I am glad to hear it. The amount of blood you lost was concerning, to say the least. I commend you for your bravery. Not many people would stand up to a dangerous individual like that.” He placed his hands under his chin, the expensive stone of a watch glinting in the light at the movement. “And I have to be sure...the tip I left behind—I hope you received it well?”

Nova’s hazel orbs widened, unprepared for that question. That was right. She had almost forgot about that outrageous tip of his. Before she could hide it her cheeks heated up significantly, and she hoped that the low-light setting of the lamps above them helped to obscur it. So it really _was_ meant for her! Sandy had (grudgingly) been right; even though she had wanted her to be wrong. “I-I, um…” she stuttered in a whisper-like voice, cursing herself for acting like such a nervous wreck. “I did. That was...very kind of you. You really shouldn’t have.” 

_Oh my god. Good going. Now he’s going to think that I’m an ungrateful brat. Fu—_

“Quite the contrary. I was moved by your devotion to your friend, Miss Novara. You deserved something to brighten your day and that was the least I could have done.” He replied with a gentle smile, and this one seemed a lot more genuine than the others. 

Novara stilled and gave him a hesitant smile in return. She felt a gentleness she wasn’t used to feeling surround her like a blanket warmed by a cobblestone fireplace. She hoped that it would stay with her for the rest of the day. And this man—this beautiful, kind, generous human being whom she hardly knew had caused it and for the first time in a very, very long time, Novara felt like she was truly _seen._

Truly appreciated.

The corners of her eyes crinkled in tune with her smile, and her hands clasped back around her latte to stop herself from reaching forward and grabbing his to show her gratitude. That would be even more embarrassing.

“Is it okay if I be honest with you about something?” she asked, patiently waiting for him to say yes or no. Even though she was more than positive he’d be all ears.

The man looked a bit surprised at this, if not pleasantly so and nodded his head. “Of course.”

Novara took a deep breath. She hardly talked about her family, or her issues to anyone other than Sandy or Poe. Opening up like this to someone she hardly knew? That was an uphill battle she was willing to take. He did something nice for her and she felt indebted to repay him with some of that kindness, at least. 

“Lately things have been hard for me. Yesterday was no different, as you could tell,” they shared a little laugh at that, and he urged her to go on. “And thanks to you I can shop for myself for the first time in...well, months.” she admitted shyly, focusing on the caramel drizzle that hugged the insides of her latte instead of him. “And I’m so grateful to you for that. Really, I am. Even though you don’t know me and had no obligation to do what you did. I just wish there was a way that I could return the favor—“

A light, cold touch of a hand met her own warm ones and it made her stop short, her head shooting back up to meet his gaze while his appendages receded just as quickly as they came. A zip shot down her arm at the brief contact that had her wanting more. “I wouldn’t ask you for anything in return. And I am happy that I could bring you the joy of being able to treat yourself after so long. Times can be extremely rough—and while I may not experience the same thing, I can at least understand that and help others in any way I can.”

Goodness, who even was this man? Was he seriously a real person? There was no way someone like him existed in this cruel world of theirs. Nova desperately wanted to know him more; was he this genuine all the time, or did he have some ulterior motive to be the way he was? Surely this was too good to be true?

She shook herself mentally. No. That wasn’t what this was about. She didn’t sense any hostility or any lies from him whatsoever. He seemed wholeheartedly sincere when giving that statement. How could he not when he had proceeded to leave that much money on the table to prove his point?

“You’re really one of a kind, aren’t you?” 

It was out before she could contain it. She hadn’t meant to be so straightforward; but how could she sugarcoat that? That had been the actual thought process flowing through her mind and out of her mouth. He was more than one of a kind. He was an anomaly, to be sure. That wasn’t always a bad thing, though. In fact, in that moment it was a good thing.

The handsome stranger let out a sound through his nose that betrayed his posh and upfront exterior as he slid the menu to the side of the table, a sign that he was done with it and ready to order. “You flatter me, Miss Novara. Though I dare say I originally thought the same about you.”

The blonde blushed harder at that. Now he was _definitely_ flirting with her. It wasn’t so easy to ignore anymore, though she didn’t really know how to go about it. How did one act sane in the presence of someone like him? 

Instead she lifted her glass to her lips and took a small sip, covering the goofy smile on her lips in the process. A thought floated through her mind for a split second and she made to ask him. “You know, you remembered my name but I have yet to find out yours.”

“That would seem so.” He rubbed a finger on his chin, as if thinking about what she said in advance. It made her giggle at his humor. In a sudden movement his hand dove out in front of her, drawing her attention with it as his pale palm faced up towards her. “Let me formally introduce myself. Armitage. Armitage Hux.” He played along as if introducing themselves for the first time. 

It sort of was, considering the only way he knew her name was by her name tag.

Novara grinned at the cheesiness of it and extended her own hand out to him. “A formal introduction? I feel like I should be calling your Mr. Hux, then.” Calling him that would have reminded her of Ren. She gripped his hand firmly and shook once, twice. “Novara Scott. It’s nice to officially meet you.”

She of course expected the trademark handshake when meeting new people. But the dapper man called Armitage (even his name was posh) was most definitely _not_ like the common man. 

He did pump her hand twice.

And then he did something completely unexpected; he lifted her smaller hand to his rosy lips, brushing a soft kiss onto her warm knuckles while keeping direct eye contact with her...and sending a full-body shudder racing through her so visible that she was sure he could see _and_ feel it.

Warmth pooled deep in her belly and she lightly scissored her legs under the table. By the look in his eyes as he gently lowered her hand away, he somehow knew it, too. Nova was fully aware that she was blushing. She didn’t even think she’d be able to stop herself even if she tried. His cobalt gaze flashed in an almost predator-like light as he peered into her own wide hazel blues.

Oh, he knew alright. 

“No need for such formalities.” He replied lowly, his voice caressing her very being and shooting desire everywhere it could reach. “Just Armitage is fine. Lovely Novara.”

She was in so. Much. Trouble.

  
  


x(0)x

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is he really what she thinks?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special surprise of Armitage’s POV before things really kick off!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly, almost 40 kudos? You guys are freaking awesome! Thank you for all of the kudos and comments so far; nearly 600 hits too! I can’t wait for this story to really take off. Enjoy my loves!

x(0)x

  
  
  


Armitage Hux couldn’t remember the last time he was allowed to be this comfortable outside of his own home.

His assistant had told him of a quaint little restaurant on the west side of town that served pretty good breakfast and being the busy man he was, he hardly had time for a suitable first meal—Phasma did a fantastic job of bringing his food to him in the morning, but it wasn’t the same as sitting down and taking his time eating in an atmosphere where he wasn’t in the public’s eye twenty-four seven.

He remembered when he was a young man first delving into architecture. Wanting so badly to please his strict father by gaining success on his own. The older Hux was one of the most sought out architects in the world; his sharp, sleek designs favored by even the most prestigious companies. 

Nothing had ever seemed to be enough for him, though.

Despite this Armitage worked towards his own goals and decided against pining after his father’s appraisals. After his mother’s death, his father grew cold and bitter, a selfish bastard in his own right and it was almost as if he had forgotten about his only son.

Armitage graduates high school with honors and an all out pass to whatever high-grade college he wanted.

Brendol didn’t care.

His father’s mentor had taken him under his wing and his apprenticeship lasted a total of three years before his own designs leaked out into the world, catching the eye of many potential partners.

Once again, he didn’t care. 

And when Armitage finally announced that he would be taking over the reigns of his mentor’s company, First Order Enterprises, the number one weapon’s designs producer….

He  _ still  _ didn’t care.

The red headed man was not prone to emotion easily. But that had nearly broken him.

He loved his father immensely. Even if he did not return such sentiments. 

Which was why he worked so hard he thought he’d eventually collapse. Some would say he was married to his work, but that just wasn’t the case. He couldn’t afford to  _ not  _ be one of the best. The multi-billion dollar company rested solely on his shoulders and his mentor had entrusted it to him because of his skill, and he would not let him down. 

At least there was someone who believed in him. 

Fortunately for him he had finally closed out a recent infantry deal with the relations team for the Marine Corps. His specialty was designing and building weaponry of all types and this was no different. They wanted something big, powerful, and dangerous enough to stop wars. 

They were going to get it.

But that was under wraps for now.

That led to some free time that he wasn’t used to. Armitage felt almost uncomfortable when he wasn’t working. It was what kept him busy. But as soon as he stepped out of his Aston and through the restaurant doors, a small vintage sign blinking with faded green letters of ‘Sandy’s café’, his shoulders began to feel less tense and his mind cleared from it’s hazy fog of self-depreciation. The smell of freshly baked bread and coffee permeated the air around him, causing his mouth to water slightly in anticipation and the staff were quite pleasant when seating him in a homely booth surrounded by other patrons dining. It was busy for a Wednesday morning, but he didn’t mind the bustle of the place. He was used to such settings, after all. 

They were quick to serve him a robust blend of coffee (he always preferred his black) that suited his tastes and he quickly thanked the bouncy brunette server of his with a practiced smile, his eyes briefly catching the name ‘Sandy’ on her name tag before handing her his menu after ordering. The owner of the café assured him it wouldn’t be long and he leaned back in his seat comfortably when she hurried away. 

His phone buzzed a few times in his pocket and he had to remind himself that he was on a breakfast break. It was most likely Phasma, contacting him to see if he took her up on her offer. He’d have to confirm that later. Instead his striking blue eyes traveled around the area, landing on the table a few paces in front of him and feeling a smile tug his lips at the elderly couple seated there. They were holding each other’s hands across the table, looking at each other in such an adoring way that he thought he was intruding. He didn’t mind the sight though. It was rare for two people to stay with each other for as long as they had.

The man of the two lifted up a hand and did something that caught his attention. Armitage wasn’t fluent in sign language (it was not one of his many talents) but he could at least make out certain things; this being the question of what his wife wanted to eat. He noticed that she replied with just a shrug. That simple notion had a chuckle rumbling through his chest.

Seconds later another young server came into view, a notepad in her small hands that she clutched with a pen clicked out and ready to write. She was a pretty thing, with icy blonde hair that she tied back into a long ponytail that occupied her back and part of her shoulder wavily. It complimented her pair of shocking hazel eyes, and he swore he could point out the ring of azure around her pupils all the way from his booth. Her nose was small, perking up with the lift of her plump and rosy lips as she smiled kindly at the couple. She was short; shorter than the average woman he was used to seeing but her upbeat personality seemed to make up for that as she rocked on the balls of her feet, not staying still when aiding her customers. 

Armitage’s eyes couldn’t help but wander for more. She was curvy, too. Not overly so, just enough that it would be enjoyable to grab onto her lovely shape and wrap himself up in her like his cat Milicent liked to do on his cashmere throw he kept on the end of his bed. Soft ivory skin glowed with youth and freckles that were placed unevenly here and there. 

He wanted to see where all of the hidden ones laid, too.

The posh man swallowed. He was no stranger to having relations with women. He had his fair share of prim and princess-like models and business royalty just like any man of his degree. They hadn’t been anything more than one night stands and unworthy harlots he didn’t waste more time on. He mostly abstained from relationships and stayed away from those that only wanted his status...and his cock.

There had even been comical rumors about an underlying affair with him and Phasma. It had been debunked quickly.

He didn’t think her husband appreciated such a thing, after all.

In spite of all that, he couldn’t help but feel slightly alone. 

It was always just him. Sure, he had his mother—up until her unfortunate fight with leukemia had ended her life when he was a teen. His father paid him barely any attention and he had—as sad as it sounded—absolutely no friends. Phasma was the exception but even so, they had not met until much later and their friendship had not bloomed years after that. Loneliness was beginning to be the norm for him and he despised it. 

Not once did he think having a partner would stifle that. He saw what dating,  _ marriage  _ did to people like him. Most of it was just business. Love hardly existed between two people wed out of responsibility. 

Armitage wanted no part of that.

When his parents were together, there had been love there. He remembered seeing it in the way his mother looked at his father. Or the time his father’s stern gaze had crumbled when she smiled at him. Even when his mother baked like a lone housewife and nearly forcefed Brendol her treats, never expecting him to say it tasted good. He said it did anyway. 

The small things they had done for each other had always been out of pure, unconditional love. 

And damn it, that was what he wanted. And if it wasn’t real? He  _ didn’t  _ want it.

He was thirty-two years old, but he would be fine waiting a bit longer for the one he called his.

He realized he was staring at the blonde for far too long. Hopefully she didn’t see it, Armitage didn’t want her to think he was a loon by watching her with what he was sure was longing in his eyes. 

The elderly couple had tried to converse with the girl by motioning towards their menus. Armitage couldn’t imagine how hard it was being deaf and trying to communicate with others that didn’t know sign-language. 

Or so he thought.

In a manner that completely baffled him the blonde’s eyes widened knowingly and her hands shot out in front of her, lapsing into motions with ease as she signed back her questions. The couple sitting down looked pleasantly surprised that she knew sign language and responded with brightened gestures that made the girl smile. 

Armitage felt the ice around his heart melt just a tiny bit at that. And he wasn’t ashamed to say so.

He watched her for a little longer as she kept up a conversation with the couple before striding away, probably to collect their drinks and put in their orders. And he couldn’t help but want her to come to his table next. 

He wouldn’t mind trying to get her to give him that sweet smile of hers.

Didn’t servers have some sort of number, or row system when waiting tables? Armitage wasn’t too versed in restaurant etiquette, so he couldn’t be sure if his table was one of hers as well or not. He could only hope.

Unfortunately he had to be mistaken when the brunette woman returned with his breakfast instead of her, placing a scrumptious looking English-style breakfast on the table in front of him and telling him to enjoy his meal before departing once again. 

Armitage was more than satisfied with his plate of sunny side up eggs, sausage, beans and tomatoes complete with homemade sourdough toast that had a light spread of salted butter on top. It wasn’t hard to mimic an English breakfast, so it really was delicious in every way. Especially when you are as hungry as he is.

_ I wouldn’t mind coming back. Reminds me of home.  _ He told himself, scooping up the last of his eggs and depositing them in his mouth. The slightest hint of cheese could be tasted mixed in with them and it filled him quickly.

Sea-colored eyes wandered around the busy restaurant like a hunting fox. He had eaten his food in such a bubble of solitude that he couldn’t place where the girl went—

Ah, there she was.

Her and the other waitress were at a table quite close to him. In fact he was surprised that he didn’t notice them sooner, considering he could stand up and walk two feet to get to them. The little blonde had set down two plates after the owner set her own down, serving a table of rowdy younger men that eyed the girls like lions after lambs. One of the men made a comment that he pricked his ears to hear, and his suggestive tone made him tense the slightest bit. 

When the blonde moved closer to her friend, he saw past her short little shoulder and immediately grit his teeth when he saw one of the men had his hand latched around the woman, Sandy’s, wrist. His face had gone from a sleazy grin to a dangerous snarl in seconds, likely giving the people around him whiplash. The conversation between them also had gotten louder:

“Who do you think you’re callin’ an asshole, little bitch?” He cursed in a spat, jumping out of his chair and causing the other patrons in the area to shout in surprise. Some even took out their phones to record. Armitage sat up sharply in his seat, feeling uncomfortable being so close to the altercation. The younger girl tried to appease the man, but it went unheard as he shook the poor restaurant owner in his grip. “Do you know who I am? I could bust you  _ and  _ your so called husband up right here, right now!”

Oh. He absolutely  _ despised  _ people like this man. Brutish gangbangers that held no compassion for others and violently took whatever he wanted, and if he wasn’t given anything then he lashed out. 

It made his own bloodstained hands twitch in the need to  _ destroy  _ him.

Apparently that was unneeded.

In an act that caused the ginger-haired man’s mouth to drop open in shock, the petite little blonde picked up the brown coffee-filled cup on the table in front of her and yanked her arm up, tossing the scalding hot liquid on the man’s front and face. She safely pulled her coworker away from him and behind her with a resolute look on her face that made Armitage feel something in his chest. The girl barked that the police were on their way—but that didn’t stop the pained and roaring hulk of a man.

Armitage didn’t even feel himself get up. He just did.

With a speed that shocked even himself the man roared and bolted towards the smaller woman, ripping her away from ‘Sandy’ and he held his breath when she was grabbed tightly by her slender neck. Seconds after she was tossed like a rag doll and everyone watched in horror as she stumbled roughly.

Right into the side of Armitage’s booth.

The blonde let out a yelp as her head smacked into the edge of his table, her arm catching the side of a protruding little piece of metal underneath it that sliced her ivory skin apart like butter. Her body continued it’s tumble.

And crumpled like a deflated balloon at his knees.

Armitage was no doctor. But he knew how severe her injuries could be from that throw and that caused worry and anxiety to creep into his being for the first time in a very long time. 

This little thing? She had to be someone special to get a man like him to succumb so  _ easily. _

A shout that sounded a lot like  _ ‘Nova!’  _ met his ears. Then the sounds of struggle. He paid no attention to them; he was too busy dropping to one knee and gathering the petite blonde to his slightly heaving chest. Had he been breathing  _ that  _ hard? His lithe but strong arm supported her back, the other meeting her injured forearm that was already bleeding profusely. His palm met something wet, warm—he pulled it back and hissed through his teeth when he saw the patch of red staining his fingertips…

And proceeded to wipe it on the trousers of his five-figured Brioni suit. Money was nothing more than an object to him. Paper that could burn for all he cared. At this point in his life, he had so much of it that it almost sickened him.

People— _ good  _ people, much like this girl—held so much more value than wealth.

The blonde’s feeble whimper cut off his thoughts and he immediately focused on her, noticing how her hazel eyes were unfocused and blurred with pained tears.

A growl ripped through his chest.

Whoever that man was, he was going to pay. 

_ Dearly. _

Armitage made sure to be gentle—something that was almost foreign to him—and spoke softly to the injured girl. It would do him no good to scare her especially after being attacked by the opposite sex. “Miss? Are you alright?” He asked in a soothing tone, keeping his voice down. Her head must have been pounding with that bump she took. She would be lucky if she somehow prevented a concussion. The redheaded man’s hand came up in front of her face and he snapped two long fingers in front of her eyes in an effort to help her regain her consciousness. It didn’t seem to work at first, but then she started to come around with a muffled groan that hardly escaped her clenched teeth. 

He waved his hand then, and she blinked her tears away with a rapid flutter of her eyelids before turning her head slightly and locking eyes with him; this time she seemed a lot more aware of her surroundings. 

And him. 

And oh, the pretty little dove was examining him with an interest that had him smoldering the tiniest bit and just barely tightening his arm on her. 

Who was he to judge? 

In fact, he decided to do the same.

Up close she was as gorgeous as he thought. Her eyes really did have minuscule blue flecks scattered around the iris, and the ring of azure was even easier to see up close as it was surrounded with golds, greens and warm browns. Like a painted masterpiece he saw once when he was visiting the Uffizi Gallery in Florence. The smattering of barely-there freckles peeked out of her soft, almost poreless skin that complimented the tone of it and mapped out her heart-shaped face. A true beauty he had come across in his opinion.

Her pink, plump bottom lip quivered a little before dropping open to let out a breath of sweet, fruity air he found  _ delicious  _ and her orbs dropped down to where he held her. They widened upon inspection and they shot back up to his—

“I...I’m okay. Thank you for your help.” Her bell-like voice had a slight crack to it. Even so, he still found himself heating at the desire to hear more of it. More of  _ her.  _ “I’m really sorry. Your leg…”

His leg?

He looked down at the raised knee that almost encased her own body and saw a large, rustic stain there. It had to have been the spot where he wiped her blood away.

Had she been worried about his clothes? It was almost adorable for her to even be worried about him. Sadly she was right to assume that some wealthy individuals might have been peeved at that little problem, but he was not one of those people. Armitage was just glad that she was relatively unharmed. The suit would be fine; many like it shared his wardrobe and if he truly wanted to he could buy another.

A small amused smile graced his lips and he watched her pink little tongue peek out of hers before disappearing at the act.  _ Little dove doesn’t even know what she’s doing and yet, she’s oh so desirable.  _ “Don’t worry about that.” He lifted her to her feet and made sure she was steady before giving her some space (even though he wanted to continue touching her). “That was quite the push. Looks like you’re going to be needing an ambulance along with the police as well.”

He flicked his gaze over to the perpetrator who, by some miracle, was being held down roughly by two policemen and he grunted as he struggled against them and the handcuffs around his wrists. Someone must have called them much earlier before he lashed out.

“—fucking let me go, bitch ass blues! If I’m going to jail today it’s going to be for murder, not because of some— _ fuck!” _

_ My. What an absolute waste of air. _

Luckily the coworker friend of hers came back and wrapped her arms around the little blonde, pressing a white hand towel around her bleeding arm with tears running down her cheeks. They talked a little and made sure the other was okay. The brunette woman went from distressed to angered and gripped the shorter girl’s shoulders. “That guy really was an asshole.” She sneered and turned around to see Armitage approach closer to them, keeping his hands in the pockets of his blazer. She blinked when she saw him and gave a sheepish smile. “Oh, excuse my language. We’re sorry you had to witness that sir.”

Inwardly he was rolling his eyes. If only they knew what he was  _ truly  _ capable of.

“I don’t mind. Such an unpleasant man is getting what he deserves.” That was an understatement. Armitage felt disgusted at the treatment of the two women and wished he was able to intervene without the extra eyes boring down on them. He captured the pretty blonde’s eyes again, as if he could profess that through eye contact—though he was sure she only saw his fascination with her in them. “I’m glad to see that despite your injuries you’re unharmed.” He told her honestly, enjoying the way her cheeks lit up like a rosy-red sweet. 

_ So innocent.  _ He chuckled in his mind. 

“You’re too kind. Please allow us to offer you a free meal today and the next time you come in for your troubles.” the brunette’s eyes widened when she saw the stain of blood on his trousers. “Oh, and you’ve got a coffee stain too! I can get you something to wipe—“

Hilarious that she thought it was coffee when in actuality it was the blood from her friend’s injury. 

“—Please, it’s no problem at all. I can simply have it washed out.” Or replaced. “Like I told this young woman here, I’m just glad the situation could be deescalated and no one else was hurt.”

“I promise this isn’t a normal day for the café. We’re not usually this...forward with difficult customers.” the younger girl quipped in a manner that had him smirking roguishly. He appreciated her blunt and honest humor.

Armitage decided that he’d return the favor. He  _ really  _ did like the way her cheeks heated up around him. It sent a sort of thrill shooting down his spine.

And even farther south. 

“I’m sure that your forwardness was warranted this time.” He hummed sarcastically, and he didn’t miss the look that the café owner passed between them when she caught the low baritone of his voice when regarding the blonde. 

The way she jested reminded him just a bit of Phasma—

_ Christ.  _ The redheaded man cursed.  _ Phasma. _

He was only supposed to be gone for a little over an hour, but…

Looking down at his obsidian Bvlgari watch and let out air through his nose in exasperation. His assistant was going to kill him if he was late for his meeting. He looked up with an apologetic look, mostly towards the little blonde. “Well ladies, it seems that I must be going.” Even though he wanted to stay and learn more about this beauty in front of him. “I do hope everything goes well for you and your restaurant. And please don’t forget to get that cut checked—“

His blue eyes glanced down at the name tag sitting directly over one of her full breasts. He noticed her chest stopped moving, as if trying to suck in a breath and his stare.  _ I don’t blame you, love.  _ Armitage looked back up at the blonde, her name rolling around in his head and coming off of his lips in a silky caress. “—Miss Novara.”

How he longed to take that honorific away.

_ Soon.  _ He promised, more to himself than to her.

The way he said her name had clearly sent a shiver down her pretty little spine. It intrigued him and left him wanting more. She was just so…inviting.

In fact, he wanted to leave such a lasting impression that she’d want to see him again, too.

A thought caught him for a split-second and it was perfect. He knew just how to make that happen. 

With a nod of his head he gave her a pleasant tilt of his lips and gripped his money clip in the depth of his suit pocket. Normally he didn’t carry around cash—his American Express card the only thing he truly needed when he was out and about. But on days when he ate out like this it was nice to be able to give back to someone. And this was the perfect opportunity.

Armitage hoped he was still under the impression that his table was one of ‘Novara’s’. It would be plenty embarrassing if he left a tip there for someone else to grab and stow away. Instead of taking the cash out of his pocket and counting it, he placed the entire thing down onto the blackened linoleum table and turned around to head out of the restaurant. He didn’t want to risk having them stop him from leaving it there. Most likely there was a few hundred dollars in it, so it wasn’t a loss to him. He just wanted to treat the blonde.

_ And I’ll be back. So don’t forget about me. _

Passing the lines up cop cars and heading back to his Aston, Armitage pulled his cell out of his pocket and winced when seeing how many calls Phasma had left him. All had been forgotten during the incident in the café. He shot her a quick text with nimble fingers, telling her he was on his way and to prepare everything according to schedule before hitting the unlock on his fob and climbing into the sleek machinery. 

When he pulled out into the street and in the direction of his office he saw an ambulance pulling into the parking lot, immediately thinking back to the petite woman named Novara. 

Her name was incredibly unique. And she herself was a sight to behold. Something he was not used to witnessing...but wanted to all the more. 

Yes, he would be back.

And he dearly hoped she expected him to.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Armitage came back a lot sooner than he thought he would. 

He found that he couldn’t clear his thoughts of Novara. Not at all. So he did the only thing he could do when overcome with feeling for the younger woman. He went back to the restaurant the next day in anticipation, praying to whatever god there was that he wasn’t making a fool of himself and that she would be there when he arrived.

Much to his relief she was.

But she wasn’t working.

She was a customer this morning, instead.

He found himself watching her with curious eyes. She hadn’t noticed him, not yet; she sat there with her eyelashes lowered to her pale cheeks, focusing on her hands in front of her and seemingly picking at her red nail polish. Her icy locks were pulled into a ponytail sitting on the crown of her head, the end of it tickling her mid-back. She wore a stunning crimson dress that fell to her knees and tucked around her curves like silk, part of which he itched to run his fingers over—

Sandy came into view and blocked little Novara’s profile from him, making him sigh. She set down a tall glass of fancy-looking coffee in front of her and her form vibrated in an excitement he couldn’t place. And then she moved her body a bit for the blonde to peer over her shoulder.

Looking right at him.

It was obvious that she couldn’t see he was looking back at her from where he was, but he took advantage of that and his lips twitched into a smile with his hands in his pockets. She snapped her head forward and lifted her coffee up to take a sip, most likely to hide her embarrassment. It was simply endearing.

The brunette owners hand shot out and smacked the side of her head like a sibling would do when reprimanding a younger brother or sister. He couldn’t help the snort that escaped him at that. There was absolutely no way that their conversation  _ wasn’t  _ about him. If her turning around and sauntering over to him with a smug smile on her face was any indication.

Just  _ what  _ was going through that head of hers?

Sandy had snagged a menu from behind the host podium and gave him a megawatt smile that clearly meant something. “Lovely to see you again, sir. I hope you’re having a good morning?” She asked politely, stopping in front of him and keeping a hand on her voluptuous hip. In some ways the woman in front of him reminded him of his mother. When she was alive she had the very same demeanor as the brunette before him. 

Armitage felt a pang in his heart and he quickly squashed it, switching to the model gentleman that he was portrayed as and gave her a pleasant smile. “Likewise, Miss Sandy. And yes, I’m having a wonderful morning. Thank you,” he nodded his head to the wide space occupied with customers. “Is it safe to say circumstances are the same for you?”

“They are! I’m surprised to see you back here so soon.” Her crimson painted lips pulled up into a knowing smirk, one that he knew very well. God, this woman was exactly like Phasma, too. “I’m sure our food is not the only reason why you are here for the second day in a row?” She asked cheekily, her eyes giving him a Cheshire-like glint. 

She was much more perceptive than she let on.

“Is it that obvious?” he returned questioningly. He clicked his tongue to reprimand himself and the woman gave a little laugh at his antics. Either she was just that clever or she had wanted this to happen due to her own will. 

Sandy tilted her head slightly and grinned. “That would be correct. And since I’m so sure of that who you’ve come to see—“ her tanned hand waved in the direction of the seated blonde, who was sipping her coffee and looking away from them. “—Happens to be right over there.”

Clever, indeed. 

Armitage didn’t really know what to say to the woman other than a simple ‘thank you’. Had he been a much younger man who was new to romance, he would probably have sputtered in defiance and claimed that he was just here to eat. However, when he found he had an interest in something he strived to claim it at whatever cost...and Novara happened to be one of those interests.

_ More than an interest, likely. She has captured me. _

Accepting the menu that was handed to him he assured Sandy that coffee would be fine (black, of course) and headed to the little dove’s table without guidance. He didn’t need it, after all. Novara didn’t seem to be aware that he was approaching; or so he thought. A pale ear twitched a little and he could vaguely see a small grimace on the side of her mouth that screamed anxiousness to him. It was clear that he made her just a bit nervous. 

That intrigued him all the more. 

Such a headstrong, brave and selfless woman was dreading his sudden presence, and that made him have the  _ strangest  _ urge to pounce like a hunting animal.  _ So sweet.  _ His inner thoughts growled at him. He reined himself in though. It wouldn’t do to scare the poor thing. That was the last thing he wanted.

“Hello again,” he greeted her in his faux gentle manner. She thought of him as a gentleman, and that’s how it would stay. He would continue to be if that was what she desired.

Novara turned her head to slowly look up at him under long, dark lashes that fluttered in a type of flirt at him. He doubted she even knew what she was doing in her innocence. She didn’t say anything for a few seconds—taken with just meeting his gaze and holding it with bright but wide eyes. Armitage tilted his coiffed head at her. Was there something on his face? In his teeth? No. The latter wasn’t valid. He hadn’t grinned at her.

Actually, it was sort of adorable. Her own little blonde head was at a curious angle and her plump lower lip was worried between her teeth, as if contemplating something he didn’t understand. He lifted one near eyebrow and placed his menu on the side of the table opposite of her. Certainly that would gain her attention? “Is everything all right?” He finally asked. Each time that he greeted her, she always gave him such a look that he wondered if he insulted her somehow. God forbid.

If it was possible her hazel-blues widened even more, comically so and that had him chuckling. Her pretty lips parted before forming around her words carefully. “G-Good morning. Yes, everything is fine.” Her form straightened in her seat and she gave him a twitchy smile that relayed her nervousness. 

She didn’t have to feel that way around him, but he wasn’t about to tell her that. Her nervousness was warranted giving he was a stranger. A stranger that left her a  _ six hundred dollar tip _ . “Excellent.” He replied surely, motioning a hand at the booth with intention. “Do you mind if I….?”

“Oh...please.” Her blonde ponytail fell over her shoulder slightly with her nod, and he had to contain himself from reaching out and thumbing her soft strands as he thanked her and took his seat. His pale hands were immediately clasped in front of him and his back was pin straight—he couldn’t be seen any other way. Especially with his upbringing or it would have seemed improper.

“I see you aren’t working today.” Armitage pointed out and traced an eye over her newly wrapped forearm. It was placed tightly with a neat hand and didn’t seem to be soiled with blood or dirt, so she was keeping it nice and clean like she was supposed to. “I trust that you are feeling a bit better?”

Novara’s form looked as if it unraveled under his question, as if someone placed their hands on her shoulders and massaged the tension away from them. It was a sight to see—especially when she shot up like an arrow right after and her face lit up with a glowy smile that had his chest aching with foreign emotion.

“I am, actually. Thank you for asking.”

“My pleasure.”

_ That and more, darling.  _ He thought to himself slyly and squashed it down just as quickly.

Naturally flushed cheeks took on an even more rosy hue that stroked his confidence and had him watching hungrily. Dammit all, this woman was throwing him so off balance; making him do and say things he didn’t normally do and part of that bothered him. The other part, however...that part took entertainment out of seeing just how much he could get her to want him and his presence. It wasn’t so much like a game of cat and mouse. More like a game of a fox pursuing his beautiful vixen mate that beckoned him with her pretty auburn fur and sweeping, full tail.

He  _ was _ like a fox, after all. Looks, demeanor and all.

“So…” her fingers began chipping at her nail polish again with her unawareness, the scratches of white seeing through the red like the skin peeping through her red dress. “I imagine you aren’t here only because of our delicious breakfast specials?” she asked with mirth in regards to the café and he didn’t even stop the humored chuckle that escaped his chest at her wit. Her and Sandy were more alike than he thought. Women like them were a dime a dozen for sure.

Armitage leaned his back against the booth, the inside lining of his suit smoothing against him comfortably. He allowed himself to smirk and his tone lowered significantly. “Ah, you’re white perceptive. You’d be correct.” He narrowed his cobalt eyes with faux suspicion, why not keep her on her toes? “I did come by for breakfast. But in hopes that you would be back here. I wanted to see how you were faring after the... _ unfortunate  _ circumstances the other day.” Understatement of the century. He hadn’t seen such violence towards a woman in quite a long time and it disturbed, no,  _ angered _ him to no end. 

Her sweet, pink lips pursed in agreement at his implication and her eyebrows furrowed as if in thought. What had she been thinking?

“I’m doing much better. And—“ she held her small arm up to show him her bandaged-over injury. “I’m all patched up, so…”

At least she has gotten the proper care for it. Armitage was sure there were stitches underneath due to the deep laceration she received and that’s why there was a need for such a large wrap like that one. His pale hands came to rest underneath his smooth-shaven chin. “I am glad to hear it. The amount of blood you lost was concerning, to say the least. I commend your bravery. Not many people would stand up to a dangerous individual like that.” A thought poked at him in reminder, part of the reason why he stopped by to see her again. He had to confirm things—“And I have to be sure...the tip I left behind—I hope you received it well?”

He hoped she did. All the money in his pocket was left for her and preferably no one else, and these days he couldn’t be certain that some greedy git didn’t come along and swipe it before they could see it lying there on the table next to his finished breakfast. 

The look that she gave next told him that she did indeed, and that satisfied him greatly. She sputtered cutely as if she didn’t know how to reply to that. He just urged her on with a raised brow. “I-I, um...I did. That was very kind of you. You really shouldn’t have.”

How modest of her to say so. Even though he truly wanted and felt like he needed to. “Quite the contrary. I was moved by the devotion of your friend, Miss Novara. You deserved something to brighten your day afterwards and that was the least I could have done.”

And he meant every word.

Normally Armitage couldn’t be bothered with people or their actions. Insubordination was practically a crime in his company and to see that outside of it was rare. Still, he despised mostly everyone; even if he did not outwardly show it. That would be acting like a child and he was above that.

The breathtaking smile that pulled the corners of her mouth up and showed bright, white teeth had nearly stunned him into silence. It was something that he wasn’t used to seeing from another individual that was mid-conversation with him...he enjoyed the picture nonetheless. Her heart and smile were both beautiful. And that was something he could truly appreciate.

“Is it okay if I be honest with you about something?” She asked hesitantly. Armitage doubted that he could say no to her even if he wanted to with the way she looked at him. 

“Of course.”

The blonde sucked in a breath and let it out slowly before continuing. “Lately things have been hard for me. Yesterday was no different, as you could tell.” they shared a little chuckle at the double-meaning. “And thanks to you I can shop for myself for the first time in...well, months.” She admitted, her voice dropping to a meek tone that had him sympathizing with her. Her hazel orbs stayed locked on the half-full coffee grasped in her small hands. “And I’m so grateful to you for that. Really, I am. Even though you don’t know me and had no obligation to do what you did. I just wish there was a way that I could return the favor—“

_ Sweet lord. _ Armitage wanted nothing more than to reach out and take her cheek into the palm of his hand, caressing the soft ivory surface he knew he’d feel underneath. That would have been improper, however. So he lightly touched her smaller hand with his own larger one to stop her from continuing. 

“I wouldn’t ask you for anything in return.” Of course he wouldn’t. Just seeing her happy was all he really cared to admit. “And I am happy that I could bring you the joy of being able to treat yourself after so long. Times can be extremely rough—and while I may not experience the same thing, I can at least understand that and help others in any way I can.”

Truthfully he wasn’t much of a charitable person, but being around her was admittedly making him a bit soft. Novara had undoubtedly made him feel things he wasn’t used to feeling—empathy being one of them. A breath of fresh air, some would say. 

He would say that she was more than that.

More like a gale of wind that was life into shriveled-up lungs.

He seemed to have stunned her with his gentle touch and kind words. The apples of her cheeks once again giving him that pretty flush of red he liked so much. A little lamb portraying her bashfulness to a predator such as he.

“You’re really one of a kind, aren’t you?”

Color him surprised, he really wasn’t expecting  _ that  _ sort of response.

Armitage couldn’t agree with her. He was an unbearably stiff man, with an extremely demanding job and a dull, tedious lifestyle that followed him day after day. 

He wasn’t one of a kind. But she was.

And he was going to let her know that. 

The snort that he released betrayed his outward appearance and he slid the menu away from himself to distract him from reaching out to her. It didn’t matter much, he would just order the same thing he had the other day. “You flatter me, Miss Novara. Though I dare say…” blue depths turned to bubbling fire as his orbs caught hers once more. “I originally thought the same about you.” He rumbled lowly, making another delectable blush color her cheeks.

Novara reminded him of a young girl, with scattered feelings about men; who was feeling all sorts of different things at the same time about them. Her head tilted to the side and that gorgeous mane of blonde fell with her as she emitted what sounded like a giggle to his ears, the latte in front of her being sipped at until the foam tickled her pink upper lip.

“You know, you remembered my name but I have yet to find out yours.” She pointed out.

_ Clever minx. _

The redhead’s fingers graced his chin as he thought. “That would seem so.” He did leave rather abruptly yesterday, hadn’t he? Phasma had indeed given him an earful when he returned to his office. Even though he was on time he still received a tongue lashing from his assistant and friend. She kept him on his toes that way so he wasn’t too bothered by it.

Armitage only realized his hand was outstretched when he refocused on the woman in front of him, itching to clasp her smaller one in his palm. He couldn’t resist after all. “Let me formally introduce myself. Armitage. Armitage Hux.” His grin was small with the reintroduction.

Novara seemed entertained by the notion of this, her own grin lighting up her features. She gently placed her hand in his and clasped them together firmly—the ridges of her fingers and palm were soft and lightly calloused, unlike his own. It was easy to tell she had worked religiously. In a wealthier society like his it was uncommon for a man to have rough hands and it was even more so for a woman. That had him thinking.

If she belonged to  _ him… _

She wouldn’t have to work another day of her life. He’d make sure of that.

That was all in due time. He couldn’t rush things in fear of scaring the little dove off. She wasn’t used to his ways and he doubted she would be okay with him wanting to  _ claim  _ her like he desperately wanted to. 

A gentleman he was and a gentleman he would stay.

“A formal introduction? I feel like I should be calling you Mr. Hux, then.” The shiver that shot straight down was something he wasn’t too proud of. She wasn’t even aware of the effect she had on him. “Novara Scott. It’s nice to officially meet you.”

In modern times chivalry seemed hard to come by. People treated each other with disdain and disrespect and that had always disgusted Armitage. He wasn’t always the most kind himself; however...his humility  _ did  _ exist. He couldn’t say the same for others. Judging by how Novara was treated previously, he was sure she knew that as well.

She deserved to be lavished with positive attention. To be lavished with pretty gifts and pleasantries befitting of royal beauties born into their riches. 

Armitage lifted her hand slowly to his lips, dropping a brush of a kiss over her smooth knuckles while the sultry glow in his eyes crackled like lightning through a darkened, stormy sky. A kittenish sound escaped her lips with a gasp, her body shuddering in her seat in a way that told him she had  _ enjoyed  _ their close proximity. 

He had even more so.

Novara’s eyes were a wide and startling hazel that circled around the blue like petals dripping off of a worn branch in the fall. He wanted to capture that picture forever...he was absolutely certain that he had not seen anything more beautiful than in that moment here, with this woman...this darling dove of his.

“No need for such formalities. Just Armitage is fine, lovely Novara.”

Yes, she would be his.

Armitage would make sure of that.

  
  


x(0)x

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time to herself and we see some more delicious men (;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up my loves, this ones a long one. I’ve missed you guys and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

x(0)x

  
  


If a heart only beat three times a minute, that meant certain death, right ?

If that was the case then Novara was officially done for.

_ Just Armitage it fine, lovely Novara. _

She had to admit… this man was incredibly dangerous. If all it took to get her this wired was a kiss to the hand, she didn’t want to think of how  _ other  _ things would make her feel in comparison. 

Her body felt too hot just thinking about it. 

Novara remembered a time when Sandy jokingly called her a prude and she had almost believed her. Especially with how serious she seemed about it. Of course she had denied it with as much muster as she could and playfully bickered back with her friend at the time, even though in her mind she was cursing her childish embarrassment and vowed to herself that she would do better in situations involving men. 

The blonde’s first boyfriend was a bit of a fluke in her opinion. She was seventeen and too worried about family to truly care about her relationship. He was a sweet boy, a year older than her and just as new to dating as she was. They lasted about six months until the guilt of not being who he wanted her to be began to nag at her, and from there she ended it on pretty standard terms. They remained friends until they graduated. 

Her second relationship had been a bit more serious than that. Granted she was older, nineteen at the time, and he was more so - twenty two and quite the experienced basketball player at her community college. In the beginning they got along just fine; at the one year mark he gave her a promise ring and like the naive young girl she was, she gave him her heart. 

And her virginity. 

She deeply regretted it after it happened. It was an honest mistake, thinking that she actually loved him. Novara knew something was up when she professed her love to him and he didn’t return the same sentiment. She thought it was only a matter of time and in that time, he had coaxed her into sex and she went along with it thinking that it would be a milestone in their relationship that would only make it stronger somehow. 

She was so,  _ so  _ wrong. 

It had hurt. A lot more than she thought it would. He hadn’t taken necessary precautions with being gentle, either. It was fast, painful and dare she say it,  _ boring.  _ It had felt as if she had been ripped in two and during their fornication he did not slow his thrusts down or ask her if she was alright. Thank god he wore a condom; he had spilled himself carelessly inside of her body and she doubted she would have been happy if he had done so without it. 

Novara wasn’t an idiot. A younger version of Sandy had told her it was painful and without the proper foreplay or touches it was hard for a woman to have an orgasm properly. And she had understood that.

She just thought that  _ some  _ form of herself wanted his pleasure and that would be hers in return. 

That was bullshit.

To make matters worse, the reason he hadn’t returned her affections like he was supposed to was because he hadn’t felt the same way. 

In fact, he felt the exact opposite. And all he truly wanted from her was her body. After he had gotten it? He lost interest.

_ “Your pussy was challenging to take but it was well worth it, so thanks.”  _ Were his final words to her. And with a wave of a carefree hand he shoved her out of his apartment, satisfied grin still in place as he slammed the door on her horrified expression. 

Novara cried for a week after that. It was really a horrible experience that she wasn’t looking forward to ever dealing with again. 

Twenty-five and still single, she had her fair share of admirers that never truly caught her attention in the way she had theirs. And she was okay with that for now. What would being in a relationship right now do for her anyway? She was still young, still focused on taking care of her mother and sister. 

Still wanting to be adventurous and to see the world.

Until two mysteriously beautiful, insanely wealthy men dropped into her life like raindrops sliding off of giant palm leaves. 

Novara wasn’t completely sure what to make of them upon meeting the two. They were completely different from one another - yet somehow had some similarities. One redheaded and gentlemanly with an air of regality she had never seen before in her life, and the other raven-haired and brooding with a dark, yet sultry way of presenting himself. Both drew her in like a butterfly surrounding a field of flowers filled with delicious nectar. 

She didn’t want to get her hopes up. They were from a different world than she was and  _ so _ incredibly out of her league that she was sure she existed similarly to a peasant underneath the eye of a demanding king. At least, that’s how she felt. 

Somehow she was wrong.

Armitage (she adored his name, it was perfectly befitting of a man like him) had proven to be a kind man, despite his appearances. His money had not reflected his attitude whatsoever and because of that she was grateful and relieved. Not only had he cared about her wellbeing - he had actually shown some interest in her as a person. Not just as a conquest like most men her age. It made her feel light and want to release a bunch of girlish giggles...as if she didn’t know how to handle herself around him. Honestly? She didn’t really know how.

Mr. Ren (his last name was all she knew of him) was a different story entirely. While Armitage had felt warm and curious to her, Ren had felt like a never ending storm that beckoned her in like a siren’s call. His presence was heavy and raw, yet soft in a way that she couldn’t explain. Someone that had acknowledged her even when he didn’t need to. His gold-flecked eyes had shined with a type of intelligence beyond his years paired with a ferocity that sent tingles shooting through her body. 

Both of them had made her feel things she had  _ never  _ felt before. 

Part of that scared her. 

The other part was becoming addicted.

And that brought her back to this moment, with Armitage looming close to her like a pleasant fire that warmed her to her bones, eyes so earnest yet full of all kinds of desire that had her swallowing and the hairs on the back of her neck standing in attention. The hypnotic feel of him was almost too much as he touched her, unspoken promises of more to come lingering in the air around them as he attempted to woo her to some degree. 

Her hands were becoming clammy with the intensity of his stare and she hoped to god that he couldn’t feel the moisture collecting in their clasped hands. If he was aware of it he didn’t say anything, only lowering her smaller hand down to the top of the table and slowly taking his away, as if he was reluctant to. His face remained smiling even as her own stayed flushed and wide-eyed.

“...Armitage.” she murmured, almost trance-like as she spoke. It was neither a question or a statement. It just  _ was.  _

Whatever it was, it made said man tilt his head slightly, a grin much more sly than before taking hold of his perfect lips - he knew how she was feeling, and he was enjoying it. 

“Yes?”

“O-Oh. I’m sorry,” Novara apologized with a bite of her lip. She took her hands away faster than she intended and slipped them under her thighs, warm from the booth surrounding her. She didn’t trust herself not to grasp his again. “Your name suits you. It’s very unique is all.”

An eyebrow rose at the compliment. He hadn’t been expecting that from her when his name escaped her lips infused with all sorts of different emotions not even she herself could place. Jesus, what was she doing?  _ An idiot. I’m an idiot and I always will be just that.  _ “It seems that we have a lot in common, then. I’m sure I have never heard the name ‘Novara’ before, at least not to my knowledge. Is there an underlying meaning there? Perhaps a story behind it?” He asked curiously, hands going underneath his chin and patiently waiting for an explanation. 

The blonde smiled, if a bit nostalgically. “There is actually. Back in my hometown there was this little creek that flowed a little ways behind my parent’s home. My parents had their first date there, and eventually my mother named it the Novara River. Apparently it means ‘new air’ in Italian...and it’s also the name of the city my great-grandmother migrated from.” She thumbed a loose thread on her dress absentmindedly, unaware of the eyes that watched her almost fondly. “Hence my name.”

Armitage looked thoughtful about this, speaking truthfully. “That sounds wonderfully meaningful to me.” He claimed with a smile. “It must be very important to you as well.”

Novara gave a sad smile. The look in her eyes upon talking about it must of given her away. She was like an open book. “It is.” She confirmed with memories of her smiling father. “After my father passed away my family and I took it upon ourselves to spread his ashes over that same river. I’m sure it’s what he would have wanted if he…” she trailed off, not entirely used to talking about her father so openly. It made her heart ache remembering someone she loved so much, wishing he was still here with her.

Upon realizing this Armitage shook his head, a small tinge of regret in his voice due to her sadness. “You don’t have to continue. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“No, it’s alright. I just…” she sighed, the tremble in her voice apparent as she spoke. “I miss him. A lot. And I wish I could say it gets easier every day, but…”

“...But I’m more than positive that it doesn’t.” The posh man finished for her. Novara looked up at him with a forlorn look, nodding to agree with him. He had this flicker of something in his own eyes that spoke volumes to her - he had lost someone important to him, too. That was obvious. “You don’t have to tell yourself that to make yourself feel better, Novara. You’re a human being.” A small, sad smile touched his lips. “You’re allowed to grieve for however long you need to.”

Her eyes started to feel warm when he said that. “You’re absolutely right.” 

The smell of eggs and sausage met her nose with a hint of something cinnamony, a scent that was strictly Sandy and she turned her head to see her friend carrying a plate of food and some coffee, most likely for Armitage. The brunette’s eyebrow rose with suspicion when she eyed the two of them. “I’m not interrupting anything am I?” She asked with a sneaky grin. 

Novara rolled her eyes at her antagonizing yet sneaky tone. Her friend liked to meddle, alright. Anything involving romance and her she automatically started to assume things. 

“Of course not.” Nova admonished with a look, mouth watering slightly at the scrumptious food placed in front of her. She didn’t realize just how famished she was until she saw the delicious omelette on the trademark porcelain plate of their restaurant. 

“Novara and I were just getting to know one another. Oh—“ Armitage cut in, not unkindly, and nodded to the waitress when she set the coffee down on his side. “Thank you.”

That had made the brunette’s eyes light up when he admitted that. Novara refrained from slapping her forehead down on the table at how nonchalantly it was said. It was best not to give her friend any more ideas than she already had. Of course she supported Nova in her relationships, but this time it was different. She practically tried  _ throwing  _ her at the poor man.

“Of course. Are you ready to order? Or would you like a few more minutes to decide?” Sandy asked him kindly, noting that his menu was not near him and further assuming that wouldn’t be the case. Said man hummed with a tilt of his head, tapping one pale finger in decision. 

“Yes, please. I’d like the English breakfast. Same as yesterday.” He turned to look at Novara with a grin that had her brow raising. Now  _ he  _ was up to something too.

That made her just a bit uncomfortable.

“And could you also put our meals on the same bill? I will be taking care of breakfast today.”

The blonde made a noise of surprise and discontent with the idea. After all he had done, she should have been the one paying for their breakfast instead. “That won’t be necessary—“ she couldn’t suppress the squeak that came out of her when her friend once again assaulted her, this time in the form of a very sharp pinch that made her growl at Sandy. It proved to be for naught when the older woman just smirked at her, intending to cut her off.  _ This shady _ —

“Of course, sir. It will be out as soon as possible.”

Armitage watched the two of them with a glint of amusement, picking up his menu and handing it to Sandy with a chuckle. “Fantastic.” He sent her a look of triumph that made her blow out a puff of air. 

Nova was a bit mortified at their behavior in front of him but clearly he did not mind one bit, and that relaxed her somewhat. She was lucky that the redhead was so outgoing, as it could have been a much different scenario with their shenanigans.

The brunette waitress bid them both a good time and scurried away, probably back to her little gossip and planning nest she surrounded herself in.  _ What a troublesome woman. Ugh. _ Novara though, though fondly when she knew it was only for her benefit Sandy acted that way. 

She meant well. And that was enough.

Clearing his throat the man across practically demanded her undivided attention once again, a smirk curling his perfect lips that made her turn to him and squirm under the scrutiny. She wouldn’t have put it past him if he was some sort of mastermind she wasn’t aware of. Now  _ that  _ was unsettling. Even if he was so good looking. “Why does it look as if you swallowed something unsavory?” He asked as that same smirk widened, the pallor of her cheeks being forever rosy around him. She would have to wear double the makeup to cover up something as shameful as this. 

He had said unsavory and that wasn’t far off, but she hadn’t eaten anything. His willingness to help her and treat her without anything in return bothered her just a tad. Armitage didn’t have ulterior motives. That she was sure of, but...it still had her concerned at how easily he did so.

Nova placed her cheek in the palm of her hand and gave him an exasperated look, hazel-blue eyes narrowing comically at him. “You didn’t have to do that. I should be the one paying for breakfast. Not the other way around.” she complained with a sigh. Though small, she wanted to return the favor and do something nice for him. Of course he had beaten her to it before she could do so.

The redhead just shrugged his lean shoulders, the rustle of luxurious fabric bunching up with the movement like a whisper against his skin. He thumbed the silverware napkin closest to him indifferently as he replied. “Nonsense. I would have to resign my status as a gentleman if I ever let a woman pay for her meal around me. Such a thing is laughable.” He chuckled good-naturedly. 

Of course that was his mindset. He both looked and acted the part of a gentleman, so it was only natural that he thought like that.

An almost inferior feeling washed over her and she quickly squashed it down with a hesitant smile. “That’s very noble of you.” The blonde teased lightly, causing the man across from her to sniff amusedly. A part of her completely meant that. “I’m serious! I can’t remember the last time—“ she stopped before she could embarrass herself. 

This wasn’t a date. At least she didn’t think it was. He hadn’t made any indication that it had been, either. And to make things even more awkward, she had revealed that it had been a while since her last meal with a man. Armitage had obviously caught on, his amused expression falling into that of a solemn but curious one when she trailed off. His blue eyes sparked with interest at her words.

Armitage grabbed his coffee cup while continuing to watch her, lifting it to his lips to take a sip and savor the bold flavoring of the liquid. When he took it away he spoke in a more serious tone. “It’s my pleasure to pay for your meal. And I wouldn’t mind doing it again…if you’d be interested in another meeting like this one at a later date?”

_ Holy shit.  _ Was he really asking to see her again?

Her heart thudded in a hard beat against her ribcage, her hand sneaking up to lay against her chest softly. An overwhelming feeling of something - something unfamiliar coming over her. She just had to ask.

“Mr. Hux….are you asking me out on a date?” She questioned sweetly, hopefully anticipating his answer. A smile spread across her pink lips as her blonde head tilted demurely at him. Novara’s confidence was lifted when his own smirk became suave.

“I suppose I am being a bit obvious, aren’t I?” Armitage chuckled amusedly, twisting his coffee cup in his hands and watching the dark liquid slosh around the browned edges. “You are just…” he stopped twirling his cup, locking eyes with her and she felt as if he was reaching inside her chest and squeezing her heart himself. The handsome curve of his jaw tightened with a grit of his teeth that saved his words. 

Nova’s cheeks pinked. 

_ If I could only read your mind... _ she thought with curious abandon. He presented himself as someone with great intelligence and cunning ambition just by a few days of having conversations with him. The wide cavern that was his mind must have been vast with knowledge of certain things she was unaware of, things that she wished she could know.

The low clicking of heels met her left and she flit her eyes towards her friend, coming now with the redhead’s meal. Beans and eggs laid of the plate with English muffin as it’s side, and she bit her lip to keep from giggling. Why was it so typical of him to order their one and only English breakfast?

Actually, she found it to be endearing.

“For you, my good sir.” Sandy announced proudly while placing the plate down in front of him. Her brown eyes glanced gleefully at her out of the corner of them. “Enjoy. Is there anything else I can get you guys? Sauces? More coffee? Novara’s phone number—“

“Really, Sandy?” Novara groaned. Of  _ course  _ she was going there. She laid her forehead in her hands, covering her eyes slightly and squeezing them shut to ward off her embarrassment. Leave it to the best friend to progress things rather than herself. 

She gave a boisterous laugh and nudged her shoulder with her hip, urging the blonde to look up. “I’m only joking. That’s your responsibility to do that yourself.” She said cheekily, dodging a swipe from the seated woman and laughing in that mischievous way of hers while dancing away. Probably to annoy some other table.

To her horror, Armitage chuckled deeply at the display. “You two together make a very amusing duo. I can see that now.” 

Novara sighed and rolled her eyes, careful not to rub away the makeup at her cheeks and transfer it to her hand. “I swear I’m the more sane one of us.” she replied blandly, hardly any room for sarcasm in her tone. It made the man across from her hum his approval of that statement. 

“Somehow I am inclined to believe every word.” He said good-naturedly. A scoff erupted from Novara’s mouth at that one. At least he approved of her sense of humor. 

The two of them sat there in that small booth chatting for what seemed like hours, easy conversation flowing with hints of flirting that the blonde was still trying to get used to. She was flattered that a man like him clearly set aside some sort of obligation to be there with her; if the way he spoke about his life and his work had any indication of that. She didn’t mind though. He was just as charming and kind as the last time she talked to him. 

A little while later Sandy came with the check, teasing the younger girl with abandon and making Armitage laugh along to the blonde’s beguiling embarrassment. Nova could tell he enjoyed seeing her so flustered and part of her was mortified, but the other part was captured by the silky sound of his chuckles and the handsome expression he wore when his lips lifted and his eyes gleamed with mirth. 

A thought crossed her mind then. Could this truly be real? Or was she being played?

She kept it in the back of her mind just in case. He  _ was  _ very likable and charismatic. But so were many of the men she had met beforehand who had underlying motives to knowing her. Her guard was lowered a bit, but it was still up somewhat. 

It would have to stay that way until she was absolutely certain she could trust him.

After forfeiting paying for her cut of the bill (Armitage was much too insistent and won that argument) and shyly telling him what her number was so that they could plan a second meeting, the pair stacked their plates nicely so the busser on duty could fetch them and the red headed man offered to see her out to her car.

Funnily enough, both of them had parked near each other so the distance between them was quite small. Her little black Honda looked laughable next to the perfection that was his sleek, silver Aston that probably cost more than what she made in a lifetime. 

Nova cleared her throat to rid herself of the slight discomfort she felt, giving the man next to her a sheepish smile over her shoulder as she used her fob to unlock the driver’s side door. “I really enjoyed breakfast today—“ Armitage shot a smile at that. “With you, I mean.”

_ Jesus, who else was there? Of course with him. Idiot. Idiot. Id-I-ot. _

“I did as well.” he smiled reassuringly, watching her with amused fascination when she grabbed a lock of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. An underlying sense of insecurity panged through her before disappearing just as quick. “Shall you want to plan something similar in the future, please don’t hesitate to give me a call.”

“Of course. I look forward to it.” Novara admitted with a small smile. She hesitated slightly, slowly inching toward her car while giving Armitage a little parting wave. Her body nearly slumped into her seat with the thought that they were finished here.

She already missed their conversations.

“One moment,” his hand reached out to her, gentle but firm in stopping her movement as he peered into the depths of her eyes. “Allow me.”

She kept her eyes on him instead of watching his hand pass her side, lightly skimming her skin once more and making a pleasant shiver overcome her before he opened the drivers side door for her, opening it wide enough so that she could slide in. 

_ Ever the perfect gentlemen. He’s so worth it.  _ Her mind whispered to her coyly, urging her to do things  _ completely  _ out of character. She obviously thought better of it.

Even if a small part of her wanted to jump him. She didn’t think he’d appreciate that too much.

Or...would he?

_ No.  _ Her lips twitched up in an awkward attempt of thanking him and she forced herself to slump into the driver’s seat, making sure she was buckled in before he shut her door for her while she started the car.  _ Stop overthinking things, you horndog. _

Nova rolled her window down to acknowledge him and leaned against the edge of the pane. “Thank you. And…” she stalled, earning a raised brow at her falter. “I really do appreciate your kindness. Truly.”

It was wholesome. And god she hoped it was one-hundred percent genuine, because she really did like him. 

Armitage chuckled and pat the car door, right next to her arm. She felt her cheeks glow at the buzzing feeling between the two of them. “You’ve no need to thank me. As I said before, it’s warranted and I enjoy your company.”

His fingers skimmed her own, making her heart jump into her throat as he grabbed them gently and lifted her slightly worn knuckles to his soft lips, pressing a kiss there. His eyes closed as if savoring the feel of her skin against his own. 

Of course she was just as enamored. 

His closeness, the smoothness of his lips and the enraptured look he held sent a hot flash of desire between her legs. Her lips parted and a breathy, but soft whimper escaped them, making his cobalt eyes snap open to look at her; he had heard her. 

Oh god.

She was so embarrassed. She hadn’t meant for him to hear her but...it just came out without any warning. 

Novara felt the loss of warmth instantly when she politely removed her hand from his grasp, smiling at him shyly while avoiding his gaze. The blonde didn’t think that she could stand seeing his reaction to her little slip up without exploding into a million pieces.

However, she did catch a grin out of the corner of her eye.

_ Clever man. _

“Until next time, lovely Novara.” He spoke in a low, intimate tone that had her trembling. He was still so close and she still felt hot to the touch—

The heavy feeling in the air dissipated when he moved away from her, gliding towards his own driver’s side and effectively snapping the tension between them. 

“Until next time,” she whispered back, watching him with slightly hooded eyes that she couldn’t quite hide. He was definitely leaving this time. The blonde had enough time to see the top of his head disappear under the outline of his Aston, no longer able to see him through the black tint of his windows. The engine hummed to life before she even got a chance to put her keys in her ignition and he rolled out behind her first, a pale hand lifting in a wave to her as he smoothed out of the lot.

Novara exhaled through her nose and laid her forehead against the steering wheel. In, out, in. 

Ugh. The palpating effect he had on her...it was unreal.

How could two men make her feel so…so…

_ Alive?  _

Not only that, being around them almost made her feel as if she was being seen through, like she was naked and the only people that could see were the two of them. 

Like they were laying a type of claim on her that she wasn’t aware of.

And god damnit, she  _ liked  _ the idea of that.

Another sigh left her, this time through her lips.

_ I’m in deep,  _ deep  _ shit.  _ She thought to herself. And that was the understatement of the century.

  
  


x(0)x

  
  


Her time spent with Armitage had actually been quite beneficial to her day when a few hours had passed. There was still enough time to swing by her favorite clothing stores before she had to pick her sister up from school. It would have been more fun if the sixteen-year-old was able to join her; she had an amazing sense of style and had good judgment when it came to clothing. 

Maya would probably treat her like a doll, pulling out which garments she thought were best fitted to her and make her buy them. Normally it never went well between the two of them, especially since her advice wasn’t just to get one top of the two, but  _ both _ .

They were typical girls in that scenario.

Nova made her first stop downtown, on a quaint street filled with urban clothing stores and boutiques that she had shopped at before. Once upon a time, the lady that owned one of the shops had taken an instant liking to her and begged to recruit her. Of course she had to say no, but she appreciated the thought regardless. She liked to stop by whenever she could to support the sweet lady and her business.

Parking at one of the meters on the side of the street, the blonde dropped some quarters in to reserve her spot for the time being and headed into the medium-sized boutique. There was a pretty blue blouse in the window that instantly caught her attention. She studied it for a moment; it was a light blue color, off the shoulders with bell-like sleeves and cute little bows embroidered at the end. The bust was form fitting while the sleeves were a bit loose.

A tinkling sound met her ears and pulled her away from the window. A middle-aged woman with jet black hair and dark eyes lit up when she saw her. “How did I know that would catch your eye?” The woman asked good-naturedly. Her form held the door open for the both of them. 

“How did you know I would be back so soon, Misses Harlow?” Novara retorted around the same question, putting her sunglasses up on the top of her head and giving the older woman a pleasant smile. She had come last week for a quick browsing session before dropping off some cinnamon rolls for the owner, made by her sister in bulk. She had baked so many that there was no way Nova could eat all of them. So instead she decided to pay it forward and treat the nice lady.

Misses Harlow gave her cheek a quick kiss in greeting and hurried her inside, the shop smelling like jasmine and a warm undertone of vanilla. “Please, honey. Just Connie is fine. Always so polite.” She waved a hand nonchalantly. “I’ve got the best deals for the best fashion, how could you stay away?” She hummed confidently, making the blonde giggle as she was greeted with new articles of clothing she had yet to see and try on. 

“Connie.” Novara corrected, smiling politely and running a hand down a pair of dark wash jeans. Connie wasn’t wrong; she did have the best deals and was always generous with her discounts. She was part of the reason why Novara had to be careful. One good deal and her bank account was cleaned out.

Surprisingly, she didn’t mind much.

Nova maneuvered through the shop with a sense of direction she was used to, coming up and grabbing one of the few blouses on display and finding her size before throwing it over her arm. She continued to talk to the black-haired woman as she shopped, raising her voice a little as she was not in view. “How did you like the cinnamon rolls?” She called out, her interest piqued when she found a romper with giant red flowers over it.

The shop owner could be heard snickering from her counter spot. It made Nova roll her eyes. “They were delicious. Your sister should become a baker.”

“You ate them all?” That had her raising an eyebrow. There had been at least ten of them. And they weren’t exactly small. She envied the older woman’s appetite.

“Hell yes I did! And I enjoyed every freakin’ bite.” She laughed and Nova did the same. Her voice began to get closer and eventually she appeared behind her, holding up a dress with a mischievous look on her face. “Before you say anything else, I think you’ll like this. It just came in yesterday.”

Hazel eyes traveled downwards, taking the piece of clothing in with barely subdued interest. It was a deep red color, bodycon style and sleeveless with a cinched waist. Not something that she would normally wear, but…

“I was thinking that it would be perfect for that club job of yours. You would be the center of attention in this for sure!” She clapped a hand on her hip with a smug smile. 

The more Nova stared at it, however, the more sadness she felt.

It was a beautiful dress, and she may have even worn it for a stage night at Vision. But with the loss of her job there was no need for something like that in her wardrobe anymore. 

“Connie…” she sighed. Said woman’s expression fell with concern written on her features. “It’s a gorgeous dress but—“

“You don’t look too happy, did something happen?” Connie finished for her worriedly, hanging up the dress on the rack next to her and crossing her arms, waiting for an explanation. 

The pain was still fresh. 

Her ex-bosses face passed through her mind with disdain, as well as the flash of embarrassment she felt when meeting eyes with a certain suave businessman with raven feathers for hair and stones for eyes.

Nova’s eyes wandered. “I actually...don’t work there anymore.”

Shock was apparent in the sound that left the blackette’s mouth. “Seriously? What happened?”

“Just an asshole boss that wanted way too much from me. Please don’t worry about it.” Her smile looked and felt fake as she said this, but she didn’t want to dwell on the matter. She just wanted to pick up her last check and never see his face again, and that was exactly what she was going to do later on.

It was obvious Connie was having none of it and she waved a finger at the blonde threateningly. “Oh no you don’t. It isn’t nothing. Did that guy do something to you? Hurt you? If he did I’ll—“

“You’re too sweet for your own good. I promise nothing happened. He just didn’t agree with my work methods is all. And for that he let me go.” Nova shrugged. It was a bit more than that, but she didn’t need Connie fretting over her the entire time she was there. 

Connie let out a sigh of defeat, her posture becoming less tense and she wrapped an arm around the smaller woman comfortingly. “I’m sorry to pry. I just can’t understand why someone would do that to you, y’know? You’re such a gem.” Her eyes brightened significantly, confusing Novara the slightest bit. “And you always have a place here with me! I’d love to have you working under my wing.”

Always had to present the offer. Nonetheless, it made her feel a tad better. 

The blonde couldn’t help but smile at her antics. “It’s tempting, not going to lie, but I still have another job remember?”

“Ugh, that’s right. At the little diner across town.” Connie puffed in a way that made it seem like she was jealous, but it was all in good fun. “Fine, but the offer always stands. And—“ she snatched the dress with a speed that was even surprising to herself and shoved it in Nova’s waiting grasp. “I want you to try this on anyway, okay? It may make you feel better. And it works for more than one occasion.” Her eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

A thought crossed her mind. Connie wasn’t wrong. In fact, she was absolutely  _ right _ . It was suited for more than one occasion. Red hair and cobalt eyes flashed through her thoughts. 

_ Maybe, just maybe… _

“Alright. I’ll try it.”

The store owners eyebrow rose at her quick response. “Is there something else you’re not telling me? That was pretty certain of you.”

“Nothing. Just wanting to see how this looked on me.” Nova smiled coyly and took her choices with her to the back, finding her own little space to try things on. There were only two dressing rooms, so she didn’t have to wait and pick one. 

“There’s a guy, isn’t there?” The voice came from the other side of the door in a squeal that had her flinching. The  _ last  _ thing she needed was someone to obsess over her love life. She already had Sandy for that. “Actually, don’t say anything. I’m going to grab some more new arrivals for you and you’re going to model them for me! I’m an expert at dating fashion.” 

Before she could respond the sound of heels became farther and farther away from her. Novara’s mouth hung open at the blatant disregard she just showed.  _ This woman is an absolute menace. _ She groaned to herself, stripping her clothes and slipping on the form-fitting dress first. What the hell. She might as well see what it looked like on her.

The blonde turned to face the mirror, expecting to not hate but not love the red number...but she was sorely mistaken.

It hugged her figure deliciously in ways most of her dresses didn’t, a now visible slit coming up the side of her thigh she hadn’t seen before. It actually made her eyes widen. The contrast with her skin tone and cleavage it showed had her feeling almost self-conscious, but it was still tasteful enough that it covered what it needed to. It was almost  _ too  _ beautiful for someone like her. 

_ Maybe with a full makeover… _

“Hey! Is it on? Let me see it!” 

Connie knocked at the door, back sooner than expected and Nova worried her lip between her teeth before turning to open it. It swung out wide and she was met with the face of the blackette whose eyes widened upon seeing her. The clothes in her hands were grasped tightly to her chest, an exhale escaping her as she gasped.

“I  _ knew  _ it!” She exclaimed. Her arms became unoccupied as she threw the clothes, hanger and all, onto the hook that was glued to the door. She tugged on the places that looked unkempt and fiddled with the string that tightened around Novara’s waist. “I couldn’t have picked a better dress! Whoever he is, he’s damn lucky.”

Nova’s mouth dropped open once more. “How did you—“

“—before that sad story about your job, you came by looking so happy and glowy, I could just tell that you’ve met someone. It’s women’s intuition, honey.” She cocked her hip and gave a small snort when the blonde blushed. “And you’re not exactly doing anything to hide it.”

“Well…” she wasn’t wrong. “It’s kind of a new occurrence, so…”

“That settles it. You’ll be taking the dress then. For any upcoming dates to add some spice.” Connie clapped her hands together excitedly and shooed her back into the dressing room. “I’ll throw that in today along with whatever else you purchase. It’s on me.” She grinned knowingly.

Nova melted a little at that. It wasn’t uncommon for Connie to be so generous, but she couldn’t help feeling thankful for how kind she was. It made her day even better. “Thank you, Connie.” 

“Thank me when you hit it off with whoever it is you’re seeing.” The owner replied cheekily. She swung the door shut and tapped it with her palm when it closed all the way. “I want to see  _ everything.  _ We’re going to make you look irresistible by the time I’m done with you.”

The blonde chuckled. The straps of her dress were pushed down as she undressed in preparation for the next item and she tucked a stray strand of hair behind one ear, taking in her half-naked body in the mirror. Her eyes traveled from her pale shoulders, down to her c-cup breasts and navel that had an etching of invention from the lace of her panties. It had been a good minute since she had picked up undergarments and she didn’t really have a need for lingerie. 

She felt hot thinking about it.

It wasn’t as if men were in and out of her life constantly, but a new sense of confidence surged through her. What if she  _ did  _ begin an intimate relationship with someone? Would they care to see her body? Or the mediocre bra and panty sets she normally wore? What if Armitage—

_ Nuh uh. No. We aren’t doing that today.  _ She stopped herself, patting her now red cheeks to get the handsome redhead out of her mind. If she did get new things it would only be for her. Hazel orbs moved to see some of the black clothing she had picked out to try on. They were dark as sin and tantalizing, and she pictured wearing them while large paw-like hands gripped her waist from behind—

_ Too much. You’re thinking too much about them. They’re just men, Nova. _

Dangerously sexy and wealthy men that had her practically dripping in her panties.

Oh, that was great. She looked down at the mirror image of herself where the wet patch started to become visible.

Now she  _ really  _ needed new undergarments.

  
  


x(0)x

  
  


Fifteen pieces of clothing and three sets of lingerie later, Novara ended up purchasing a few things from the bundle Connie had chosen and most of what she had picked out. The red dress was expertly thrown into the bag with everything else at no charge.

She couldn’t protest.

Making sure to thank the blackette for her company and help she bid her farewell with a hug and promises of her return. Connie hushed her and reminded her that she was welcome anytime to her little shop, as a customer or as an employee and that had her bursting with happiness as she tucked everything into her Honda and sped off towards her sister’s school.

Upon her arrival, she shot a quick text to Maya and waited for her phone to ping in response to her greeting. It was long after that the bell went off around the school and its inhabitants began to file out of the classrooms, each prepared to go home for the day.

Novara drove up closer to the curb, patiently waiting behind another vehicle and tapping along to a random pop song on the radio as the form of her sister could be seen out of her corner of her eye. She looked over and froze.

As Maya hastily made her way to the car she was being flanked by two boys, around the same age or older that kept a close distance to her. One boy’s hand gripped the brown strands of her hair, tugging much harder than was necessary and making her flinch at the force. Her hand shot up and quickly batted it away.

Both boys found amusement in this and kept poking and prodding at her. Maya was obviously uncomfortable by this and did her best to keep moving. 

_ Hell no. _

Hot, boiling fury crept through Novara’s veins and she immediately put the car in park, quickly unbuckling her seatbelt and forcing her door open harshly. 

Maya saw this, and much to her relief, so did the two boys. They were closer to the car now and Nova could see the tension in her sister’s shoulders dissipate the slightest bit. 

Her protectiveness over her sister in that instant multiplied and she glared angrily over at them, placing an arm on top of the car. “Is there a reason as to why you two idiots are touching my sister without her permission?” She hissed with venom laced in her tone. 

The two of them took no note of it and smirked at her, anything but guilt in their expressions that angered her even more. The boy to Maya’s left lifted his hands to show he meant no harm, but Nova knew it was all an act.

“We were just trying to be nice. Maya always looks so lonely, we just want to be friends.” He spoke untruthfully. The same smirk was plastered on his lips.

The very same smirk those men at the diner seemed to have when she was attacked.

Finally seeing an opportunity to leave their side, Maya skipped over to the passenger side and opened the door. But Novara wasn’t done. “Funny, if she felt the same way I’m sure she wouldn’t be doing her best to get away from you two.”

“It’s okay, Nova. Let’s just go home.” Maya stopped her with a small voice, her eyes downcast as she threw her bag onto the floor of the car. 

Now she was fuming. “No, it’s not okay.”

“Jeez lady, calm down. It’s not like we want to rape her or anything.” The other teen scoffed, puffing his chest out like he was some egotistical jock that got all the girls. 

That response triggered her more than anything.

Disgust curled in her stomach and she forced herself to stay on her side of the car, but her palm scraped the top of the paint as she slammed her hand down. The two boys jumped at this and their eyes widened fearfully, making a sort of satisfaction zip through her. They were afraid now.  _ Good. _

“Don’t  _ ever  _ joke about something like that or so help me god I will make you wish you never had a voicebox to begin with,” she barked, enjoying the way they backed off. She narrowly caught a glimpse of her sister's face and the boy’s faces were even more priceless. She hoped they got the hint now. 

The blonde began to retreat into the vehicle, but as an afterthought came back up with a growl. “Oh, and stay away from my sister. I won’t be as nice next time if I catch you two near her again. I  _ promise  _ you that.” She added for good measure before hopping into the driver's seat. Maya followed her suit, although a bit slower before shutting her door and peering at her with wide, but impressed eyes. It made her feel empowered.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you go full mama bear like that before.” Maya whispered, although she remained amazed. 

The two girls didn’t even look back to see the boys as Nova pulled away from the curb, making sure she was safe to go before pulling out of the lot. “It’s part of being a big sister. Besides, I wouldn’t have to if they’d left you alone.” She replied tightly. Despite this she felt some of her earlier rage dissipating. 

Maya nodded at this and looked down at her hands in her lap. The blonde noticed immediately. “Does that happen often? And if it does, why am I just now finding out about it?” She asked with a curt tone. Not leaving any room for her sister to meekly back out of it.

A part of her felt ashamed that she didn’t notice sooner. All she wanted was to protect her baby sister. She was the only one who could, anyway. It would break her if something happened to her when it could have been prevented.  _ And to think those boys joked about rape as if it was nothing...what are they teaching kids these days? _

It took a second for the brunette to respond, but she gained the courage to. “That’s the first time it’s happened. It’s because prom is coming up and I said no to Ethan when he asked me to go with him.” Her gaze rose and she looked at Nova with a sort of guilt that made her lips purse. “That’s the boy that said he wanted to be friends. He’s a senior and a complete dick.”

“Language.” Novara sighed and gripped the steering wheel tighter than normal. Maya was a sophomore, barely sixteen and knew not to mess around with the older boys at her school. She was smarter than that. She could see why she declined the prom invite. “I’m sure I know the reason why he doesn’t have a date yet.”

“It’s too obvious, isn’t it?” Maya giggled. Seconds after she became solemn once more. “I also heard that they get into a lot of gang related stuff. And I do my best to stay away, but...for some reason they wouldn’t leave me alone today. They followed me around at lunch when I was with my friends and when I wasn’t around the girls they snuck up on me and cornered me.” She mumbled. Her hands rubbed her arms as if she was getting cold, probably shivering from how uncomfortable she felt.

Nova felt a rock fall in the pit of her stomach. Not only were they teasing her and being rude, they were dangerous as well. “I understand why you were so afraid earlier, then.” She soothed gently. “The next time that happens you have to tell a teacher or someone you trust. They can’t be doing stuff like that.”

“Don’t worry sis. I did. A lot of the staff know about them and they get in trouble a lot.” She reassured the blonde with a small smile. “And I’m pretty sure you scared them off for good, so I’ll be okay.”

Novara hummed, neither agreeing or disagreeing. Truthfully she didn’t know she could be scary like that, but when family is in jeopardy she would become the devil if she had to. 

“You better be. And if it happens again and the school isn’t taking care of it, I want you to call me. I keep a crowbar in my trunk at all times.” Nova winked, causing a laugh to rise out of her sister that made her grin in return. That’s what she was aiming for.

Maya tried to control her laughter as she clutched her knees to her chest. “You’re crazy, Vee.”

“I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. Don’t you forget it.”

She would make the world burn if anything happened to her beloved sister.

  
  


x(0)x

  
  


_ Message from: _

_ Poe Dameron _

5:23 pm

**_Hey, Nova. I know things didn’t go so well yesterday and what happened sucked, but I really want to make sure you’re alright. I heard that boss man’s going to be leaving you a check tonight for you to pick up and I just thought that if you do end up coming, I’d like to treat you to some drinks to make you feel better. From one concerned friend to another._ **

5:25 pm

**_Of course, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. But it would make me feel a lot better if you did. Just let loose for tonight, y’know?_ **

Nova read the two texts with mixed emotions. It was true that she had to still go get her check. This time, however, she’d be going as a customer if she took Poe’s offer. He was her good friend and she cared about Poe a lot; they worked together for a while and he was always kind to her despite his flirtatious ways. 

And she didn’t want to hurt his feelings by saying no, especially since she didn’t give him a proper goodbye the other day.

_ Then there was the possibility that she’d see Ren again _ .

That moment she knew she couldn’t say no to the opportunity. And she had the perfect outfit for a club like Vision. She wouldn’t be working there anymore, so why not dress up a little?

5:27 pm

_ Sorry about the other night. I should have been more thorough with what I told you and at least given you a better explanation. It was really upsetting but I’m okay now. _

5:28 pm

_ I’ll for sure be coming in tonight, but when I do you’ll have to make sure to take care of me. Don’t want to get roofied or something off of all the free drinks lol _

She waited for Poe’s reply and a few minutes later her phone went off twice.

5:32 pm

**_Hell yes! I thought I would have to beg you to come. I’m glad it didn’t come to that. 😓_ **

5:33 pm

**_Of course I’ll take care of you, sugar. No guys will even get near your drinks, I swear it. You can drink and dance to your heart's content._ **

5:35 pm

_ I’m not sure I’ll be doing much dancing, but a good drink from my friendly neighborhood bartender sounds nice for a change. I thankfully don’t have a shift at the diner tomorrow. _

5:37 pm

_ Don’t be surprised if I disappear early though. I have a feeling if I see Axel I may snap and punch his stupid face in. _

She snickered at her own text and she was sure Poe did as well by how long his next texts took.

5:40 pm

**_I just died reading that, haha. Don’t worry about him. I’m sure he’s not even going to be here tonight anyway._ **

Her curiosity piqued at that.

5:42 pm

_ What do you mean? He’s there almost every night. It would be weird if he wasn’t. _

5:43 pm

**_That’s for me to know and for you to find out, sugar._ **

5:44 pm

_ Duuude. You can’t just say that and not tell me what you mean! That’s too cruel! _

5:46 pm

**_My lips are sealed._ **

5:47 pm

**_See you tonight. I expect you to be dressed to the nines and ready to party._ **

Okay, now she was  _ definitely  _ curious.

The way Poe said things made her think that something happened to Axel. She didn’t know whether to feel disturbed or giddy by this.

A little bit of both plagued her and she decided that she’d figure it out later. It was too bad she didn’t have many friends with open schedules, otherwise she would have invited them to the club with her. 

Honestly, it didn’t matter much. She only planned to get in, get her check and have a few drinks before leaving. Probably to never return. 

Somewhere in the middle she desperately wished to see the dark, handsome stranger again...fever dreams hardly came true, however. So she didn’t dwell on it.

An hour ticked by and within it Nova showered, lightly curled her blonde locks and applied light makeup with bold red lipstick to match the pretty red dress from earlier. She made sure to keep her jewelry minimal, adding a small gold chain with rhinestone earrings in her ears for an added effect. She didn’t own many pairs of heels for occasions like this, but she did find simple black heels to go with the look. They weren’t too tall, so her feet wouldn’t be dying in them by the end of the night. 

It was too bad she still had to change out and wear the wrap on her arm. The white bandage clashed with her outfit but it would have to do for now. 

Her appearance shocked even herself by the time she was done. The Novara she knew was replaced with a woman that looked nothing like her. A woman with confidence, one that oozed sex appeal and smugness she hardly carried. It excited her to be able to create someone like that.

Throwing her phone, wallet and keys into a smaller handbag the blonde pulled some of her hair over her shoulder and headed out the door.

_ You’re dressed for you tonight, no one else. You’re not trying to look good for anyone. Just yourself. _

It was almost as if Novara repeated this to herself in a mantra on the drive to Vision. It was a Friday night and the streets surrounding the club were always packed. 

Luckily the space inhabiting staff vehicles wasn’t too full, so she cheated and parked in her normal spot.  _ Tomas knows my car. He won’t ticket me even if I don’t work here anymore.  _ She told herself, just a bit sadly at the thought.

That’s right. She didn’t work here anymore.

She stepped out of her car and locked it behind her with her fob, heading over to the main entrance of the club. Vision was one of the most popular nightclubs in the city and it showed when she realized there was a line wrapping not once, but  _ twice _ around the building.

Novara prayed that Tomas was on his shift tonight. He would probably be the only one to recognize her in her dolled-up state.

Approaching the front of the line got her many glares and harsh looks from people, but she ignored it and kept ahead. She spotted the familiar Latino bouncer she always got on with and smiled, clutching her purse to her side and heading up quickly to meet him. The music became louder each step she took to see him.

Once Tomas’s eyes landed on her he gasped, his features lighting up as soon as he saw her. “Damn girl, you clean up nicely.” He catcalled in his typical Tomas way, earning a grin from Nova. It almost made her want to cry at the familiarity of his flirting.

She would  _ really _ miss it.

“Hey, big guy. I came around to have some drinks and get my check. Think you can cut me a little slack this time?” She asked nicely. It was more than likely he would wave her off regardless, Tomas was always like that.

That was proven when he scoffed, as if asked a stupid question. “You don’t even need to ask. You’re always welcome here, be that first or last in line.” He waved her in easily and she pat his shoulder in thanks, promising to see him off when she left.

Just like the day before, Vision was packed to the max and it was already steamy hot in the rooms around her with how many clubbers there were. Lights flashed through her vision, red to blue to green and everything in between as she made her way to the bar where she knew Poe would be.

Upon weaving through the people and snagging a seat for herself, she ignored the eyes of the people around her and searched for her bartender friend. Surprisingly he was nowhere to be found, until—

  
  


“This seat taken, sugar?” A smooth voice interrupted her search and she grinned happily, turning in her chair to meet the Cheshire grin of the man in question. He was dressed down in a grey button-up shirt, the first few unbuttoned with his tan skin peaking out. Black slacks adorned his long legs followed by matching shoes. He was very handsome and most everyone around him knew it.

“For a heartbreaker like you, maybe.” Nova teased back lightly, leaning forward to give him a quick hug and a peck on his stubbled cheek. “I thought you were working tonight?” 

Poe took a seat next to her and leaned forward with his elbows on the bar. “I thought it would be good for you to have my full attention tonight. So I switched out with the new guy.” He nodded to the man in question with an underlying respect that he returned. The new bartender was an older guy, possibly in his forties with a graying beard and dishwater blonde hair. He smiled at them easily before turning to help another customer.

Nova blinked. “Well that explains a lot.”

“Does it?” Poe laughed and nudged her a bit. “I just wanted to be a good friend. No guy’s gonna mess with you on my watch.”

She rolled her eyes and shouldered him back, grinning when he pretended that it actually hurt. “I’m grateful. I really did need this. I just thought you’d be the one making my drinks tonight.”

“Dan’s pretty good at making drinks so I wouldn’t count him out just yet. And besides, where’s the fun in that? I want to let loose sometimes too.”

Huh. So that was his name.

“Hey, I’m not complaining. I just assumed.” Novara smiled and went over her plans for tonight in her head. “I don’t know how long I’ll be here for, but I trust that no matter the time it will be fun.” 

Poe’s brown eyes studied her for a minute and he smirked.

Oh no.

She knew that smirk.

“Looking like you do, you can’t expect to be a wallflower all night.” He waggled his eyebrows, pretending to flirt with her but failing miserably. Ruby red lips lifted in a smug smile at his confession. “Seriously though, you look great. I’m going to have my hands full with keeping the guys off you. And maybe even some girls.” He added as an afterthought.

The thought sounded outrageous to her, but she had to be realistic. Anything could happen. Despite that, she trusted Poe to be her savior if anything did occur. And for that she was very thankful.

“Thanks. You did say to go all out, so…”

It was some of her best work, she did have to admit.

Poe crossed his arms over his chest, pride seeping off of him that was so stifling it made Nova scoff. If he was  _ that  _ proud of her she would have to try harder next time and see what the outcome would be like.

“I did. And you did extremely well, my apprentice.” He said in a deepened voice, compliment causing the blonde to burst in laughter. He followed her after a moment and grinned. “All jokes aside, what d’you wanna drink?”

It didn’t take long for Novara to start enjoying herself. 

Poe, despite being the Casanova he was, hosted the evening with flying colors and he made sure that she was well looked after during their time there. He also made sure that she felt safe, warding off any creeps that meant to strike a conversation with her. 

Nova was both thankful and entertained.

“One strawberry mojito and one Jack Daniels.”

Both of them were onto their second drink in the time that they sat there, Poe far into telling Novara a story about one of his earlier patrons in the week. He used his hands animatedly when explaining about it. 

“—trust me, you wouldn’t believe me when I tell you this guy got his  _ ass _ handed to him by her. I think Tomas really cut the girl some slack after watching that. It was pretty damn funny.”

“He deserved it anyway. I don’t understand why men think it’s appropriate to walk up to a woman, who they don’t know, and fondle them.” The blonde took a sip of her drink and made a face at his story. “I would do the same.”

Poe lifted a brow at this, almost disbelievingly. “You would? Really? That would be a sight to see.”

“Hey now!” she gasped in mock betrayal. “I’m offended! I did throw hot coffee on one of my asshole customers, you know.” 

“How could I forget?!” her friend roared in laughter when she pouted. “You really gave that guy what for!” He continued to laugh harder at her expression and Novara couldn’t stay serious, laughing with him at her antics.

Despite his stature, Poe was a lightweight when it came to drinking. Two drinks in and he was already loopy, making it a bit comical to see her dignified, charming friend act a little out of sorts. It wasn’t often they had a drink together but when they did, it was always interesting.

Novara was normally okay until her third drink in, so she didn’t worry too much about herself. Poe, on the other hand, she had to monitor just a bit. He was the one supposed to be watching her, after all.

“Hey, you wanna dance? I know it’s been a while since you’ve had the chance to.” He asked her over the music, placing a hand over his chest in promise. “I’ll be the perfect gentleman, scouts honor.”

The blonde was actually amused that he said it that way. As if she had to worry about him getting handsy with her at all. She only shook her head to berate him and pat his elbow. “You’re hilarious. I trust you wholeheartedly. And yes, I have time for a dance or two.” She agreed and laced her arm through his, allowing him to grin and guide her into the throng of people mimicking their movement. 

For a small amount of time Novara could actually forget about the fact that she didn’t work there anymore. Vision had an atmosphere that absolutely captured you and held you there as if you were part of it. It’s what drew her here in the first place, drew her to singing and entertaining the crowds of clubbers each night.

It’s part of what drove her passion. 

Part of what she would miss when she left it for good.

Poe was very observant, even though he was slightly buzzed and he noticed her sudden melancholy when she leaned against him. The song slowed pace and they swayed to the beat.

“Something on your mind, sugar?” 

Her friend had asked her loudly, right next to her ear so she could hear him. It was thoughtful for him to be concerned and she smiled at that. 

“It’s nothing. I’m mostly glad that I have yet to see the ex-boss. Puts me in better spirits when I have to go grab my check.”

Like a switch, Poe’s expression went from joking to serious in a split second. Nova saw this and gave him a questioning look. “What’s that face for?”

He searched her eyes for something that she couldn’t place, something she couldn’t figure out. As if he expected her to be bluffing. 

Poe grabbed her hand and twirled her, not stopping the dance even though he seemed like he was all business. “I don’t think you’re going to be seeing him here again, Novara.”

A shock went through her when he said that.

Feelings of turmoil lit up her being and she stopped dancing, standing still in the throng of people and trying to contain her baffled expression. “W-what do you mean? You’re being serious?”

“Yeah. After you left—“

“ _ Mind if I cut in?” _

_. _

_. _

It took two beats for her to acknowledge the deep voice that sent absolute  _ chills _ down her body. 

The ominous, heavy presence beside her nearly startled her, but was quickly squashed when her head turned and the expensive scent of wood and spice assaulted her. Gaze traveling up to lock with slate grey orbs that towered over her smaller frame. 

_ He was so close. _

Her body lit up with familiarity that almost scared her at the sight of him. 

His perfect, raven-feathered hair was slightly pushed back, a stray lock daring over his forehead and lightly touching the scar etched into his skin. It did absolutely nothing to draw her away from him. 

This time Ren wore a tasteful obsidian button-up, rolled up a quarter of the way on his arms and form-fitted to his large frame handsomely. His matching trousers and oxfords looked like they were made for him and it added to his attractiveness.

Nova wasn’t sure if she swallowed or not.

He was there. Again. And not only that, he wanted to dance.  _ With her _ .

Novara wanted to be stupid for a change and actually pinch herself. How could this be real? This night was much too perfect. 

And que her overprotective friend that was almost  _ too  _ buzzed for her liking.

“Don't think so, pal.” He practically growled, sizing Ren up to the best of his ability. Even though he was much larger, Poe didn’t back down. 

Clearly that was not what the larger of the two wanted to hear. Even so, he still had an easy, almost laidback smile on his lips that she couldn’t get out of her head.

The blonde decided to step in before things became awkward. “It’s alright Poe, I don’t mind.” Nova placed a hand on his shoulder, asking him to step down. This surprised him for a second and he gave Ren a wary look. 

“I don’t mean any harm. All I want is to chat with her, Mister Dameron.” Ren promised, not unkindly but with enough edge behind it to show him he was being honest. 

Poe, bless his heart, didn’t feel the same. 

“How do you know me? I’ve never seen you a day in my life.” he asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing and his fists clenching. It worried Nova seeing this.

_ Oh god, he’s making a complete fool of himself.  _

“I’m sure you’ve heard of the new owner by now?”

Poe’s eyes widened comically and his mouth dropped open right after. “That’s  _ you?” _

The urge to slap a hand over her face in shame overcame her and it took all of her self control not to. She loved Poe. But sometimes he could be  _ very  _ dense. 

Wait, did she hear that correctly? Ren was the new owner of Vision?

The raven-haired man confirmed her shock and suspicion (and her buzzed hosts) with a quick smile and a nod. His hands stayed calmly in his pockets as he stood unmoving, comfortably so in the middle of the dance floor near them. “That’s me. I apologize for not introducing myself sooner.”

He meant for most of it to be directed towards Poe, but his gaze was solely on her when he said this. Like a tether she was pulled into those deep eyes of his, doing her best not to break eye contact. He was just so…

_ Intense. _

The blonde knew she should have been uncomfortable under his scrutiny, but she couldn’t help study him right back. The desires and feelings from the night before plagued her as well as the possibilities of speaking with him. It was clear he wanted something, she couldn’t put her finger on it. However; she did want to know how he magically became Visions owner in just  _ one night.  _

That astounded her.

“N-No, that was my mistake. I was just looking out for Novara.” Poe scratched the back of his head sheepishly, embarrassment clouding his features. He still glanced between the two of them in an unsure way, like he was adamant about leaving her there with his new boss.

Something told Nova that he didn’t have to worry. Ren was a very intimidating man, yes, but for some reason...all she received from him was curiosity. 

About what, she had yet to find out.

Mustering the courage she held deep within she nudged Poe in the direction of the bar, effectively stopping the stare down between the two men.  _ Testosterone. Gotta love it. _

“I don’t mind, really. Why don’t you go save me a drink and I’ll meet you back at the bar in a bit? I’ll be fine.” She promised, earning a look from him that showed he was irritated with her. Nova rose a brow. Was he really  _ that  _ cautious over Ren?

Well, he did look pretty malicious. But Poe had to get used to it. He was his new boss, after all.

“I won’t keep her long. You don’t have to worry.” Ren eased alongside her. No hitch in his tone and his posture didn’t change. He meant every word spoken to the other man. It amazed her how calm and collected he appeared in the atmosphere around him. Nova would hardly compare anyone to an animal, but right then she realized he was  _ exactly  _ like a wolf. 

Goosebumps broke out over her arms and she did her best to hide it. Best not to give away her attraction more than she had.

Poe, although still protective of her, gave in and sighed with a nod. He couldn’t really deny his employer now, could he? “Of course sir. I apologize for my behavior.” He did something completely unexpected and outstretched a friendly hand, smile plastered on his face like the perfect worker he knew he was. Ren didn’t deny him and reached out with his own mitt, giving a firm shake of his hand politely. 

Novara couldn’t be sure, but she thought she saw Ren’s expression lighten, if only a little. Her worries melted away with that.

“I look forward to working with you, Mister Dameron.”

“Just Poe is fine, sir.”

“Poe.”

His polite smile grew, stretching the scar on his cheek slightly. It made her weak in the knees all the same. Ren turned to her and used the same hand to offer her a dance. Excitement bubbled all throughout her body and she contained it with a shy smile.

The ‘ _ see you in a bit’ _ was heard but not quite acknowledged as her friend’s form disappeared into the crowd, most likely returning to their bar spot and doing as she asked. She wasn’t too worried about that. Instead she focused on Ren’s offered hand and placed her own smaller one in his, letting out a small noise of surprise when he pulled her closer. All of the things she had thought about were coming back to her and a spill of emotions consumed her when they touched.

His skin was smooth but calloused in a way that reminded her of a skilled worker, thorough yet dignified in his ways and he smelled  _ divine.  _ The expensive aroma that was him was positively mouthwatering; she wished that she could bury her nose into his collar and take in his scent.

Like that would go  _ so  _ well.

Nova tried to calm her racing heart as the distance between them dissipated. Being this close to him was a bit overwhelming. He was many inches taller than her, even in her heels. The top of her head just barely reached his chin. 

The music picked up around them and got increasingly louder. She didn’t care. All she was worried about was the hulk of a man in front of her. 

A sudden strong arm wrapped itself around her waist and squeezed lightly, making her jump startlingly. The motion made her place a hand on his chest, cheeks heating up at her foolishness. 

“Easy.”

The command was spoken in normal volume, but she heard it perfectly. The deep baritone of his voice made her shiver, the air from his breath tickling her ear and causing her hazel orbs to flutter shut for a second before looking back up at him.

“...I’m sorry.” She replied. Her voice was quiet and that was all she could really muster. Thankfully he heard her and shook his head at her unneeded apology. 

“It’s all right. Just relax.” He held no urgency in his tone and that made her feel a bit better. His steps seemed unhurried and were at a completely different pace than everyone around him, but Novara neither minded nor cared. Being as close as she was to him was like a dream. She tried to not get distracted over the feel of his muscled form against hers and forced her hand not to wander over his chest.  _ That would be ohhh so bad.  _ “You know...I wasn’t expecting to see you here tonight after how Logan treated you.”

Ren’s voice was filled with disdain, but not at her. It was clear he didn’t care for Axel in the slightest and she couldn’t help but feel the exact same way. Novara took note of how hot his hand felt on her waist, scorching through the fabric of her dress and heating her skin.

_ Focus. _

Her nose wrinkled up at the mention of her ex-bosses name. “To be quite honest, I didn't think I would come back. And  _ I  _ didn’t expect to find out that you now own Vision.” She was doing a good job so far, maintaining her composure and striking the question that really interested her. “How did that come about?”

Vibrations could be felt rolling through his chest, as if humming in thought at her inquiry. Ren seemed amused by this and decided to enlighten her with an answer. “I planned on taking the club over for a while now. The deal was solidified just yesterday.”

A gasp left her red lips as he brought them impossibly closer when a couple next to her bumped their way past them, narrowly missing her back. The smirk he held was almost mischievous and it had her nearly trembling. 

He was unreal.

“It was a good thing I did…” Ren continued amusedly, searching her eyes with a bowed head. Some strands of hair fell into his eyes when he leaned forward. “That man was incapable of running such a magnificent place. And he didn’t know how to treat his staff.”

_ So he did know. _ “You saw?”

“Saw him fire you? I’ve seen enough faces to know what it looks like when someone’s let go. Though I doubt he had any good intentions with the way he went about it.” He replied sharply. His lips upturned in a way that told her he was upset with the man. 

The tightening of his arm around her shot butterflies through her stomach. That was another indication. It was almost as if he was unaware he was doing such a thing. 

Novara bit her lip, remembering she was wearing red lipstick before immediately letting go. The flash of hunger in his eyes went away just as quickly and she pretended not to notice. “It was very unpleasant. That’s why I came back tonight. To grab my last check and say my goodbyes to everyone.” She finished sadly. 

Thinking of all the memories she had in this place really did hurt. She couldn’t let him see that. Not when she was dancing with such an important, handsome man.

Nonetheless Ren seemed to think it was unacceptable. His solemn expression grew thoughtful for a moment. 

“You won’t have to say your goodbyes. Why would you think that?”

“I just thought that it would be easier for me to let go of this place that way.” The blonde replied, a crack in her voice breaking through and she scolded herself for acting so upset in front of him. 

“That would be true, if Axel Logan was still your employer.”

The realization surrounding his words hit her and her eyes widened. He was exactly right. Vision was under new ownership now. But that didn’t change the fact that she was still let go. Nova’s expression remained tilted and she looked past his shoulder, afraid to look into his eyes and bursting into pathetic tears. She refused to embarrass herself further. Not around him. 

“Even so, I don’t think it matters anymore. He already fired me.”

Ren scoffed. “Yes, he did. But he is no longer here. And if it were up to me, I wouldn’t let someone so talented go.” His paw of a hand skid up her mid-back and he dipped her once, careful to do it quickly in their limited space before bringing her back up to him. It was unexpected but sexy all the same. “During my time here there will still be live performances and I enjoyed yours immensely. I think you have a beautiful voice.”

The blonde didn’t even try to hide her blush this time. The heat traveled from her cheeks to the tips of her ears and she smiled at the compliment. Was he…?

“Thank you. That means a lot to me.” She said honestly, making sure not to grip the front of his shirt too tightly. She couldn’t even imagine how much his dry cleaning cost. 

“Just being honest.” He smiled. This one was genuine and oh so nice to look at. Like it was meant only for her. “The position is still yours if you want it. I can tell how much it means to you.” He cleared his throat and tilted his head to the side. “But if you wish for this to be your last visit here, then I’ll be sure to triple your check. Just so I know that your worries are taken care of for all the trouble you went through.”

Was he really asking for her return?

Nova didn’t even hear the second choice. She just nodded her head frantically. “Of course I want it! I love it here. Are you sure it’s okay for me to—“

“—I’m positive.”

An overwhelming feeling of happiness came over her, as well as a sense of gratitude. Nova didn’t think, she just acted. 

Her lips trembled and to cover the fact that she was about to let out a sob of relief, she decided to use her courage before it ran out and lunged forward, wrapping her arms lightly around him and wincing when the fabric of his shirt caught a bit on her bandage. 

She ignored it, of course.

His expression was hidden from view but she could feel how his body became tensed for a split second before relaxing in her hold. Ren’s strong arms wrapped hesitantly around her in return and he was incredibly gentle while embracing her, like the action was completely foreign to him. Like he didn’t receive hugs often. And that broke her heart.

“Thank you. You don’t understand how happy you’ve just made me.” 

Novara’s head didn’t leave his shoulder. She knew that her face was scorching red and she also didn’t think that she would be able to handle seeing his own in fear of making a fool out of herself. A thought donned on her then. She was hugging her new boss. At work.  _ Around other employees. _ It was  _ very  _ unprofessional of her to initiate such a thing and some of the color drained from her face before quickly releasing him and taking a step back.

“I’m sorry, I completely overstepped Mister Ren.” She gripped her elbow and looked down at her heels with hooded eyes. How could she look at him when she felt as sheepish and uneasy as she did?

Ren’s shiny shoes could be seen shuffling nearer to her, almost touching her own. The heaviness in the air clouded her being and she gripped her arms tighter to her chest. The way that this dark-haired Adonis made her feel was unsure, yet so attracted all at once and that was dangerous. Novara didn’t think she could combat that. She wasn’t a weak-willed woman by any means; but against a man like this? She was crumbling and she couldn’t stop it. The feelings, the zing between them when she touched him...how was he feeling about the connection?

Something smooth slid under her chin and made her exhale in surprise.

His eyes were unreadable. The ravenette didn’t seem to be upset at her brashness, nor did he seem to care that she had grabbed him like that. The only indication of emotion was of his lips quirking in that peculiar way of his that had her swallowing her whine. He wouldn’t have heard it, but he certainly would have felt it as his fingers grazed her throat.

“You don’t need to apologize to me. And the formalities are unneeded.” His tone held understanding, despite how quiet they sounded in the loud setting. Silk fingers stayed outreached, touching the sensitive side of her jaw that made her eyes flutter before snapping back open. The sudden wolfish grin caught her off guard. It held many things she couldn’t place and it sent heat straight to her core. Her legs made a barely noticeable twitch to stop herself from rubbing them together. As if she was in heat.

The blonde cursed herself. No. She had control. It was being tested, but she had it nonetheless.

“Kylo.”

His fingers left her chin with that one word. Nova blinked in sudden confusion and pursed her lips shyly, narrowly avoiding the dancing woman behind her and taking a step closer to him. “Pardon?”

“Call me Kylo.” he repeated, a little louder this time so she could hear it. His grin became less noticeable, more subdued with his words and he placed his hands back down to his sides. As if forcing himself to stop touching her. 

_ Kylo.  _

“Are you sure that’s—“

“Watch it!”

A cry tore from her lips and she began to tumble forward, luckily being caught before she could hit the floor. Bliss flooded her at being in Kylo’s arms again, quickly interrupted by the snotty sound of a woman’s voice. The very same woman that was behind her prior. 

“Stop standing in the middle of the dance floor if you’re not going to dance, slut.” The voice was whiny, obnoxious and it caused her to feel angry and ashamed. Nova peered over her shoulder while she was being helped to stand. The woman was no older than she was, maybe even younger with platinum blonde curls and heavy makeup caked over her face. She jutted out her chest to make her breasts seem larger, batting her too-long lashes at the mountain of a man aiding her. Her behavior was sickening.

Novara was almost too shocked to respond to her. What had she even done to deserve that push? True, she wasn’t dancing—and neither was Kylo—but I wasn’t as if she was invading someone’s personal space. She was in her own bubble and was minding her own business. This girl was obviously in the wrong.

Before she could open her mouth, however...Kylo set her upright, not losing the closeness between them after that incident. A pissed off rumble laced the edges of his words as he barked at the bimbo interrupting their conversation.

“I think you owe her an apology.”

  
  
  


x(0)x

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo much thirst for Kylo 🥵


End file.
